


Brother Went Too Far...

by Dean_loves_Cas_forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ben is a Child (about 6), Castiel in Panties, Dean didn't tell Chuck how he felt in 11x21, Dean's an asshole for a little bit, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Castiel, Freaking Witches man, In which Lisa and Ben didn't lose their memory, Insecure Castiel, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Lisa's a bitch, Loving Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Dean, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean, Slight Crossdressing, Spells & Enchantments, Supportive Bobby, Supportive John, Supportive Mary, Teen Dean, Terms of Enderment, Top Dean, Weakened Cas, toddler cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_loves_Cas_forever/pseuds/Dean_loves_Cas_forever
Summary: Cas comes to the bunker looking a little different to the last time the Winchester's saw him. Romance ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have completely rewritten this chapter, bar the first paragraphs. I prefer this version and will delete the original soon.

Thundering rapping on the door echoed through the bunker waking the Winchester's. Dean ran to the door with his gun poised, he opened the door and his arm dropped in confusion. A petite woman stood in front of the bunker, drenched from the storm outside. "Can I help you?" Dean asked politely, he discretely looked the woman up and down; she was wearing a large white shirt, that was see-through due to the rain, she was bare foot and her long dark brown wavy hair dripping into a puddle around her feet.

"Dean, I need your help." She said, she stepped towards him. Dean stepped back, he looked at her waiting for something to click, she was beautiful; she had a great figure, she was the perfect height, she had full lips, she had these stunning blue eyes...

"Cas?" Dean asked incredulously. The brunette nodded. A violent shiver shook Cas' body. "Jesus get inside before you catch something." Dean said, Cas tilted her head in confusion but allowed herself to be pulled into the bunker. 

"What would I catch?" She asked with her signature squint. Dean chuckled and shook his head then lead her to his room. "Dean?" She asked as he started to rummage through his drawers. Dean didn't answer until he had an old shirt in his hand. 

"Here, change into this." He said as he handed her the shirt. Cas' eyebrows furrowed and she began to unbutton the wet shirt. "No no no, not here." Dean rushed out when he realised what she was doing. "Go to the bathroom." He said with a light flush on his cheeks. Cas nodded obliviously and shuffled out of his room to the bathroom. Dean sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand over his face.  _What am I gonna do?_ He thought. Cas slowly walked back into Dean's room wearing the shirt; it was Dean's AC/DC shirt, the grey fabric was soft from years of being worn, it was tight around her new chest and fell down to her knees. Dean let out a shaky breath when he saw her. 

"Thank you, Dean. It's much warmer than my shirt." Cas said gratefully. Dean nodded and stood up.

"Come on, we should go find Sam." Dean said as he lead her to the library. 

"Dean we've talked about this, don't bring your on night stands back to the bunker!" Sam sighed exasperated. Dean scowled at his brother and threw his arm around Cas' shoulders. 

"Dude, it's Cas." Dean said. Sam's head snapped to Cas. Dean huffed and sat down across from the younger Winchester. Cas sat too and waited for them to start. 

"Cas, what happened?" Sam asked, his tone was concern and confused. 

"I was driving back here when I passed out at the wheel. When I regained consciousness I was very disconcerted and I realised I was female so I walked here because the car was wreaked then it started to rain on the way here and I kept tripping on my pants so I removed them." Cas explained. 

"You just woke up? Did you feel anything before? Have you pissed anyone off?" Sam asked. Cas shook her head.

"I just passed out and I've only spoken to you two. I haven't angered you have I?" Cas answered. Dean shook his head.

"No Cas, you haven't pissed us off." He insisted with a small smile. Cas' cheeks flushed delicately.

"We should go and get you some clothes that fit you." Sam said with a knowing smile. 

"Ok, I'll get you some sweats from my room then we can go." Dean said standing. They piled into the Impala after Cas slipped into the sweats Dean gave her. 

"I'll go find you some clothes, you two go get underwear." Sam said awkwardly. 

"Why do I have to go bra shopping with her?" Dean protested. Sam looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I don't want to and you two 'have a more profound bond'." Sam answered then turned and walked to the women section of the store. 

"Let's get this over with." Dean sighed. Cas looked up at him and nodded. 

"You don't need to come with me if it makes you feel uncomfortable, Dean." Cas mumbled as they made their way to the lingerie section. The store was busy and loud so Dean had to strain to hear what she'd said. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' arm again, mentally convincing himself that the act was purely platonic. 

"Nah, I don't care. Just used to you being a guy." Dean reassured her with a grin. Cas nodded with a small smile. They were instantly greeted by a happy go lucky sales assistant when they stepped over the threshold of the sectioned off area for underwear.

"Hi, I'm Amber. How can I help you today?" She asked with a grin. Dean dropped his arm with a smile and patted Cas on her shoulder gently. 

"My dumbass brother threw away all her clothes as a prank and she's forgotten her size." Dean answered, Cas glanced up at him gratefully. Amber nodded and pulled Cas away with her, Cas obediently followed with a look over her shoulder to Dean who answered with a reassuring look and soft eyes. Dean followed them around the store and he surprised himself by focusing solely at Cas, he never even thought about perving on the other women in the store or imagined nameless hookups with faceless women.

"You can wait in our man corner, handsome. She'll show you when we're ready." Amber said with a gesture to the chairs outside the fitting rooms. Cas watched Dean sit down with fond eyes, something only Amber seemed to notice. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you fitted." Amber lead her into the small room. Cas removed her, well Dean's, shirt on demand but she lowered her gaze self-consciously. Amber smiled sympathetically and handed her a bra to try on. "Some guy you got out there." She said softly. Cas looked at her with a head tilt. 

"Yes, Dean, Dean's a good man." Cas returned in a fond tone. Amber smirked knowingly. She hooked the bra for Cas then continued to speak.

"You like him?" She asked casually, keeping her voice low so Dean wouldn't hear them in the waiting area. 

"Of course I like him, he's my best friend." Cas answered innocently. Amber snorted and shook her head. 

"No, honey, I mean in a romantic way?" Amber retried softly. Cas' head snapped up in shock but she schooled her features. 

"I do but... I can't... It's complicated." Cas stuttered sadly. Amber took her hands from where they were readjusting the straps to rest them on Cas' shoulders.

"You don't think he feels the same way?" She asked gingerly. Cas nodded dejectedly.

"No, Dean and I, we... No, he doesn't... It's really complicated." Cas insisted. Amber smiled again and shook her head.

"Oh honey, I saw how that man looked at you, like you hung the moon and the stars, there's no way in heaven or hell that he doesn't feel the same way. We just have to show him some of your... pros." Amber said stepping back to check the bra. With a satisfied nod, she smiled at Cas. "Let's get your man." Cas blushed and nodded shyly. Amber pulled back the curtain and presented Cas. Dean looked up from his phone when he heard the curtain, expecting a fully clothed Cas not the half naked one wearing his sweats and a lacy black bra. He ran his eyes over Cas' new body, cataloging her new curves. Cas lowered her eyes at the attention Dean was giving her but said nothing. Dean's lip curled up as he admired the soft, tan skin on show, how Cas' new breasts filled the cups of the bra and the soft expanse of her lightly toned stomach. Cas glanced up at Dean then turned her gaze to Amber, who had a pleased smile on her face. She whispered a quiet 'told you' then ushered Cas back into the fitting room. "You can have that one for free. You're a size 34E so when you're out on the shop floor, look for any styles or colours you like then look for your size." Cas nodded with a grateful smile and walked out to Dean after putting the shirt on again. "Guys like it when you match your underwear." Amber whispered before opening the curtain again. Cas smiled then bowed her head. Dean stood and wrapped his arm around Cas' shoulders again. Cas lead the way around the aisles and Dean followed her quietly. She'd picked up a grey sports bra, another black bra and a dark blue bra that Dean had suggested, along with matching panties for each bra and some boy shorts. 

"You done?" Dean asked softly. Cas looked down at the pile of fabric in her arms and nodded absently, Dean smiled and placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her to the checkout. The spotty teenager behind the counter threw Cas a flirty smile.

"Did you find everything you were looking for today?" He asked politely as he glanced up at Dean quickly. He averted his eyes to the till when he saw Dean's stony glare. 

"I did, thank you." Cas replied with a small smile, not noticing the exchange. The teenager nodded and continued the transaction without a word. 

"That comes to $56.38." Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise but handed the boy his card. The teen handed Dean his card and dropped the receipt in the bag before handing the bag to Cas. "Have a nice day." Cas smiled her thanks then exited the store with the guide of Dean's hand on her lower back. They met Sam at the small fountain. 

"Here, go to the restroom and get changed." He said handing one of the bags to Cas. Cas nodded and then wandered to the female restroom. She pulled off Dean's shirt and sweatpants then pulled out the lacy black panties that matched her bra, she smiled slightly when she saw a red plaid shirt at the bottom of the bag. She slipped into the dark blue jeans and the black vest top, she adjusted the top briefly then pulled the plaid button up over her shoulders. Just as she was about to leave the cubicle when she noticed that the bag wasn't empty, at the very bottom of the bag was a pair of black combat boots and some grey socks. Cas smiled softly at Sam's thoughtfulness, he'd put together an entire outfit for her. She put the boots on then stepped out of the cubicle. She looked over her new body in the mirror, she tilted her head in thought as she ran her eyes over her soft curves and smiled, she was exactly Dean's type; she'd observed Dean as he was looking for a hook up and had noticed a reoccurring theme, dark hair, blue eyed and curvy (but curvy was a given for Dean). She turned her attention to her long, wavy hair. She pulled it away from her face then pulled it all over her shoulder with a sigh, she liked the length and how it framed her body but it wasn't suitable for hunting so she may have to cut it. With another sigh and a sweeping glance around the restroom, she walked back out to the Winchester's. Cas face heated up when she heard the wolf whistle coming from her left, Dean heard it too and felt a wave of jealousy wash over him when he saw the guy who'd whistled at Cas leaning against the wall and looking over Cas' body lustfully. Dean scowled at the man but his expression softened when Cas approached them gracefully. "What do you say we go get something to eat?" Sam suggested. Dean's face lightened and he lead the way to the nearest diner. They slid into a booth by the window and looked at the menu. 

"Cas, you should order something too." Dean commented without looking up. The waitress appeared at their table with a flirtatious smile directed at Dean. 

"What can I get for you, sugar?" She asked, she leant towards Dean and pushed her chest in his face subtly. Sam watched his brother surprised, the older Winchester simply looked up at her face with disinterest and ordered their food. There was no charming smile, no pick-up lines, nothing. Cas also noticed Dean's lack of interest towards the busty waitress but didn't mention it, unlike Sammy. 

"Are you alright Dean?" Asked the younger Winchester when the waitress left. Dean looked at his baby brother with furrowed eyebrows. 

"I'm fine, Sammy. Why?" He answered without a glance to the woman placing their coffees on the table in front of them.

"I believe your brother is referring to the fact that you made no sexual advances towards our waitress." Cas answered for the younger Winchester. Dean glanced up at Cas with fond eyes then looked back to his brother while shaking his head. 

"Not feeling it." He shrugged. Sam's faced scrunched up in confusion. 

"Dean, are you sure you're ok? You haven't been 'feeling it' for the past few years. Like after I got back from the cage. Our waitress is more than willing and you didn't even glance at her." Sam continued. Dean shrugged again. They sat in silence again until the waitress came with their food. 

"Salad for you and a double bacon cheese burger for you, handsome." She said placing their food down. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?" She asked Cas gently. Cas shook her head with a polite smile.

"She's going to share with me, she's got a small stomach." Dean said as he cut his burger in half. The waitress nodded and gave them a polite smile, recognising that Dean wasn't interested. Sam raised an eyebrow but didn't bother mentioning it. Without a word, Dean handed Cas on half of the burger. 

"Thank you, Dean." Cas said sincerely. Dean smiled softly and began to eat the rest of the food on the plate. Sam watched shocked as Dean handed Cas some fries from his plate and as his older brother said nothing when she picked a few more straight off his plate but as he watched them he realised that this had become a regular thing over the past few years and then it clicked. However, he knew he couldn't approach his brother now, he'd have to wait until they were back at the bunker. "Would you mind taking me to the hairdressers?" Cas asked as she plucked another fry off Dean's plate.

"Why do you want to cut your hair?" Dean asked. 

"Yeah, I like your hair this long, it looks good." Sam added, Dean nodded in agreement. 

"I like it but it's not very practical for hunting." Cas answered sadly. Sam chuckled and shook his head. 

"Don't worry, if you want to keep it at this length then I can style it before a hunt." Sam said with a brotherly smile. Dean turned to Sam with an incredulous smile.

"You can?" Dean asked with a mocking smile.

"Yeah, Jess taught me how to do messy buns and Charlie taught me how to do french braids." Sam said off-handedly. Cas smiled thankfully and nodded. 

"I would appreciate that, thank you Sam." Cas said with a smile. Soon they were back in the bunker and Sam decided that it was time to approach his brother. Cas was in her room unpacking her new clothes so he knew he had a while.

"Hey Dean can I talk to you?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen where Dean was making coffee. The older Winchester made a non-committal grunt but turned to Sam. "You love Cas." He said with no pre-amble. He knew the way to get to his brother was not to beat around the bush so he figured he'd get straight to it.

"What?!" Dean exclaimed in shock. "Of course I do, he's my best friend, he's family, man." He back-pedaled. Sam huffed and shook his head. 

"No Dean, you've fallen in love with him. The angel who raised you from perdition has become so much more to you than just your best friend. You've fallen in love with your best friend, Dean. The angel who accepts you at your worst, the angel who laughs at your stupid jokes, the angel who knows you better than yourself and Dean I would kill to spend the rest of my life with that person. Because there are some people who bring out the worst in you, others bring out the best and then there are those remarkably rare, addictive ones who bring out the most of everything. They make you feel so alive that you'd follow them straight into Hell. After everything we've been through, you've found someone who puts your life before theirs, who rebelled against  _Heaven_ for you, fell for you in every way. He knows everything about you, Dean, he's not like Lisa or Cassie. I know that you're worried that you'll fuck it up if you try or that you'll get him hurt but you don't need to worry about that because he  _knows._ Dean I know you don't think you do but you deserve to be happy and it's about damn time something good happened. He's Cas, male or female. We all know you've fallen for him." Sam explained softly, Dean blushed and bowed his head. 

"Ok, say you're right, that I'm in love with Cas, he's a dude. I can't..." Dean stuttered.

"Why not? Because  _dad_ said so? Dean dad's not here. I don't care if you're gay or bi or whatever, I just want you to be happy. Hell, _God's_ bisexual." Sam said encouragingly. Dean sighed and looked up at his brother. "He loves you Dean." Dean glanced in the direction of Cas' room and nodded his head.

"Are you sure, Sammy?" Dean asked quietly. Sam nodded and pushed him down the hall. Dean through a glare over his shoulder but continued on his path to Cas' room. "Hey Cas." 

"Hello Dean." Cas turned to face the hunter with a smile. She rolled a shirt over in her hands shyly.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as he sat on the edge of her bed. Cas hesitated for a moment then put the shirt away before tentatively sitting next to the older Winchester. 

"I believe that whatever has effected my vessel's appearance has also weakened my grace. I can perform minor miracles at best." Cas answered solemnly. Dean smiled sadly and rested his hand on her thigh. 

"Don't worry, Cas. We'll sort this out." Dean reassured with a smile. Cas smiled back and bowed her head. 

"Dean since my grace has weakened a few... feelings have become more pronounced." Cas said after a moment of thought. 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, his voice was soft and affectionate.

"I mean that as an angel I was becoming more familiar with emotions due to my increasing time on earth and time with you and your brother and now that my essence has weakened some of the more predominant emotions are presenting themselves." Cas explained. Dean felt his head tilt to the side in confusion, something he'd clearly picked up from his best friend.

"What emotions?" He asked curiously. 

"Anxiety, fear, fondness, sorrow, happiness, longing, sentimentality, resentment... Love." Cas listed with a shy glance to the hunter at the last one. Dean threw a cheeky smile at Cas. 

"What kind of love?" Dean queried. Cas blushed and looked down at her hands, her long hair fell around her face. 

"Brotherly love that I feel for your brother and Gabriel, love for burgers and err..." Cas confided.

"And?" Dean pushed. 

"And the love I feel for you." It was barely audible and Dean really had to strain to hear it but when it registered his heart clenched happily. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked skeptically. Cas looked at Dean worriedly, expecting him to burst out with anger and yell but it never came. Cas nodded hesitantly. Dean smiled affectionately and raised his hand to brush Cas' hair over her shoulder, Cas closed her eyes to savour the feeling and leant into Dean's hand. Dean's expression softened further and he leant in slowly so he could watch the angel's reaction. Cas' blue eyes bore into Dean's green and she raised her small hand to Dean's neck then rubbed her thumb across his stubble. Dean caressed her cheek gently then pulled her in. Cas sighed contently when their lips met. Dean cupped her face in his hands and let his tongue slide across her plump bottom lip. Cas shifted to straddle Dean's thigh so she could get closer to him as his tongue flicked into her mouth. She let out a soft moan and tightened her hands in Dean's cropped hair. Dean pulled away slowly and smiled when Cas chased his lips with a whine. "Wanted to do that for the past 5 or so years." Dean whispered. Cas looked at him shocked but it quickly softened as Dean leant their foreheads together.

"Does this mean we're together now?" Cas inquired innocently. Dean chuckled and nodded minutely. 

"If that's what you want." He answered as he stroked his hand through her wavy hair and Cas' lips curved up. 

"Dean, Cas, I've found us a case!" Sam's voice echoed off the walls of the bunker which had Dean pulling his forehead off Cas' with a sigh. 

"Let's go see what he's got." Dean murmured, looking into Cas' blue eyes fondly. Cas nodded with a sad look on her face causing Dean to smile in amusement and press a quick kiss to her lips. Cas closed her eyes and stood up with Dean. 

"What have you got, Sammy?" Dean asked, slipping into a chair opposite his brother while Cas sat at the head of the table. Sam had Men of Letters files spread out on the table and had his laptop open in front of him. 

"4 bodies turn up in Georgia, 4 different causes of death; one spontaneously combusted, one drowned, one was exposed to an overdose of pure oxygen and the last got crushed by a massive boulder. However they all fucked over the same girl, one Alyssa Rea." Sam said clicking at the different articles on the screen. 

"Why'd she kill them in different ways?" Dean asked leaning over some of the articles that Sam had printed out. Cas sat back in her seat in thought. 

"Beats me. All signs point to witch though. One of the cops found a hex bag at oxygen guys crime scene and I'm willing to bet there's one at the other 3 too." Sam continued. 

"Elements." Cas interjected suddenly. The brothers turned to her surprised and confused. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"The deaths. They coincide with the 4 elements. Witches who use nature's magic are among the oldest and strongest as they get their powers from The Elemental, Aether." Cas added. "Alyssa must be one of the first witches. Nature's magic is hard to harness and only 5 of Aether's students had succeeded. However, I thought they had all died centuries ago." 

"How do we kill a witch of nature?" Sam asked shutting his laptop to turn all of his attention on the angel. 

"We must use the powers of nature against them. But the strength of two humans and a seraph isn't enough." Cas concluded. 

"A seraph?" Dean asked.

"One of the highest ranks in Heaven's armies, below only Archangels." Sam answered for Cas, who nodded in confirmation.

"But you told me you were the last angel God created." Dean questioned. 

"He's our baby brother, yes. But Cassie here is special." Said a voice from behind Cas. The angel turned and the Winchester's were surprised to see tears pool in the angel's eyes.

"Gabriel." Cas whispered, her voice full of emotion. Gabriel smiled and opened his arms for her. She jumped up and fell into the archangel's arms. "I thought you were dead." 

"Nah couldn't leave my baby bro alone with these two knuckleheads, could I?" The older angel muttered as he held his brother. Sam and Dean watched the exchange in confusion, anger and fondness. 

"How are you back, Gabriel? Lucifer iced you." Dean asked after watching the two angels hug it out for a moment.

"Hello, Trickster." Gabriel bragged with a cocky smile as Cas returned to her seat. 

"You said Cas is special?" Sam inquired. Cas bowed her head modestly as Gabriel explained.

"When Dad was creating Cassie here he let me help him out, finally, I'd been bugging him for millennium before to let me help create an angel, a sibling but he'd always said no. But with Cas, he finally caved. Technically Cas should have been amongst the lowest ranks as the generations of angels determine the rank they're in. Cas is an archangel-seraph hybrid, archseraph if you will. With the correct power he could become a fully fledged archangel." Gabriel explained fondly. "Because I helped our father create him, Cassie has a special place in my heart. He is my favourite. So I'm here to help." 

* * *

"Jesus, Gabe. A little warning." Dean groaned. He looked around and saw the familiar run down scene that was a motel room. "Where are we?" 

"Blue Ridge, Georgia." Gabriel answered. Dean bent over and rested his hands on his knees. Cas shuffled forward and rested her hand on his back in concern. 

"Dean?" She asked quietly. Dean straightened his back and smiled at the angel, nodding. 

"Let's go get a drink." Said Sam, of all people. Dean happily agreed and Cas accepted the offer because Dean was going. Sam and Gabriel went out to the car while Dean relieved himself. 

"Hey Cas, tie the plaid shirt around your waist." Dean said when he reentered the main room. Cas dutifully slipped the shirt off her shoulders and tied the sleeves around her waist as she'd seen before. Dean watched with a raised eyebrow as her skin was revealed, tracing over the soft slopes of her shoulders and the smooth skin over her collarbones. A blush graced Cas' cheeks when she noticed Dean staring at her. Without a word, Dean stepped forward and pulled Cas flush against his body by her waist, he looked into her eyes affectionately for a second before pressing their lips together in a chaste, but loving, kiss. Dean pulled back and took her by the hand before leading her out to the Impala. They found a biker bar quickly and filed in after safely parking Baby. Gabriel noticed that Cas was getting some less than desired looks from some of the patrons at the bar and tensed. 

"I'll get us some beers." Sam said knocking on the table twice then he wandered to the bar. 

"What have you got so far?" Gabriel lowly. Dean shuffled his seat closer to the archangel and then leant into his personal space. 

"4 men dead; one up in flames, one in the drink, one suffocated on air and the last got crushed by a rock. Cas thinks it's a witch of nature because the deaths match the elements." Dean explained, his eyes flicking around the bar suspiciously. Cas nodded in confirmation and looked at her brother expectantly. 

"I agree that the deaths reflect the elements but all of The Elemental's apprentices died in the great flood." Gabriel muttered as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. 

"Badass witches got ganked by water?!" Dean snorted incredulously with an amused grin. 

"I told you that these witches could only be killed by the powers of nature, Dean." Cas pointed out quietly. Sam returned with the beers and sat next to Cas.

"I thought you meant that the elements had to be used in a spell to kill them." Sam inputted. Dean took a sip of his beer then nodded. 

"No, the reason these witches are so powerful is because they harness the power of nature, which is the strongest form of power on Earth. It's destructive and merciless yet loving and accommodating. However, Aether took the essence of a tsunami, an earthquake, a volcanic eruption and a storm to make himself The Elemental; him taking the essence of natural disasters meant that his powers would be predominantly destructive and his intentions were to be as such. Should he be caught in any one of the disasters he strives to control then he, as the exploiter of such power, will perish. Which is why his students met their demise when faced with the flood." Gabriel told them. The conversation turned to Gabriel's resurrection when Sam decided he should look into The Elemental. 

"I'm going to go get my laptop." He said interrupting Gabriel's story despite his reluctance. Cas placed her small hand against his arm and shook her head.

"I'll go, Sam." She said. The younger Winchester nodded and gave her a grateful smile. Cas stood and shuffled past the closely packed bodies to the Impala, not regarding her surroundings. Just as Cas was reaching into the passengers foot well to pull Sam's laptop out, large hands grabbed at her shoulders and pushed her against Baby. Cas let out a shocked squeak and thrashed against the hands. It was now that Cas realised that, with her grace weakened, she had the strength of a human woman and no way of fighting them off. The two men laughed obnoxiously and pulled at Cas' clothing as her eyes filled with tears. Terror burned through her body since she realised their intentions. Faceless men pulled her vest top strap and bra strap off her shoulder and hands pulled her pants undone, tugging them down a fraction. "Stop, no, no. Please." Cas whimpered helplessly. A hand pulled her shirt up over her left breast and pulled the cup down to roughly grope her, ignoring her pleas. "Please..." Cas sobbed, tears streaming down her face as she struggled against the hands. She squealed in fright when a incessant hand was shoved down the front of her panties. She sobbed violently as she threw punches with no force behind them. Suddenly the hands were gone and replaced with pained grunts, Cas hesitantly looked up but tears were clouding her vision. She saw a large blurry figure beating her attackers. 

"Hey, her yer ok now. I ain't gon' hurt ya. Shh, yer ok." Said a Southern voice from above her. Cas wiped her eyes pointlessly and looked up at the man. His tan face was muddied but his stormy blue eyes stood out from between his long, stringy, brown hair. Cas noticed the man had broad shoulders as he pulled her up and that he was only 2" taller than her, who now stood at 5'5" in her feminine form. Cas looked at him properly for a second, taking in his sleeveless button up and sleeveless leather biker jacket, before collapsing in the man's arms and letting the violent sobs bubble up to the surface. "Don' worry, I got ya, yer safe. I dealt with 'em. Shh yer ok." The stranger murmured softly. Cas' stomach was still turning in fear but relief flooded her body. 

"Th-thank y-you." Cas spluttered through her sobs but the man shushed her. 

"What's yer name, sweetheart?" He asked gently, keeping his voice low and soft. 

"C-c-cas." She stuttered. She tried to calm herself down but she was too scared, too...  _human._  

"Well, Cas, who're ya with?" He asked.

"My... my b-brothers an-a-and m-my bo-b-boy-boyfriend." Cas answered between sobs and shaky breaths. "Wh-what's y-your n-name?" She asked to distract herself from what had just happened.

"Daryl." He answered with a warm smile.

"Th-thank you f-for saving me, Daryl." Cas stammered with a weak smile of her own. 

"Hey!" A voice yelled from the bar. Cas' head snapped up and saw Dean running towards them. "Get off her!" Cas stuck her hands out towards Dean to slow him down but didn't move from Daryl's protective grasp. 

"No, D-dean, it's-it's ok." Cas stuttered quickly. Dean glared down at Daryl but listened to Cas.

"What happened?!" Dean asked urgently when he noticed Cas' tear soaked face. Dean's question invoked more tears to fall and she turned to sob into Daryl's collar. 

"Two bastards were tryna rape 'er, don' worry I shut that shit down b'fore they could do any physical damage. She's real shook up though." Daryl answered for her. Dean's eyes lit up with rage but he felt grateful.

"Thank you so much, for saving her." Dean said sincerely, his voice waving slightly. Daryl glanced up at him and his lips curved upwards. 

"Ain't nothin'." He said. Cas sniffled loudly and peaked up at Dean. His face softened to a sad smile and he opened his arms for her. Cas glanced up at Daryl, who instantly released her. She lunged into Dean's arms and sobbed into his chest. 

"Really,  _thank you._ She means the world to me, thank you for helping her." Dean whispered. Daryl looked at them with a hint of longing but smiled softly. 

"Y'all ok now?" Daryl asked after a second. Dean looked at him and nodded with a grateful smile. "I'm gon' get gone. 'm glad yer ok, Cas." Daryl murmured then stood up.

"Thank you again." Cas' voice drifted up from in Dean's arms. 

"Really. Ain't a problem. Ne'er would wish that on no-one." Daryl said simply then turned and walked to a motorbike. Dean chuckled at the irony in Daryl's leather jacket sporting angel wings then held Cas close. 

"I've got you, Cas. You're ok." Dean whispered.

"I-I couldn't-couldn't fight them off, I-I was useless. I was weak, Dean." Cas whimpered. Dean shushed her and rocked them gently.

"That doesn't matter, Cas. It doesn't. You've been cursed or something, your grace is weak, you're on low power. That doesn't mean anything. Me, Sammy and Gabe still love you. We don't care if you're weak but you are  _never_ useless." Dean whispered. Cas whined and nuzzled into Dean's chest. "Come on. I'll take you home." Dean said pulling her up onto her feet. "Wait here I'll tell Sammy and Gabe." Cas shook her head and whined desperately, pulling on Dean's arms. She glanced down at the unconscious men on the floor. 

"No, Dean. Please no." Cas begged. Dean looked down at her sadly and nodded, holding her tightly. 

"Ok, ok, I'll pray to Gabe, tell him what I'm doing." 

From across the parking lot, Alyssa Rea glared at the two knelt by Baby. _Hunters_. Something had to be done to throw them off... or slow them down. 

* * *

Dean held Cas close as they both laid on one of the bed's in the motel room. Dean whispered to Cas, still trying to calm her down. Both were feeling an odd buzzing throughout their bodies and it was making them tired, which made the almost human panic. 

"I'm tired, Dean." Cas stated, her tone surprised and scared. Dean chuckled and placed his hand on her waist, he pulled her to half lay on his chest then gently pressed their lips together. Their lips moved together in a loving and passionate kiss, Dean gripped onto her waist tightly to hold her against his body. Cas hummed happily and curled her hand around Dean's neck. Before long, the low buzz intensified and their kiss slowed. 

"Let's go to sleep." Dean whispered against Cas' lips. Cas pulled back and smiled down at Dean then laid her head on Dean's chest to go to sleep. Dean stroked her hair and smiled up at the ceiling, he didn't think he'd ever been this happy before. Eventually they both fell into a deep slumber, a sleep so deep that Dean didn't even stir when Sam and Gabriel returned which was unusual for the older Winchester since he was taught to always be alert but Gabriel would have sensed if something was wrong. Sam waved it off, Dean had been pretty stressed since God had returned and the whole thing with Amara and Mary so the younger man thought that his brother deserved this. In the night, Gabriel felt Dean and Cas' molecular structure shift and change. His head snapped towards the two on Dean's bed and he instantly moved to wake Sam up.

"Gabe? What's wrong?" Asked Sam sleepily as he rubbed his eyes. Gabriel looked back at the other bed and said nothing, only pointed in shock.

"Oh Fuck."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam’s speech isn’t entirely mine, it’s comprised of various edits so credit to the creator(s)


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up to Sam shaking him. He groaned then pulled Cas closer to his body in a protective gesture only to be confused upon feeling a small body, and not the new, smaller, feminine body of Cas but the small body of a toddler. Dean pulled his eyes open and frowned. He was holding a black haired 3 year old (approximately) in his arms. 

"You think that's worrying, you should see yourself." Said Sam from the side of the bed. Dean jumped up from the bed and dashed to the bathroom. Staring back at him was himself but not as he was when he fell asleep with Cas in his arms rather as he was at 17. 

"Really?!" Dean groaned. He dragged his feet as he walked back out into the main room upon hearing the sniffles. Cas perked up when she saw Dean coming out of the bathroom.

"Deanie!" Cas exclaimed excitedly. To the surprise of Gabriel and Sam, Dean's face split into a wide grin and he quickly scooped the toddler into his arms. Said toddler squealed in delight and giggled into the now teenager's neck. Without hesitation, Dean strode over to Sam's bag and pulled out two of the hair ties the younger Winchester kept there before taking a seat at the table with Cas on his knee. Sam and Gabriel exchanged worried looks and joined them at the table both staying quiet as they watched Dean tie Cas' hair up in high bunches. 

"Dean? How are you feeling?" Gabriel asked cautiously. Dean looked up at his with bright eyes and Cas also turned her large wide eyes to her older brother. 

"Feeling?" Dean inquired. The sight was nothing short of adorable, Dean in his usual night clothes looking like his usual self just younger with Cas as a tiny toddler, still female, drowning in Dean's now massive shirt. 

"Yeah." Dean shrugged.

"I feel like a 17 year old." He said before turning his attention to the little girl on his knee. "How are you feeling?" He said gently. Cas reached up and tapped Dean's cheek with a gummy grin.

"Like baby!" She exclaimed. Dean smiled fondly and looked back up at Gabriel, who had a look of longing and reminiscence in his golden eyes. 

"It seems that Aether has cast a spell on you both, effecting both your minds and bodies, probably to distract us." Gabriel explained to Sam but Dean's head tilted in confusion. 

"But you said that he's the Elemental, who controls nature, the elements." Dean questioned. Cas played with the ring on Dean's finger as she listened to the adults speaking. 

"He controls all nature, Dean-O. The natural elements and the elements of human physiology and human mentality." Gabriel elaborated. "Why did you leave last night?" Dean's face hardened and his eyes became angry. Cas sensed the anger coming from the hunter and hid her face in his chest. 

"Some... monsters tried to rape her but a guy stopped it, he saved her." Dean hissed. Cas, however, pulled away from Dean's chest with a big grin. 

"Da'yl!" She shouted happily. Dean's face soften to an affectionate smile while Gabriel's face turned to one of such anger that it could challenge God's wrath. 

"I should have been paying more attention to her, I should have done something about the looks she was getting."  Gabriel growled. 

"It's not your fault, Gabe. It's the bastard's who tried to rape her, they're at fault." Dean said jumping to Gabriel's defense. 

"Bad men, not Gabe." Cas said seriously. Gabriel smiled and lifted Cas into his arms to hug her tightly. 

"Will killing Aether get them back to normal?" Sam asked after a minute. 

"It will get them back to their correct ages, yes. Cas' gender switch is due to... other forces." Gabriel concluded. 

"So, how do we kill him?" Sam asked. 

"I can do that without a problem. The issue is finding him because he might not be a  _him_. Seeing as he's currently going by Alyssa Rea." Gabriel said. "He could easily change his visage into something we don't recognise." Sam nodded as he listened. Dean smiled at the toddler curled up in Gabriel's arms. He knew that he was supposed to be a 38 year old man and he had the thoughts and memories from the last 21 years but he definitely felt as he did when he was 17 the first time round. Cas, however, was acting like a 3 year old, she clearly remembered who they were but showed no signs of remembering anything else. 

"Deanie." Cas whined, stretching her arms out towards the hunter. Dean smiled softly and took the young girl into his arms. 

"We should get you two some clothes while we look for Aether." Sam reasoned. Dean placed a gentle hand on Cas' head and nodded in answer. Gabriel smiled at the pair and rose out of his seat. 

"Let's get going." Said Gabriel as the archangel headed towards the door. Dean stood and positioned Cas on his hip, ensuring that the large shirt covered her completely, then he followed Gabriel out the door. Sam watched them walk out the door and made a move to follow them but hesitated. Gabriel had said that the spell on Cas was due to 'other forces' but there was a hint of pride in his tone, _Gabriel_ was the one who put the spell on Cas. The only question was why? With that question in mind he followed his family out to the Impala. When they arrived at the mall, Dean refused to let go of Cas in fear that she'd get lost in the crowd. 

"Get Cas clothes first, Dean-O, me and Sammich will get you some." Gabriel said his voice low under the noise of the mall. Dean's grip tightened on Cas as he nodded then turned to find some kids clothes. Cas was singing softly in Dean's ear as they walked and she looked around curiously, Dean's heart clenched with love when he heard her singing. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, expressing the love he felt. It didn't take him long to find the kid section but there were so many choices for little girls. 

"Cas? Would you like dresses or pants?" Dean asked softly, not really wanting to interrupt Cas' singing but not knowing what to pick for her. Cas looked around the section then pointed to a dress. Dean picked it up and smiled; the dress had a light aqua blue torso with pink and orange ombré flower and purple flower details and the green stems connected them and the skirt was a peach soft tutu. "You'll look beautiful in it, Cas." He said softly, Cas squealed happily and hid her blushing face in Dean's neck, her curls bouncing in her bunches. Cas pointed to a white shirt with a bee on it next and some tiny blue jeans. Dean figured they wouldn't need much so moved onto shoes. He found a teeny pair of light pink sneakers that could match both outfits. "Want anything else, angel?" Dean asked as he tried the juggle both the toddler and the clothes. Cas wiggled in Dean's arms, trying to get down. 

"Down." She said simply when Dean didn't release her. Dean carefully placed her on the floor then took her hand to let her lead the way. She toddled towards the soft toys, the massive shirt dragged along the floor and fell off one tiny shoulder. Dean smiled at the sight.

"What do you want?" Asked Dean when they reached the toy aisle. 

"Aww, isn't she adorable!" A voice cooed from behind Dean. The older Winchester turned to the teenage girl confused but understood when he saw her looking at Cas. The toddler pointed at a bee plushy excitedly.

"Deanie, bee!" She said jumping up, trying to reach it herself. Dean lifted her onto his hip and let her grab the plushy. Dean kissed her forehead and held her tightly. 

"You're a good big brother." The girl said. "Your parents leave you to look after her often?" Dean looked at her and shook his head. 

"No I'm here with our older brothers." The lie rolled off of Dean's tongue naturally. Cas tilted her head in confusion but said nothing, understanding that they had to lie. 

"Why is she only wearing that massive shirt?" She asked nosily. Dean glanced down at Cas and shrugged.

"She slept in it last night and didn't want to take it off this morning." Dean lied, he'd already planned his answer. 

"Deanie's shirt." Cas explained with a small smile. The girl cooed again and gently tugged on one of Cas' curly bunches, which had Dean flinching back minutely. 

"I think it's so amazing that you look after your sister like this, that you two are so close." The teen said flirtatiously, twirling her hair around her finger. 

"We're a close family." Dean said taking a step away from the girl only to have her follow. Dean's lip twitched in annoyance and he tightened his grip on Cas. 

"Do you watch her all the time or do you get some alone time? Your brothers ever look after her?" She asked reaching out to touch his arm. Cas scrunched up her face. 

"Deanie loves me." Cas said to the girl confused. 

"I'm sure he does, honey, but I just want to know if he gets any alone time. Do you like to play with your other brothers?" She asked in a baby voice. Cas looked up at Dean then looked back at the girl. 

"I don't want Sammy or Gabe. I want my Deanie." She answered. Dean's lips curved up very slightly. 

"You know, with helping out with Cas and helping my brothers I don't really have time for any alone time." Dean said then pressed a light kiss to Cas' temple.

"Then surely your brothers owe it to you to take her off your hands for a few hours." The girl persisted. Dean's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, which the teen mistook for confusion. "Why don't we go and find your brothers and ask them to take this precious little thing for a few hours while we... move some furniture around?" She asked stroking her hand over his arm. Dean shook his head.

"I can't. I have to look after her." Dean said stepping away. The girl scoffed and shook her head.

"Come on, I'll make it worth your while." She insisted. 

"My Deanie." Cas said. Then she hid her face in Dean's neck. 

"Just a few hours, what do you say?" She asked attempting to press her body against Dean's, who stepped back again with a look of disgust on his face. 

"I say you're desperate, How many times do you have to be told before you get the hint? I clearly want to be with Cas." Dean hissed then he strode away, leaving the girl with a look of shock on her face. 

"You not want her, Deanie?" Cas asked softly. Dean shook his head and kissed Cas' cheek again. 

"No, angel. Do you remember when you were big?" Dean asked, he slowed his pace to prevent having the conversation in the checkout line. 

"I 'member." Cas answered with a nod. 

"What do you remember?" Dean pushed. Cas smiled and looked down shyly. 

"I 'member you giving kisses. You my boyfriend." Cas said quietly. Dean smiled and gently pushed her head up so they could look into each others eyes. 

"Exactly, so I'm not going to cheat on you. I know I don't have a great track record with relationships but you're different and I'm not going to ruin it just because we're under this stupid spell." Dean said reassuringly. He pressed a kiss to Cas' forehead and continued on their path to the checkout. 

"We got Cas some pull ups too." Gabriel said when they all met up in the centre of the mall. 

"Gabe can you cover us? I wanna change her." Dean said. Gabriel did as asked and Dean removed his shirt from Cas' body. Dean pulled the pull up over Cas' bare bottom and tickled her sides, which caused Cas to giggle happily. Dean put the dress on Cas' small body and slipped her little feet into the pink sneakers. He tightened Cas' bunches then told Gabriel that he was done. 

"Aww Cassie, you look so cute." Gabriel cooed. He pressed a kiss to the toddler's hair. Cas giggled and threw her arms around Dean's neck. 

"Hun'gy." She whispered. Dean stroked her bangs then looked up at Sam and Gabriel. 

"Can she eat normal food, Gabe?" Dean asked. They weren't entirely sure when they'd started calling him Gabe but before Lucifer had 'killed' the younger archangel, the Winchester's had gotten closer to him. 

"I don't know. Cassie, show me them teeth." Gabriel grinned at the younger angel as she bared her little teeth with a giggle. "Do you think you can eat food like Dean?" 

"Yah, yah, yah!" Cas exclaimed, bouncing on Dean's hip excitedly. The older three laughed her then they headed toward a diner. They found a booth and ordered before they started talking about the case.

"Gabe, why can't you find the Elemental with your angel crap?" Dean asked once the waitress was out of earshot. 

"Because he's the Elemental, he's a very powerful witch and if he doesn't want to be found, he won't be." Gabriel explained. Dean sighed and glanced around defeatedly. " _However,_ we can use the elements to find him." Both Sam and Dean's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't get it, why does nature effect him?" Sam asked.

"He took aspects of nature in order to control it. No-one likes to be controlled, Sam, so when the victim has the opportunity to overpower the controller then they will do so. Nature, being the most powerful thing on Earth, despises being controlled by a lesser creature and will do anything to go against Aether when given the chance and will be kind to those who use her against Aether. The only problem is that, to be able to use nature against Aether, one must use magic however she will allow it if it means she can break free from Aether's grasp." Gabriel elaborated. "Hence why only nature can harm him." Cas tilted her head to the side as she looked over to the waitress then crawled around the booth and climbed onto Dean's lap. 

"Deanie, why is he wearing a dress?" She asked pointing to her. The three men looked at her confused.

"Girls wear dresses, Cas, like you are now." Sam answered softly. Cas shook her head absolutely.

"Yeah but he's a boy." She said frowning. Dean flicked his eyes between Cas and the waitress, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Well sometimes some boy-" Sam started but he got interrupted by Dean.

"Who's wearing a dress Cas?" He asked her. The waitress then came to the table with their food and then left with a warm smile for Cas. 

"Him." Cas answered. Again the men looked at her confused but after a moment Gabriel's face changed into a look of realisation. 

"Gabe?" Dean asked upon noticing his expression. Cas turned around in Dean's lap to look at her brother and Sam stopped eating to look at the archangel next to him. 

"Cas, he's seeing Aether." He said. 

"Care to elaborate?" Sam asked. 

"He was affected by Aether's power so he can see Aether's true form." He continued.

"But the witch put a curse on me too and I can't see him." Dean argued.

"He changed you to a teen whereas Cas is a toddler. Children are notorious for being brutally honest and they aren't corrupted by the world around them yet so they see people for who they truly are." Gabriel countered. "Cas hardly remembers anything due to being in this state, he has two acts of power pressing down on him. In his mind, he is three and female so he's seeing Aether's true form."

"So you're saying that only Cas will be able to find Aether?" Sam asked. 

"Pretty much, at least we know he's moved on from Alyssa." Gabriel offered. Dean sighed and picked up his food. Gabriel stared down at the table briefly before his head snapped up. "We need to go." 

"Why?" Dean questioned around his food. 

"Aether knows I'm here and he's calling for us to meet with him."

* * *

"Gabriel, it has been too long." Aether greeted with a smile. Gabriel stepped forward while the brother's stayed back, Cas curled up in Dean's arms asleep. Dean was expecting the witch to be old, maybe wearing a long cloak, but instead he was young, early 20s. He was the same height as Dean, when Dean was the correct age, he had light brown, short hair and was wearing dark jeans and a grey hoodie. The only strange thing about the man was his eyes; they were 4 different colours. Dean knew about heterochromia iridium and sectoral heterochromia but he'd never seen four different colours in one eye. However, there in front of him it was; Aether's eyes were red, blue, green and yellow. 

"Aether." Gabriel replied. Aether sighed.

"I suppose you are here about the deaths." He asked solemnly. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"More so about the fact you curse my brother and the hunter." Gabriel said, his posture was straight and intimidating and his tone was lined with irritation. Aether's bizarre eyes flicked to Dean and the toddler in his arms.

"Oh, they're yours." Aether commented with disinterest. Gabriel's eyes narrowed.

"I feel you are forgetting  _whom_ you are addressing." He growled. Aether raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Oh no, not forgotten. I simply do not care." He retorted. 

"Change them back." Gabriel demanded angrily. No matter what powers Aether now held, he was once human and for a human to show such disrespect towards an archangel was blasphemous. Aether laughed.

"Oh I don't think so." Outside thunder clapped loudly, shaking the building. Aether rolled his eyes then muttered under his breath. Behind Gabriel, Dean huffed at the sudden weight of an adult Cas, still female but an adult. Suddenly, the Winchester's and the angel's were in an unfamiliar house. 

"Where are we?" Dean asked setting Cas down on the couch. She turned over but didn't wake up, Dean smiled fondly then turned back to Gabriel. 

"Your new home." Gabriel announced with a proud grin. The Winchester's looked at each other then back at the archangel in disbelief. "Come on, I'll give you a tour while he sleeps." The house was simple but spacious; the ground floor was open plan with a big, modern kitchen and a comfortable living room. In the living room was a 50" flat screen and a blu-ray player above the fireplace, opposite the TV was a large couch and next to the TV was a floor to ceiling bookcase filled with all of Dean's favourite movies and Sam's favourite books. On the second floor were 4 bedrooms each with their own en-suite bathrooms and walk in closets. 

"What are these doors?" Sam asked when they had made it back downstairs.

"This one is to the garage, where the Impala is in there safely." Gabriel replied pointing to the door next to the refrigerator. "And that one goes to the bunker." He finished pointing to the door next to the stairs. 

"The bunker?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I figured you'd need direct access to it." Gabriel answered opening the door to reveal the bunker beyond it. "At the moment this door is the front door and so is the only way to get into the bunker." 

"Awesome." Dean whispered then he walked through the door and headed for his room. Cas slowly opened her eyes and sat up, her long hair fell over her face. She rubbed her eyes then pushed her hair away. She looked around and stood quickly, she had no clue where she was. She stepped towards the open door and hopped through upon recognising the bunker. She rushed to her room to change into some dark grey leggings and a blue vest top. "Cas, you're awake." Said Dean from the door. 

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed. She jumped over and threw her arms around him, relieved that he was ok. 

"Hey, so you saw the house?" Cas nodded and pulled back. "What do you think?" 

"What do you mean?" She asked stepping away.

"Gabriel, he gave us the house." Dean explained with a smile. "Grab all your stuff, we're moving in." Cas smiled and turned to start shoving her clothes, old and new, into her duffle. Dean carried on down the hall with his box and returned to the house. Dean naturally claimed the biggest room for his own. Cas eventually made her way back up to the house and put her stuff in the room next to Dean's. While she unpacked her clothes into the dresser she heard Sam shuffling back and forth in the hallway. It didn't take Dean long to set up his room and when he finished he happily walked downstairs to the kitchen, he opened a few cupboards and the refrigerator and was surprised to see that everything was stocked. As he was pulling out the ingredients to make spaghetti and meatballs, Cas hopped down the stairs. She greeted him with a soft smile then stood in front of the bookcase. She pulled out The Shining then curled up on the couch. "You know, we could watch it if you wanted to." Dean said from the kitchen, Cas looked up with another small smile and shook her head. 

"I like reading but we can watch it when I'm finished." Cas suggested. Dean smiled and leant his hands on the back of the couch.

"But then you know all the best bits and the surprises." Dean whined. Cas folded the corner of the page down then closed the book before turning to face Dean fully. 

"But they're different interpretations, the way I envision the story won't be the way it's shown on film. Besides I've seen you watch movies more than once." Cas said. Dean smiled and nodded his head before turning back to the kitchen. Sam came down the stairs with his laptop and sat down opposite Cas, he saw the book she was reading and smiled.

"Good book." He said before turning back to his research. 

"Grubs up." Dean announced as he put the four full plates on the dining table. Sam stood with his laptop and Cas with her book. "Nope, laptop and book away. We're having a family dinner." Dean said, Gabriel turned the corner with a laugh. Sam and Cas put their forms on entertainment on the couch then sat at the table as Dean placed bottles of coke next to their plates. They ate together happily, talking and joking together. Afterwards Gabriel used his angel powers to clean everything up and Sam and Cas returned to their places on the couch. Dean flopped down in the middle of them and sighed loudly.

"Yes Dean?" Sam asked.

"I'm bored, let's watch something." Dean suggested as he picked up the remote. 

"What do you want to watch?" Cas asked pulling her book down on the coffee table. 

"I've wanted to watch American Horror Story for a while." Dean said clicking on the first episode. Sam rolled his eyes and stood.

"I'm going to keep researching, you two can watch." Sam said with a knowing grin. Dean huffed and turned back to the screen. Halfway into the first episode Dean put his arm across the back of the couch. Cas glanced at Dean and shyly curled into his side. By the end of the episode, Cas was hooked. 

"I like Tate." Cas said as Dean stood to get them both a drink. 

"He's a psychopath." Dean reasoned. Cas shrugged and smiled up at him. He placed a hand on her head and she hid her face in his stomach. 

"I don't care, I like him." Cas insisted. 

"You into psychopaths?" Dean questioned. Cas looked up at him with a cheeky smile.

"I'm 'into' you aren't I?" She sassed. Dean laughed and stepped away.

"You've spent too much time with our brothers." Cas smiled at his back and relaxed into the couch. Cas clicked on the next episode as Dean returned to the couch. They spent the rest of the day watching American Horror Story until Gabriel intervened. 

"You two should get to bed." Dean looked up at him confused. 

"Why?" He asked. Gabriel laughed. 

"Because it's half 2 and we're looking for Aether tomorrow." He answered smiling. Dean relented and lead Cas up to her room.

* * *

"What's your plan?" Sam asked Gabriel the next morning while they were waiting for Cas and Dean to wake up.

"After being in such close proximity with Aether's true form I can sense his power and where he is so when they get up, I'll take us to him. You three will have to try and distract him while I conjure the power of nature." Gabriel explained. 

"Won't she turn on you if you're trying to control her for a while?" Sam asked concerned.

"No, my intention is to free her. If anything she'll be grateful." Gabriel answered. Not much later, Cas came downstairs wearing skinny jeans and a baggy, grey sweatshirt. Sam handed her a cup of coffee and smiled as she sat down on the couch with her book again.

"I'm surrounded by nerds." Dean teased when he saw Cas. 

"Hey! I don't like books." Gabriel protested. Dean turned to grin at Gabriel then made his way over to the angel. 

"Morning." He whispered into Cas' hair. Cas smiled softly and looked up at him. "Have you even put it down yet?" He asked. Cas laughed gently and closed the book to turn to him. 

"You know Dean, if you read once in a while you'd understand the allure of a good book." Cas commented. Dean stared at her surprised while Sam laughed at her from behind him. 

"I read." Dean argued half-heartedly. 

"I mean books, Dean, not comics." Cas said with a small smile. Dean scowled at her but it quickly turned into a smile. He pressed a kiss to her forehead then turned to the kitchen.

"When are we ganking this bitch?" He asked as he poured his coffee. Cas watched him for a moment then continued reading. 

"Tonight." Gabriel answered. Dean nodded then joined Cas on the couch. 

"Wanna watch more of your favourite psychopath?" He asked. Cas thought about it for a second then nodded with a sigh. Dean grinned and pulled up the next episode of American Horror Story, Cas pulled her curls over one shoulder then leant into Dean's side. Sam watched the scene in surprise but said nothing. Dean subconsciously ran his hand up and down her side as they watched. Cas smiled to herself and leant into him further. Eventually Sam and Gabriel joined them until Dean's stomach growled loudly. "Let's go get food." Dean announced standing up. Cas fell on her side and glared up at him. They piled into the Impala and Dean pulled out to find the nearest diner. 

* * *

The two Winchester's and Cas entered the house as quietly as they could but Cas could tell that the brother's were worried about Aether sensing Gabriel. Both angels had assured them that Gabriel could shield his presence. 

"You're back." A voice said from the corner of the room. The three turned to face Aether. "I have to say, Castiel I am  _loving_ this form." He purred with a seductive smile on his face. Dean scowled at him when he saw Cas blush delicately. 

"Back off." Dean growled. Aether laughed and stepped closer to Cas, who had led the boys into the building. Cas tilted her head confused and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear after it fell out of the plait Sam had done for her. 

"It's a powerful spell, you know, you are 100% woman." Aether whispered, he stepped up and raised his hand to stroke his thumb over her cheek. "I know how to make women feel good." Dean glared at the Elemental and wrapped his arm around her waist. 

"I said back off." Dean hissed as he gently pulled Cas away from Aether. 

"Ok, ok. Where's the archangel?" Aether asked looking behind them for the angel.

"In Heaven, on a bender, banging someone? I don't know." Dean answered. Aether looked at them suspiciously but let it go in favour of running his eyes over Cas once again. They didn't know how long it would take for Gabriel to do what he needed to do so Sam nudged Dean when he went to shift Cas behind himself. Cas held onto the back of Dean's shirt as Sam began to converse with Aether in attempt to stall. However it wasn't long before a loud crash distracted Aether long enough for Sam and Dean to push him back to where they'd agreed earlier. Immediately Aether slammed his fist on the floor and split the ground in two, separating the brother's. The crack in the rock filled with water and Aether looked around cautiously but angrily. Sam surged forward to tackle the Elemental but was thrown back then surrounded by fire to prevent another attempt to take him down. Dean shouted out for his brother, pulling away from Cas' grip. "Gabe, get a move on!" Dean yelled frantically as he looked for a way to get over the gap. Gabriel conjured a fire to trap Aether.

"You really think that you can use my powers against me, you fool?!" Aether cackled. Gabriel stepped forward menacingly and Dean stopped in shock, he knew that Gabriel could be scary as it kind of came with the job description but seeing him confront the witch was a whole other level. The archangel reinstated the intimidation that derived from being God's most terrifying weapon. 

"I find it amusing that you believe you have superiority over me." Gabriel started. "You are but a human who stole the immense power of nature to become something you do not deserve. You dare confront I, an archangel, with such disrespect when you would be nothing without your theft." Aether scowled at the angel then his eyes flicked back to the others, who were attempting to regroup. Aether threw a blast of wind in their direction to throw them off and they all flew apart with a gasp. Cas fell onto the floor with a grunt then began to roll towards the crack in the ground, she managed to hold onto the side as the rest of her fell. 

"CAS!" Dean screamed upon seeing the angel. He immediately scrambled to her. "Hey, hey are you ok?" He asked as he gripped onto her hand tightly. "Gabe get a move on." Dean huffed, making an attempt to pull Cas out of immediate danger. Sam steeled himself then ran through the flames trapping him and jumped over the crevasse to help but the force of his landing caused some of the rocks at the edge of the crack to fall thus causing Cas to slip further into it. "It's ok, I'm not gonna let go." He assured when Cas looked up at him with panic and fear in her blue eyes. Sam slid over to them and took her other hand. Together, the brother's pulled her out and scrambled backwards away from the valley. They turned their attention back to the archangel and weren't surprised to see his amber eyes alight with rage. After checking that his brother was okay, he turned back to the Elemental.

"What do you think you can do to me?" Aether hissed. Gabriel grinned wickedly. "Nature's my bitch, you think she'll harm me?!" Aether's voice raised, an action that could easily be mistaken for anger but Gabriel could see the other was stalling out of desperation and fear of the unknown. Gabriel tossed the witch down the crack then proceeded to conjure water, to deepen the river that Aether himself had placed down there, then fire, to fill the space between, then air, to make the river rage and the fire inescapable, then earth, to close the crack the witch had created. Nothing but the muted screams of the other filled the room but eventually that stopped too and was replaced by soft whimpering. 

"Cassie?" Gabriel asked softly. The brother's parted to allowed Gabriel to approach his brother. 

"She cut her leg badly." Sam explained. Gabriel's gaze trailed down to her leg and the blood around it. He smiled softly then raised his hand to cup her cheek affectionately. 

"You're okay, brother." He whispered as he channeled his grace into the wound and healed it. Gabriel was pressing a kiss to her forehead when the brothers' attention was drawn away from the angels to a figure behind them. 

"Gabe?" Dean alerted the angel, who turned to face where the Winchester's were gazing. A woman stood smiling down at them, the way a mother smiles at her toddler when he's playing. She had bright green eyes, that could challenge even Dean's, and long brown hair that way pulled into a french braid. Her hair was decorated with brightly coloured and very much alive flowers and her deep green dress adorned the same. She bore not shoes on her feet nor a jacket on her back, which would have been sensible considering the temperature outside. Gabriel made no move to defend himself so the Winchester's didn't raise their weapons.

"Thank you, Gabriel. Boys." She said softly, nodding her head gratefully. 

"You're welcome." Gabriel returned. Without another word, the woman disappeared. 

"Who was that?" Sam asked.

"Nature." Gabriel replied, helping Cas and the brother's to stand. "We need a break to relax. How about we go to a water park?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own The Shining, all credit goes to the great Stephen King (A passage from the book is written in italics, again all credit goes to the author, Stephen King.) Also spoilers for The Shining.

"We don't have swim suits, Gabe." Dean stated when they were back in the safety in their house. Gabriel looked at him incredulously.

"You underestimate me once again." Gabriel said. "They're in your rooms. Get into them then I'll take us there." With childlike excitement, the brother's ran up the stairs to change. "You too, Cassie." Before long, the boys were downstairs waiting for Cas. Dean turned when he heard Cas' soft footfalls on the stairs, Gabriel had given her a simple, black, halter neck bikini. Dean smiled softly and made his way to the door with Sam. 

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as the two angel's joint them at the door. 

"Centre Parcs in England." Gabriel answered then placed his hands on the two boys. Suddenly Dean found himself in a changing cubicle with Cas. He smiled at her once again then pulled her forward to press their lips together. Cas sighed happily and rested her hand on Dean's bare chest. "Cas, Dean come on." Said Gabriel from outside the cubicle. Dean pulled away and rolled his eyes then took her hand. Sam watched them carefully as they made their way over to the wave pool so they could acclimatise to the water. He noticed that as they walked around Dean would hold Cas close but would only put his arm around her shoulders, never around her exposed waist. Sam shrugged it off and joined his family in the pool. After they all got used to the water, Gabriel lead them to the outside pool. "Let's race." Gabriel exclaimed excitedly when they reached the beginning of the rapids. Dean turned to his brother and Cas in question and smiled brightly when they nodded with returning smiles. They went on them a lot before the brother's stomachs began to growl. They went to the food court and found a table.

"What do you want, Cas?" Dean asked with a gentle hand on her shoulder. A few tables away a group of guys sat staring at the small family. 

"She is hot." One of them stated. One of his friends agreed while another shook his head. 

"She's with three guys, Tony, she's bound to be with one of them." He said lowly. The first guy, Tony, huffed and turned his attention back to Cas.

"None of them are acting like they're together so..." He said after a minute. 

"With her figure? Fat ass? Thick thighs? Big tits? Unless they're gay, there's no way at least one of them isn't tapping that." Another interjected. The group hummed and proceeded to watch as Dean returned with their drinks. 

"Oh Cassie, some of the locals have taken to you." Gabriel said in a cheery tone. Sam elbowed him in the ribs as Cas and Dean turned around. Dean's eyes narrowed slightly then he took her hand in his own with a soft smile. Cas returned the smile then joined Sam and Gabriel in their conversation of what they were going to do next. 

"The biggest slide takes a picture at the end." Sam exclaimed with childlike excitement. They ate then headed to go on more slides. After a few hours they retreated to one of the hot-tubs.

"We need to discuss getting Cas back to normal." Dean said as he reached under the water to place his hand on Cas' knee. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, why do we have to do that now?" He asked. 

"Excuse me for wanting him back to normal." Dean sighed. Cas looked at Dean and smiled, she too reached under the water to grasp Dean's knee. They relaxed in the hot-tub until darkness swallowed the sky. 

"Are you ready to go?" Gabriel asked. After all round agreement, Gabriel took them back home. They got changed then Cas took her place on the couch once again while Sam and Gabriel retreated to their rooms. Dean smiled softly when he saw Cas on the couch then went to the kitchen to make himself a coffee.

"Cas? You want a coffee, sweetheart?" Dean asked. Cas flushed at the term of endearment but said nothing since Dean hadn't noticed that it had slipped. 

"Yes please." She answered. She picked up the remote and clicked onto Netflix. "Dean, we're on season 2." Dean smiled fondly as he walked over to join her. He placed the coffees on the table then sat down next to the angel. Cas immediately curled into Dean's side and placed her cup on her knee. They watched quietly with occasional comments.

"How far are you in your book?" Dean asked at the end of the episode. Cas shifted onto her knees so she could watch Dean's face.

"I'm on chapter 27." Cas answered with soft eyes. Dean chuckled softly.

"I thought you'd be further." Dean commented.

"I would be but you keep asking me to watch American Horror Story." Cas answered. Dean smiled and stroked his thumb over her cheekbone. 

"Tell me what's happening then read some to me?" Dean suggested softly. 

"But you already know what happens." Cas said with humour in her tone. Dean rolled his eyes with a fond smile.

"Just, please." Dean said. Cas' lips twitched into a little smile before she picked her book up off of the coffee table. 

"So far, they have moved to The Overlook and Jack is beginning to be affected by the hotel. Jack and Wendy's relationship was starting to get better. Danny had been told by Hallorann not to go into room 217 but he went in and got strangled by the woman in the bathtub." Cas started as she flicked through the book to find her place. Dean smiled and relaxed back into the couch, his arm resting across the back. "- _'Danny, what happened?' Jack asked. He put out his hand to touch the puffy side of Danny's neck. 'Who did this to y-' 'Don't you touch him!" Wendy hissed. She clutched Danny in her arms, lifted him, and had retreated halfway down the stairs before Jack could do more than stand up, confused. 'What? Wendy, what the hell are you t-' 'Don't you touch him! I'll kill you if you lay your hands on him again!'..._ " Dean raised his hand to pause her. 

"I don't understand why she doesn't give him the benefit of the doubt here." Dean said when he knew he had her attention. Cas closed the book around her finger and smiled gently. 

"He has previously been violent towards Danny and she's still trying to work around their troubles, she has to learn to trust him again." Cas replied. Dean sighed.

"I get that but why does she just jump to the conclusion that he did it, he's obviously trying to get better and she's recognised that. Part of learning to trust someone is not jumping to such conclusions, innocent until proven guilty and all." Dean reasoned. "He clearly loves his son too." Cas smiled and leant back into Dean's side. Dean raised his hand and cupped Cas' cheek to pull her into a soft kiss. Cas hummed contently and pushed into the kiss. Cas gasped as Dean gripped onto her waist, Dean took advantage of her slack mouth and he slipped his tongue passed her lips. Cas whined and tangled her hand in his hair to hold him in place. Dean smiled against her mouth and dragged his hand down her side to tighten his hand on her thigh. Cas bit her lip with a smirk when Dean pulled away for a breath, Dean ran his fingers through her hair and smiled at her lovingly. "Let's keep watching." He whispered, Cas' smile dropped slightly but she managed to keep it in place until she was tucked back into his side. She couldn't understand why Dean didn't want to keep going, he was known for sleeping with women so why was she any different, perhaps because she was actually a man but she still didn't understand why. Maybe Sam would know.

"I'm just going to talk to Sam." Cas said softly then she stood with a quick kiss to Dean's cheek. Dean had opened his mouth to speak but she was already up the stairs, he watched her go confused but turned back to the TV with a shrug. She knocked gently on Sam's door and entered when his quiet voice said so. 

"Hey Cas, what's up?" He asked as he sat up. Cas opened her mouth to answer literally but changed her mind with a shake of her head.

"It's Dean." She answered. Sam waited for further elaboration but she gave none. 

"What about him?" He finally asked. Cas looked down at her hands sadly. "Cas?" He placed her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. 

"He didn't want to engage in sexual intercourse with me, is there something wrong with me? Is it because my vessel is usually male? Am I not good enough for him?" Cas said, panic rising in her voice and tears welling in her eyes. Sam looked at her with his puppy-dog eyes and wrapped his long arm around her shoulders. 

"Cas, there is nothing wrong with you and you are perfect for him, everyone knows that. He probably doesn't want to sleep with you yet because he respects you." Sam said, his tone low and comforting. 

"What do you mean?" She asked. 

"I mean, when we were at the water park he didn't touch you below your shoulders because you were in a bikini. It may seem like it's because he doesn't want to but he really does, he just respects you as a person."

"But he slept with women all the time." Cas protested. Sam smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Cas, he didn't respect them, they were just there for release. You've been his best friend for years and he's loved you for a long time too, he is going to want to make sure that you don't feel like a quick fuck to him, he wants to make sure that you feel that he wants you for more than that." Sam answered. Cas nodded, she still had doubts but she knew that she wasn't going to be able to get rid of them anytime soon. 

"Will- will he lose respect for me if I try to seduce him?" Cas asked tentatively. Sam smiled and shook his head. Cas nodded slowly then stood. "I should get back to him, thank you Sam." Cas left the room and returned to Dean on the couch. 

"Everything alright, sweetheart?" Dean asked when she was safely back in his arms. 

"Yes, I'm ok." Cas answered, she shifted to press a lingering kiss to his cheek then settled down once again. 

* * *

"I'll be fine for one night, Jay. You know I'll spend my night watching my show." She smiled into her phone as she wandered aimlessly around her house. After a few minutes of reassurance she bid her brother goodnight and hung up. She went to the kitchen to get a drink. "No coffee." She muttered in frustration. She then returned to the couch and pressed play on Netflix. As see watched she began to think of a post she saw on Instagram earlier that day, she shivered and shook her head. It was halfway into the second episode of her show when she heard the rustling outside, she paused the TV then stood to close the curtains. As she stared out into the darkness she felt the urge to go outside and check for... something. She unlocked her backdoor and stepped out, she only walked to the corner of her house to look out into the back garden but it was enough for her to feel evil eyes on her. She shook her head and hurried back into the house, locking the door behind her. She sunk back into the couch and laughed at herself. "Too many horror movies." She whispered as she pushed play again. It didn't take her long to relax as she watched, forgetting about her simple fear of the dark. At quarter to midnight, a deep sense of dread fell onto her. She shook her head again and rubbed her tired eyes. She ran a hand through her hair and stretched, her eyes falling shut. But a shift in the air had them snapping open again. Fear caught the noise that was about to escape her throat. 

The last thing she saw was a white face and dark, black eyes.

* * *

"Dean, I think I've found us a case." Sam shouted as he walked down to join them for breakfast. Cas was stood at the stove cooking bacon, eggs and sausages while she engaged in quiet conversation with Dean and Gabriel. 

"Good morning, Sam." Cas greeted with a smile. Sam returned the sentiment and sat down at the island with his brother and the archangel. 

"What's the case, Sammy?" Dean asked. Cas plated up the food and placed it in front of the brothers. "Thanks Cas, would you mind getting me another coffee please?" 

"Of course." Cas smiled and gestured for Sam to continue speaking.

"Some people in Topeka have been found torn apart. Doesn't discriminate on gender, sexuality, religion, ethnicity or age, though victims tend to be between 13 and 25." Sam said, reading the articles from his laptop. 

"Werewolf? Thanks, sweetheart." Dean asked, thanking Cas when she put the now full cup down in front of him and sat next to him. Sam smiled at them before shaking his head.

"Hearts and all organs were accounted for." Sam replied.

"Shapeshifter?" Cas interjected.

"No reports of dopplegangers." Sam rejected once again.

"Vampire?" 

"Too much blood left at the scene and when I say torn apart I mean _torn_." Sam insisted. He clicked onto some of the crime scene photos and turned the laptop round to face them. Dean gagged at the sight and focused on the cup in front of him. The victims were unrecognisable; skin was hanging off muscles, chunks of flesh separated from the bone, organs hanging out, bones were twisted in un-natural directions. 

"What could do something like that?" Dean asked looking at Gabriel. The archangel shrugged.

"We should interview the partners." He replied. Dean tilted his head. 

"Partners?" He questioned.

"Yeah, each victim was found by their boyfriend or girlfriend." Sam elaborated. 

"Ok, we can go in pairs. Get round quicker. Me and Cas, you and Gabe." Dean said. 

"is it really a good idea for you to go with Cas?" Sam asked with a smirk. 

"Yes, bitch, I can be professional." Dean bit back with a returning smirk. "Suit up we'll go in 10 minutes." Sam and Dean went upstairs and changed into their FBI suits.

"Gabriel, would you mind getting me a suit?" Cas asked quietly. Gabriel smiled at his brother and click his fingers. Cas looked down; she was now wearing a grey pencil skirt, a white blouse, a grey blazer and professional black dress shoes. "Thank you, brother." 

"Anything for my little brother." Gabriel smiled. He too changed into a suit as the boys made their way down the stairs.

"Let's go." 

* * *

"What did you find?" Dean asked when they met back a their house. They sat in the living room, Sam, Dean and Cas were sat on the couch while Gabriel had conjured up a LoveSac. 

"Did you find anything? Or were you too distracted?" Sam asked with a smirk. Dean scowled at his brother.

"All of the victims were afraid of the dark and frequented a site about glassware." Cas finished. Sam looked at her confused.

"Tumblr, they were on tumblr." Dean clarified. 

"The people we spoke to fit those categories too." Sam said. Dean's eyebrows furrowed then he stood abruptly. The other three watched him confused as he pulled Sam's laptop out of his bag by the door. He pulled up Tumblr and got into the first victim's account to look at the most recent posts before pulling up another window to do the same for the other victims. Sam, Cas and Gabriel looked at each other and watched him in silence. 

"All of them reblogged the same post within the week before their deaths." Dean announced after 10 minutes of looking. 

"What post?" Sam asked. Dean's eyes scanned over it.  ** _(I didn't post the following post, credit goes to the original 'poster'.)_**

"It's about classic horror icons and how many people are instinctively scared of certain things-fire, heights, snakes, spiders- because there was a time when being scared of those things made sense. The last question is,  _'What happened, deep in the hidden eras before history began, that could effect the entire human race so evenly as to give the entire species a deep instinctual, and lasting fear of pale beings, with dark sunken eyes, razor sharp teeth, and elongated faces?'_. There's a picture that goes with it..." Dean's eyes focused on the picture as he zoomed it. After a minute he sighed and leant back into the couch. 

"You find something?" Sam asked. Dean turned the laptop to show his brother the zoomed in picture. 

"It's a Tulpa." He said sadly. Gabriel had been unusually quiet while Dean was on the laptop. 

"It's not a Tulpa." He finally said. All eyes turned to him. "Well it is but it isn't." 

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"Many millennia ago, before cavemen drew on walls, there was a species that did prey on humans. It craved the fear it induced in it's prey. It had the same characteristics as described and it makes sense that it would instill such a species wide fear in all of humanity."

"But what made them disappear in the first place." Dean asked.

"People forgot." Gabriel answered simply. "The instinctual fear was there but people forgot the reason they were scared so they weren't afraid of it anymore."

"What was it?" Dean asked.

"Αρχαίο φόβο (Archaío fóvo)" Gabriel said.

"It means Ancient Fear." Cas said when she saw Dean go to ask what it meant. 

"How do we kill it?" Dean asked.

"The only way I can think of is, when it appears don't be afraid of it. It gets it power and strength from fear." Gabriel said. 

"Will it attack you?" Sam asked. "You're an angel, surely you can block out fear."

"It won't go for me because it knows I'm more powerful than it. It's not that intelligent but it recognises that Cassie and I are more intelligent than it thus can easily overcome it. It has to be one of you two." Gabriel explained, his tone regretful.

"What if you put us in one of your tricks with one of them, so we can see how we react." Sam suggested. Gabriel hesitantly nodded and stood. Sam followed his lead and nodded. After a click of Gabriel's fingers, Sam's vision went black. Dean took Cas' hand as they waited.

Sam opened his eyes and glanced around, he was still at the house but his family weren't there. He checked all of the doors, all of them bricked up. He relaxed into the couch. It wasn't long before he started to hear rustling and footsteps outside. He calmly wandered over to the window and looked out. He turned when he felt eyes on his back. He slumped back into the couch when it appeared in his face. It's dark eyes boring into Sam's bright ones, it's sharp teeth glinting in the dim light. Sam's heart rate increased and adrenaline coursed through his veins, his muscles tensed and sweat beaded on his forehead. Suddenly he was back on the couch with Cas and Dean. 

"You got scared." Gabriel said simply. Sam shook his head.

"No I didn't I was preparing for a fight." Sam denied.

"I programmed the trick to pull you back if you got scared." Gabriel said. Dean stood up with a pat on Cas' hand. 

"Let's light this candle." Dean said. Gabriel clicked his fingers and subjected Dean to the same setting as Sam had. However, Dean's head never raced, adrenaline never flowed, muscles stayed relaxed and he didn't sweat. Due to Dean's lack of reaction, he wasn't pulled back when Sam was. Gabriel pulled him back after a moment. "Did I pass?"

"Yes, you showed no emotional reaction." Gabriel said. "We can summon it tonight, Sam, Cas and I will stay invisible so we can smite it while it's weak." They nodded then went their separate ways. Cas curled up on the couch with her book, Sam went into the bunker to see if he could find a cure for Cas and Gabriel zapped off... somewhere. Dean went into the kitchen to make Sam and Cas a coffee, he put Cas' on the table in front of her then went into the bunker and put Sam's in front of him. 

"Dean." Sam called as his older brother turned to walk away. "How are you and Cas?" Dean pulled out the chair next to Sam then sat.

"She's... She's great. All my life I thought I couldn't be in a relationship because of our life but when she pulled me out of Hell- and we got passed the stick up the ass phase- I could finally connect with someone. And she's a good girlfriend." Dean answered with a lovestruck smile.

"Boyfriend." Sam stated. 

"What?" Dean asked confused.

" _He's_ a good  _boyfriend._ Cas is a dude, Dean. Gabriel changed Cas into a girl but he is still  _Cas_ , he's still a guy and you need to remember that. You didn't just make a move because of the spell did you?" Sam asked. 

"No of course not. I mean the spell helped but no." Dean denied.

"Good because I know you love him Dean, I know you do and I'm completely fine with that. Dad is gone, he can't hurt you anymore and I know Mom loves you no matter, so do I but I love Cas too, don't hurt him." Sam said before turning back to his papers. Dean huffed then stood up and headed to the gym. Sam sighed then prayed to Gabriel. 

"What's popping, Sammich?" Gabriel greeted with a smile. Sam gestured to the chair that Dean had been sat in.

"Dean's forgetting that Cas is a guy. He keeps saying 'she' and said that he's a good  _girlfriend_. I think that he is still in denial about his love for male Cas because of our dad but I'm worried about what it'll do to Cas if Dean goes back to his bachelor ways after you turn him back to normal." Sam said softly. Gabriel nodded and looked away thoughtfully. Sam continued with his research for a few hours while Dean worked out. Eventually Dean appeared in the library, shirtless and sweaty. Dean was looking over Sam's shoulder when Cas rushed into the bunker. Dean looked up to as what was wrong but stopped short upon seeing her. She was dripping wet after taking a shower and only had a small towel wrapped around her waist while she held her chest in her arms. Sam looked up at her unaffected and Gabriel wore a small, smug smile. 

"Gabriel give me my towels and clothes back." She hissed angrily. Gabriel laughed and shook his head. Cas rolled her eyes then her gaze landed on Dean. "Erm... Dean can I borrow a shirt or something?" Dean's eyes ran over her exposed form and a small smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah, follow me." Dean said then he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. Gabriel winked suggestively. Cas moved to follow him but Sam held her arm.

"Be careful." Cas nodded with a grateful smile. Cas walked into Dean's room somewhat shyly. Dean was leant against his drawers. His eyes raked over Cas' body and bit his lip. He raised his hand to gesture for Cas to come forward. Sam may have been right about him forgetting that Cas was a man or that he knew he wasn't great at relationships but if he could do one thing exceptionally well it was sex. Dean pulled Cas against his body and smirked down at her. Cas' arms tightened self-consciously around her chest as she flushed shyly. Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing, he leant down and pressed his lips to her neck, his hands gripping onto her bare waist. Cas let out a soft hum and leant closer to the hunter in front of her. All of her worries about Dean's affections towards her slipped away as Dean sucked and nipped up her neck, in that moment she didn't care if it all ended when she was restored to her natural state. Dean gently grasped her wrists and pulled them away from her body so she could drag her perfect nails down his sweaty chest. Dean pulled back to look into Cas' eyes then gently cupped her neck so he could press their lips together in a passionate kiss. Cas mewled quietly and pushed her body flush against Dean's. The hunter huffed a laugh and began to push her over to the bed. When she felt the bed press against her shins, she allowed herself to fall back. Dean grinned down at her and tugged at the towel around her waist. Cas took a deep breath and nodded hesitantly. Dean carefully pulled the towel away from around her waist.

"Move onto the bed, sweetheart." Dean said softly. Cas blushed delicately but did as she was told. Once Cas' head was on a pillow, Dean started to unbutton his trousers. In a swift movement, Dean pulled both his trousers and boxers off, slipping his shoes and socks off too. Cas' breath hitched when Dean covered her body with his. "Shh, it's ok." Dean murmured against her lips. Cas let out a shaky breath and raised her arms to curl them around Dean's neck. Dean lead them into another hot kiss, one hand tangled into her dark hair while the other trailed down her body. Cas gasped and arched up against Dean when he slipped his finger into her wet heat. "Mmm, you're so wet, baby." Dean groaned in Cas' ear. Cas bit her lip and watched him with lust filled eyes as he pulled back to watch his finger disappearing into her. His eyes met hers. She hooked her finger over the amulet swinging between them and pulled him down for another kiss. Dean moaned into the kiss as his erection brushed across her leg. Cas pulled away breathlessly and ran her eyes down his body. "Oh..." Dean moaned as he was pushed onto his back. Cas sat back to admire Dean's body. She bit back a moan upon seeing his thick length. She slid back up to meet Dean's gaze. 

"You're so big." Cas mewled into his ear between sucks. Dean groaned and pulled her face back to his for a rough kiss, his hand slid back down to work on opening her up. Cas whined when Dean pulled his fingers out of her. Dean smirked and bit his lip as he sat back to line himself up. "Oh Dean." Cas moaned as he pushed into her slowly. 

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight." Dean grunted when he bottomed out. He hid his face in her neck, breathing heavily while allowing her to adjust. Cas tangled her hands in his hair and tugged him into a soft kiss. "Ready?" Dean whispered against her lips after a second. Cas nodded desperately and dragged her nails down his back as he pulled out. 

"Mmm, Dean... More." Cas whined after a few slow thrusts from Dean. Dean shifted so he could thrust into her faster. "Oh, oh, Dean." Dean grinned then moved his head to her neck so he could suck at her tender skin. 

"Let go, Cas. Just let go." Dean murmured in her ear when her moans became higher and more frequent. Cas' back arched as her orgasm ripped through her body. Dean moaned lowly as he released himself into her wet heat. The two laid in silence for a minute while they regained their breath. "You ok, sweetheart?" Dean whispered as he raised his weight off Cas and looked down at her. Cas smiled sleepily and nodded. Dean returned the smile then pecked Cas' lips gently. Dean climbed off the bed to find them some clothes for the both of them. "Go have a shower, I'll meet you back in the living room for some more American Horror Story, yeah?" Dean asked when he came out of the bathroom, clean and wearing some grey sweats. Cas scooted to the edge of the bed and stood in front of him with a shy smile. Dean pressed a kiss to her forehead then left her alone in the room. With a light sigh, she moved into the bathroom with the t-shirt Dean had given her. After showering, she dried her long hair to a comfortable dampness then put her underwear on before the t-shirt. As she was putting the towels on the rack, the door opened and a hand was placed on her shoulder. Thinking it was one of her family members, she didn't turn around.

Then the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

While Cas and Dean were upstairs, Sam was downstairs with Gabriel making food. 

"Where's Cas?" Gabriel asked, his tone was rushed and concerned. Both Winchester's looked at the archangel confused. 

"She's showering." Dean replied. He glanced at Sam then sat on the sofa. Sam continued making their dinner with a worried glance to Gabriel.

"Gabe, what's wrong?" Sam asked quietly. Gabriel leant casually against the counter so he could speak to Sam without Dean hearing.

"I felt a surge of celestial energy about 5 minutes ago." Gabriel said without elaboration. 

"You mean...?" Sam questioned. Gabriel nodded with his eyes watching Dean wearily. "Are you going to tell them? Will Cas know?" 

"Not in the form he's in now. The baby will be using the weakened grace to help it grow." Gabriel said. "This means my prank is going to be cut dramatically short." 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked curiously, leaning back on the counter next to Gabriel. 

"A nephilim grows at a much faster rate than human baby. It takes two to three days for it to form it's soul fully, the part of Dean within it took a tiny part of Dean's soul and, while it grows within Cas, it will take a tiny part of his grace then in those two or three day it will 'twist' it's parent's soul to make it their own. When it's soul is formed, it will need to form it's own body according to it's parents appearances. During this period, Cas will need to be in his normal body because when the baby has it's body it'll be a 1 year old human. It will confuse the baby if one of it's parents changes while it's so young." Gabriel explained. Sam nodded in understanding.

"What will it know when it's... 'born'?" Sam asked after a moment of thought.

"It will know Dean, Cas and us. It will be able to say daddy and papa, so long as we make sure to say it to the baby as it's forming it's body. It should also be able to crawl or walk depending on how intelligent it is." Gabriel answered then he realised something. "Dean? When did Cas get in the shower?" Dean looked at the time then up the stairs worried. He stood up and started for the stairs.

"Cas?" Dean called. He peeked into Cas' room quickly on his way to his own room. " Cas?" He asked looking into the bathroom. "Cas?!"

* * *

Cas groaned as she regained consciousness. She went to rub her head but she couldn't move her hands. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around confused. She was no longer in the Winchester house, instead she was in a dimly lit, decrepit room. She lowered her eyes to her restricted arms and struggled slightly to see if there was any give.

"Finally you're awake." Said a voice from the darkness. Cas squinted in an attempt to see who was approaching.

"Gadreel?" Cas asked as the other angel approached. She calmed down slightly but her tension returned when seven angels stepped up behind Gadreel. "Brother, what's going on?"

"I presume you know who we are." Gadreel stated. Cas nodded. "Do you know why you're here?" Cas shook her head. 

"You have created an abomination with a human,  _a Winchester._ " Said Af, angel of anger. 

"Heaven is too great to be lessened by such beings." Added Samyaza, angel of pride.

"Heaven has been untainted for many millennia." Stated Zaqiel, angel of purity.

"We cannot allow it to carry any further than here." Commented Sandalphon, angel of new life.

"We'll ensure they never know what truly happened here." Hissed Sathariel, angel of deception.

"None of us will ever tell of the coming events." Whispered Shateiel, angel of silence.

"No-one will hear about the demise of the rebel angel and it's... spawn." Finished Azrael, angel of death. Cas' eyes flicked nervously between her brothers. 

"I'm carrying...? I have a...? Dean and I have...?" Cas stuttered. She glanced down her body and tears welled in her eyes as she realised the inevitability of both her and her child's death. "Sandalphon, how can you want the death of this baby?" Cas asked, tears now dripping down her face.

"It's an abomination!" Af bellowed, his voice echoing through the building. Cas flinched at the volume and recoiled back. 

"You think that the Winchester's need anymore baggage, don't you think you're enough?!" Sathariel growled.

"We're doing them a favour. We're ridding them of their troubles. You're all about helping the Winchester's aren't you?" Azrael commented. Cas sobbed quietly and nodded. 

"And if you and your...  _baby_ are gone, then Gabriel can return to his position as leader of Heaven." Samyaza hissed. Cas looked up at Gadreel pleadingly and for a split second she thought she saw, what could have been, guilt but it went as quickly as it came. 

"You aren't even part of any of the ranks in Heaven, even as a fledgling you didn't fit in. By sacrificing yourself now, you're not only taking the burden off your precious Winchester's, you're purifying Heaven too." Zaqiel chipped in. Cas' shirt was becoming wet with the tears falling from her chin. A gust of wind flowed through the building causing Cas to shiver violently, making her realise that she was only wearing Dean's shirt. 

"Our Father wouldn't want this to happen." Cas plead. Af laughed.

"Father left us! He left us to fend for ourselves and that's what we're doing!" Af declared. 

"We're protecting our family, Castiel, why don't you understand that?!" Zaqiel stressed. Cas' body was overcome with shakes and sobs. 

"Please, I'm trying to protect mine!" Cas wailed. 

"They don't want you, Castiel!" Af roared. "You're a broken angel, whatever you're feeling, that isn't right. You're too  _human._ " 

"Your grace..." Gadreel finally spoke up. "You're not at full strength." Cas' head snapped to Gadreel in surprise. "Gabriel's power is affecting your vessel and your grace. And the nephilim is using your grace to grow." An evil smile made it's way onto Azrael's face.

"Then we can have some fun." Cas struggled against the bindings desperately. Zaqiel, Samyaza and Sandalphon stepped back, their graces not allowing them to physically harm another living thing. Gadreel looked at Cas' tear streaked face and backed up too. Shateiel stepped up with a piece of cloth in his hands, he stepped behind Cas and shoved the cloth in her mouth then he tied it around the back of her head. He then stepped back with the others. Gadreel was the only angel not grinning sinisterly at the younger angel rather he looked remorseful but he did nothing to stop Sathariel leaning down to whisper in Cas' ear.

"He doesn't want you, he's using you, they all are. We're just going to end your suffering... After having some fun." Sathariel cackled. "You deserve this, they aren't even looking for you... they're rejoicing. Dean was using you for your body, when he finds out you're carrying this abomination he'll cast you out." He continued, voicing all of Cas' fears. The worst part was that Cas believed his brothers. "Dean would leave you if Gabriel gave you your usual vessel back and you know it." Cas let out a pitiful cry and nodded in agreement. Sathariel grinned up at Af and nodded. "Remember you're doing the universe a favour, Castiel." He murmured as he stroked a hand through her hair, the action could have been seen as a sign of affection between siblings but it repulsed Cas. Af strode forward with a knife in hand, twirling it menacingly. 

"Since we found that your grace isn't at full power, I figured that this would be more painful for you... and more fun for me." Af explained before pressing the sharp blade to the flesh of her bare arm. "Let's start off simple." Then he pushed down. Cas bit her lip through the pain, only allowing a quiet whine past her lips. Gadreel's eyebrows furrowed and he looked away. Once he had worked with the Winchester's, he had helped Castiel live before and, while he didn't agree with bringing a nephilim into the world, he didn't want to kill his brother. Plus he believed that the Winchester's could raise it to be good and in control of it's powers but the other seven angels wouldn't allow him to back out now. "Those  _Winchester's_ ruined Heaven for us and  _you_ helped them." Af growled, dragging the knife down her thighs. Cas cried out in pain. The seven angels watched with self satisfied smiles on their faces as Af raised his knife to cut deeply across her stomach, where the baby would be if she wasn't an angel. Cas struggled, tugging at her bindings in attempt to protect her stomach. Luckily for the nephilim, Af wasn't using an angel blade so the cuts weren't marking Cas' grace. "You know, none of us even know why God wanted another angel. He had so many of us and he wasn't a great father as it was. You were doomed to be a burden from the start." Af growled in her ear while he pulled the knife over her shoulder, across her collarbone then over the swell of her breast. Cas shouted out in pain and thrashed around on the chair, trying to escape the sharp edge. 

"Why do you have to kill us?!" Cas plead. Samyaza stepped forward.

"Because you have taken two great powers and joined them together. It's blasphemous! It could destroy Heaven!"  

The next day and a half were filled with whispers of hatred and deceit, her body was covered in blood, cuts and bruises. Nothing passed her lips but sobs; no cries for help, no pleas to stop. Gadreel could tell that she had made peace with her death and the only hings that were hurting her now were the words being whispered into her ear and the knowledge that her child would die with her. Cas was shivering violently from blood loss and her lack of clothing. Cas could feel her life slipping, the nephilim within her was desperately clinging onto her weakened grace. For the first time, since she was kidnapped, she prayed to her brother. 

_Gabriel, I know I don't have long now. My baby is making my time shorter as it tries to survive. I'm sorry, brother. Tell the Winchester's that I'm sorry for being such a burden. Thank you, brother._

Cas' eyes began to slip shut but they snapped open when a scream filled the air. The bright flash of an angel dying was the only source of light in the room that was now familiar to her. She tried to keep her eyes open but her body wouldn't allow it. In the haze of her mind, she heard a voice talking to her and hands shaking her. The voice sounded like it was underwater but she focused on it as hard as she could. 

"Come on, wake up." Cas slowly opened her eyes. Gabriel's blurry face came into view. "That's it, brother. I'm here. You need to be awake so I can heal you." Cas blinked a few times and dizzily looked around. Gabriel pressed his hand to Cas' cheek, healing all her wounds. Cas coughed uncomfortably then met her brother's eyes. Gabriel let out a laugh of relief and pulled his brother into a hug. "I'm so glad to see you. Why didn't you call me right away?" He asked as he untied Cas' restraints. The younger angel looked down ashamed without a word so the archangel resorted to reading the angel's memory. "Oh, Cassie, none of that is true." Gabriel murmured. Cas sniffled.

"I have a nephilim." Cas mumbled. 

"You have a baby, I know. It's soul is ready so we need to change you back to your normal vessel." Gabriel said softly as he helped her stand. Cas closed her eyes as Gabriel's fingers made contact with her forehead, she felt her body shift and her grace come back to full strength. "Welcome back, little brother." Cas' eyes opened and glanced down. He was back to his usual self. He could feel the nephilim growing stronger every second. "We need to get you back before he breaks away to form his body." Cas nodded and moved to follow but stopped short.

"He? My baby's a boy?" Cas asked with an excited smile. Gabriel grinned back and nodded. Cas smiled down at his midsection, his mind racing with names. Gabriel took Cas' arm and flew back to the house. 

"Cas! You're ok!" Sam exclaimed when he saw the figure stood next to Gabriel. "I'm so glad you're ok." Sam said pulling Cas into a tight hug. "Is the baby ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah he's ok. He's just about ready to detach." Cas smiled. 

"Sam? Who are you talking to?" Dean called from the bunker door. "Cas you're back." A grin spread across Cas' face but it quickly morphed into a look of pain. 

"Cas?" Sam asked. "Is it coming?" Cas groaned and curled over.

"Yeah, he... he's coming." Cas moaned in pain. Dean looked at Cas confused.

"Who's coming?" He asked. 

"Your son. We need to get him somewhere comfortable." Gabriel rushed out. Dean watched in shock as Sam and Gabriel lead Cas upstairs to his room. Dean followed them upstairs to Cas' room. Cas was laying on the bed, sweat was beading on his forehead.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he approached the bed. 

"Cas is having a baby." Sam replied without taking his eyes off of Cas. Pain ripped through Cas' stomach and he desperately grasped Sam's hand.

"How?! She was never pregnant." Dean exclaimed.

"A nephilim growing in an angel carrier grows immensely faster than a human pregnancy. Your son was conceived two days ago and he is detaching now. Cas and the baby needs you to be here." Gabriel explained as quickly as he could. Cas gritted his teeth and squeezed Sam's hand, who also groaned in pain. 

"I'm sorry, Sam." Cas whined. Gabriel's eyes flicked between the three other men in the room.

"Dean, get your stubborn ass over here and help Cas deliver your son." Gabriel snapped. "Sam, distract him." Dean took Cas' hand in his right and stroked down his arm with his left. Sam lifted his right hand to stroke through Cas' hair. 

"Hey, Cas." Sam murmured as he sat next to the angel. "Hey, have you thought of a name for him?" Cas' eyes focused on Sam's face and a fond smile set on his face. He quickly glanced at Dean but other than that he looked at Sam as he answered the younger Winchester. 

"Erm I was thinking Levi, it means 'joined' in Hebrew. And Tate for his middle name." Cas said shyly. "Levi Tate Winchester." He looked at Dean for approval. 

"I love it." Dean smiled. 

"Brother, I need to to focus all your attention on your grace." Gabriel said softly. He was sat behind Sam with his hands resting on Cas' stomach. Cas closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in pain. He squeezed both Winchester's hands as another wave of pain flowed through him. 

"I can't, Gabriel, I can't. It hurts too much." Gabriel looked at his brother in panic. 

"Ok, it's ok, Cassie. We're here. Levi needs you to concentrate on your grace and help him detach, ok? Can you do that for him?" Gabriel asked softly. Tears collected in Cas' eyes as the pain intensified. 

"Ok, ok, yeah I can do it." Cas nodded. Cas closed his eyes and whimpered as he focused on his grace, on the source of the pain. Sam, Dean and Gabriel watched as Cas stopped squirming and his hands relaxed.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he's going to encourage Levi to detach his soul from Cas' grace so he can start to form his body because if Levi stays attached any longer than today then it could get dangerous for Cas." Gabriel explained. Sam nodded and looked up at Dean. The older Winchester had an odd look on his face as he looked at Cas, Sam could tell what he was going to do. A few tears leaked through Cas' closed eyes as his body began to shake. "He close to detachment." Cas' eyes snapped open and began to shine bright blue as his grace powered up. The Winchester's watched in awe as a swirl of blue and green light materialised in Gabriel's arms. "You did it, brother." Gabriel whispered proudly. Cas' eyes focused on the light and he smiled fondly. Gabriel gingerly passed it over to Cas.

"Hi Levi. It's Papa. I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried about you. Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Sam are here too. And here's Daddy." Cas said softly, pointing to each of the men. It was best to introduce the family early on, the earlier they learnt each of the members the better chance the nephilim had of remembering that they were family. Dean leant over Cas and looked down at Levi. 

"Levi, it's Daddy." Dean smiled and took a deep breath. 

"Let's put him in the crib and let Cas get some rest. He'll have a body when you wait up, Cassie." Gabriel said. He moved to take Levi but Dean stopped him.

"Can I?" He asked. Cas nodded slowly. Dean took him into his arms and slowly walked over to the crib. Once Levi was safely in his crib, the three men left Cas alone. Cas wanted to get up and look at Levi but he was exhausted. He fell asleep knowing that when he woke up his baby would be there. 

* * *

A quiet whining stirred Cas from his sleep. Cas looked around confused.

"Papa." A soft voice said. Cas looked to the crib and a wide smile spread across his face. Levi was stood in the crib looking at Cas, a gummy smile made its way onto his little face. Cas lifted the little boy into his arms and sat on the bed with him on his lap. The boy had light brown, curly hair, a little button nose and blue-green sectoral heterocromia. Cas smiled and pulled Levi against his chest, laying down with him held tightly against him. Cas tightened his arms slightly around his son, who snuggled into his father's chest. After a few minutes of cuddling, Levi sat up on Cas' stomach and pointed to his mouth. 

"Are you hungry?" Cas asked as he carefully sat up. Levi nodded with a little smile. "Do you want... some eggs?" After a quick nod from the toddler, Cas stood with him in his arms. He took Levi down to the kitchen where Gabriel was sat at the table with a concerned look on his face. The archangel didn't look up at the sound of Cas coming down the stairs.

"Sam, I'm worried about Levi." He mumbled sadly. Cas smiled and walked over to his brother. 

"Levi's fine, brother." Cas said softly. Gabriel's head snapped up and a wide grinned spread across his face. Levi smiled too, reaching out for his uncle. Cas watched fondly as Levi nuzzled his face into Gabriel's neck. 

"I didn't think he was going to make it." Gabriel whispered. Cas tilted his head in confusion. "You've been asleep for nearly three days. He wasn't taking his human form. I had him and Dean sit with you for four hours everyday, had Dean talk to him but he wouldn't take. I guess he was just waiting for you to wake up." Gabriel explained. Cas opened his mouth to speak but got interrupted by the door to the bunker opening. 

"Cas! Nice to see you awake, man." Sam exclaimed, pulling Cas into a tight, brotherly hug. "How are you feeling? How's Levi?" Sam asked with a happy grin. 

"I'm fine, I'm a little sore but I'll live. As for Levi, why don't you ask him yourself." Cas asked with a small smirk, he gestured to the archangel behind Sam. Sam turned, only now noticing the older angel. Levi turned his head to glance shyly at the tall hunter. It took the toddler a minute to recognise the younger Winchester but when he did, he threw himself into the others arms. 

"Papa." Levi said then he pointed to his mouth when he knew he had his father's attention. With a fond smile, Cas turned to the fridge to pull out an egg and the milk. 

"Levi, would you like little sausages in you eggs?" Cas said, showing the little boy the package. Levi tilted his head as he thought before nodding. Cas got to making Levi his eggs with a content smile on his face. Sam and Gabriel sat Levi on the table, trying to get him to speak. 

"Levi, what's papa making for you?" Sam asked, stroking his hand through the boy's soft curls. 

"Egg." Levi answered after a moment.

"Good job." Gabriel praised. "Who's this?" He asked, pointing to Sam. 

"Unca Sammy!" Levi cheered, clapping his chubby hands together. 

"Yeah! Who's that?" Sam answered pointing to Gabriel. 

"Unca..." Movement behind the angel distracted the toddler. "Daddy!" Levi shouted happily. Dean smiled softly and came forward to lift Levi into his arms. 

"Look at you." Dean murmured. Cas watched the scene with a racing heart, the feeling of love rushed though his body but his heart clenched painfully. He didn't know how Dean would respond to him now that he was back to his usual state, he was hopeful but he didn't expect Dean to treat him as he did when the angel was female. 

"Daddy, Papa egg." Levi said, attempting to explain. 

"Papa is making you an egg?" Dean asked as they made their way over to where Cas was cooking. 

"Yah!" Levi leant over towards Cas, trying to see what the other man was doing.

"Hey, no, careful. It's hot." Dean scolded as he pulled Levi away. Cas smiled to himself then turned to the boy in his love's arms. 

"It's nearly ready, not long now." Cas said before pressing a gentle kiss to Levi's forehead. Cas glanced up at Dean fondly but quickly averted his gaze. 

"I'm glad you're both ok." Dean said keeping his eyes on Levi. 

"Gabriel. Af, Gadreel and the others, they aren't the only ones are they." Cas asked quietly as he poured the egg and sausage mixture into the frying pan. Gabriel stood and come closer to where Cas was stood. 

"Cas..." Gabriel started but Cas shook his head. Dean leant on the counter next to the oven and watched the brothers carefully.

"Don't lie to me. I know a lot of Heaven dislike me and nearly all of Heaven will think that Levi's an abomination, there's going to be more than 7 angels seeking me out. I'm not stupid." Cas mumbled, his eyes never coming away from his task. Gabriel watched in silence as Cas got one of Levi's bowls and poured the scrambled eggs and sausage into it. Dean took Levi to the table while Cas got a plastic spoon for the baby. 

"You'll be fine, Cas." Gabriel said weakly. Cas laughed humourlessly, his eyes trained on Levi who was happily shoving egg into his mouth. 

"I doubt that. I can't just stay here all the time, I'll need to take Levi out sometimes. I have to put both of us in danger every time that we go out. And I know it. You know it too." Cas continued. Gabriel sighed and retreated to his room. The Winchester's watched Cas carefully but said nothing. Sam eyed Dean skeptically. The older Winchester had sat as far away from Cas as he could, Levi sat between them. After a moment of watching Levi, Dean stood and left to retrieve his laptop. When he returned, he heard Cas talking quietly to both Sam and Levi. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Cas... I'm sorry. I thought he'd be ok." Sam said. Cas smiled sadly at the younger Winchester, Sam saw through it though and stood. He pulled the young angel into a tight hug. Cas let out a single heartbroken sob as he released the tears he'd been holding in. Levi looked at his father and tilted his head confused.

"Papa?" He asked. Cas pulled away from Sam and quickly wiped his eyes.

"I'm ok, Levi." Cas smiled and ran his hands through Levi's soft hair. The little boy watched him carefully but turned back to his eggs.

"Cas, do you want to go and get Levi some more clothes?" Gabriel said, coming down the stairs.

"Did you even listen to me earlier, Gabriel?" Cas snapped. Dean chose to re-enter the kitchen and return to the table. 

"I was listening but Levi needs clothes and he can't stay cooped up in here forever. I can cloak us so both angels an demons can't find us." Gabriel said softly. Sam looked at the angels sympathetically. Cas glanced over to his son and his face softened. His eyes flicked to Dean but they didn't stay for long. 

"Come on, Cas. Let's get you suited up." Sam said. 

* * *

Cas held Levi close as they walked down the aisles of the store. Dean followed the two angels and his brother slowly, his eyes fixed on Cas and Levi. Sam kept glancing at the younger angel worriedly. 

"What will he need?" Cas asked his brother. 

"Diapers, clothes, toys." Gabriel listed. They slowed to a stop and glanced around. 

"Let me take Levi." Dean murmured, holding his hands out in front of him. Cas looked at Dean shocked but shifted Levi into the Winchester's arms. 

"You need to hold him around here..." Cas instructed but Dean waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah I know how to hold a child, Cas." He snapped. Cas' arms dropped as did his face. Cas opened his mouth to speak but he closed it again before walking away in defeat. Levi nuzzled his face into Dean's neck and looped his arms around his father. 

"Daddy?" He muttered softly. Dean hummed in acknowledgement. "Papa go?" He asked as the three moved to follow the angel.

"He's only going to find you some things." Dean reassured, holding the boy close. The toddler hummed and nodded into his neck. Sam watched Dean as he and Levi looked at the soft toys while Gabriel and Cas looked at clothes. A quiet cooing turned everyone's attention to the woman behind Dean. 

"Oh my, isn't he the cutest little thing?" She said. Dean flashed her a charming smile and Cas' heart clenched painfully. Levi turned at the sound of the voice and the woman's cooing intensified. "Look at those eyes! Half yours half his mom's?" She asked. Sam winced and turned to Cas, who had the beginnings of tears pooling in his eyes. Dean nodded with a flirty smirk. The woman looked over at the men further down the aisle. "Where  _is_ his mom?" 

"God knows." Dean answered with a chuckle. She giggled and looked back up at the oldest Winchester with a glint in her eye. 

"Are these men with you?" She asked softly as to not let her voice travel. 

"They're my brothers. They help out with Levi." Dean answered, a little too loudly. Cas exhaled a shaky breath and shook his head. He busied himself with gathering Levi's supplies, trying to zone out the sound of Dean flirting with the woman. Gabriel rested a comforting hand on Cas' shoulder and helped carrying things. Dean looked over to the others and felt something akin to guilt but shoved it down. 

"I have... to go but I'll see you around." The woman said reluctantly. Dean nodded.

"Maybe." Dean answered with a wink. The woman flushed red and strutted away, swaying her hips. Dean grinned and turned to Sam, tipping his head with pride. Sam's face screwed up in disapproval and he shook his head then he turned to the angels to help them. Cas rubbed his eyes in frustration at himself. "What do you want, Levi?" Dean asked after shrugging at his brother. Levi turned his big eyes to the toys and looked over them thoughtfully. 

"Bee!" Levi exclaimed. Dean huffed a laugh and shook his head. Even Cas let out a sad smile. 

"No, papa has a bee, you can ask papa if you can have his bee. Any others?" Dean replied. Levi whined and leant over to look at Cas. 

"Papa?" Levi called. Cas turned to the boy with a pained smile. 

"Yes honey?" Cas asked.

"What?" Levi pointed to the shelves, unable to convey what he was trying to say through words. 

"I like otters too." Cas answered. Dean unknowingly smiled fondly. Levi tilted his head in confusion at his father and poked Dean in the cheek to get his attention. 

"What ott?" He asked. Dean turned his smile to the toddler. With the otter toy in hand, Dean carried Levi down the aisle to join his brother and the angels. Cas glanced at the hunter sadly and looked down at his feet. "Papa?" Said Levi's quiet voice. Cas turned to his son and put a fake smile on his face. 

"Yes Levi?" He asked. 

"Papa ok?" The younger asked. Cas huffed a laugh sadly and leant forward to press a kiss to Levi's forehead. 

"I'm fine." He told Levi gently but turned abruptly to walk away from Dean. Gabriel followed his brother while Sam stared at his brother in disbelief. 

"What's up with him?" Dean asked shifting his son. Sam snorted. 

"Oh I don't know, I can't think of any reason the father of your child would be sad." Sam said sarcastically before moving to head towards the angels. Dean stood in thought for a moment. 

"Strange."

* * *

When they returned home, everyone gathered in the living room. Levi was toddling around happily with his otter in one hand and Cas' bee in the other. Cas was making everyone dinner, watching Levi with a small smile. 

"Hey Cas." Dean mumbled. Cas bit his lip nervously and kept his eyes on the food when he replied.

"Yes Dean?" 

"How are you doin', man?" Dean asked. Cas nodded hesitantly. "I mean, you went through a lot and I just want to see how you're holding up." Cas silently shrugged his shoulders.

"Why?" 

"I don't know, you've been acting kind of weird today. Are we ok?" Dean continued.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be ok?" Cas replied hesitantly after a deep breath. Dean smiled.

"Good, you're my best friend, man. Gotta keep you in top form for us." Dean said, slapping Cas' shoulder. The angel deflated slightly as his vision became slightly blurry.

"Right... Best friends."

 


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't even take a few days for Sam to notice the change in Dean. He withdrew from Cas slightly, retreating back to a best friend stance and it was really getting to Cas. Dean doted on his son but he kept a friendly distance from Cas. This went on for a few weeks before the effects began to show.

Cas opened his eyes and sighed, another start to a tough way of life. Cas smiled tiredly at Levi as he pulled the toddler into his arms. He made his way downstairs and smiled at the younger Winchester.

"Good morning, Cas. Hi Levi." Sam greeted as Levi was handed to him. Cas smiled fondly and turned to make the family breakfast. Sam put Levi in his highchair and joined Cas at the oven. "Let me help." Sam suggested as the angel was filling a pan with water. 

"No, I'm fine, thank you." Cas said. Sam shook his head and reached out to take the pan from Cas. The angel retorted and pulled it back. This went on for a few tugs before the water spilled over Cas. "Oh my." Cas gasped. Sam stopped in shock before both of them began laughing. Levi smiled and clapped his hands together at the sight of his father and his uncle messing around with smiles on their faces. Cas and Sam began flicking and throwing water at each other, laughing loudly. Gabriel came down the stairs and grinned upon seeing the two, he joined Levi in watching them. They chased each other around the kitchen, slipping on the floor and flicking water over the island. This continued until Dean made his way down the stairs. No one noticed the older Winchester's presence as they were too busy either part-taking or watching with massive smiles on their faces. 

"How's breakfast coming along?" Dean asked, leaning against the wall. Sam and Cas stopped immediately and Gabriel's smile slipped away. Cas' wide, happy smile completely fell and was replaced with resigned sadness. 

"I was just starting but I was sidetracked." Cas muttered. Dean nodded slowly and approached the table. Levi whined and stuck his bottom lip out, sad that the show was over. Dean looked around the kitchen and sighed.

"It's a mess in here." Cas sighed and apologised quietly. 

"We were just having some fun, Dean." Sam said as he moved to sit with his family. Cas gave his family their breakfast before retreating to his room. He grabbed a duffle bag and began throwing his and Levi's clothes into it. 

"Cas?" Said Sam from the doorway. Cas quickly wiped his face and turned to the younger Winchester. "What are you doing?" 

"I can't do it anymore, I'm going to take Levi to a motel tonight and stay there for a few days while I try to figure everything out." Sam looked at Cas sympathetically. He nodded and left Cas in peace. 

* * *

Cas kept his distance from the family over the course of the day, Sam and Gabriel checked on him occasionally but they left him alone for the most part. Cas watched as Sam and Dean played with Levi, the three of them were laughing happily. Cas smiled sadly as he watched the father of his son and his son play together as though nothing was out of place, as though they were happy together. His eyes filled with tears and they silently spilled over. He started upon feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to his left and faced Gabriel. Without a word, the archangel pulled Cas into a hug. Cas took a deep breath and pulled back after a moment. He wiped his tears then stepped forward with a fake smile. 

"Come on, Levi, time for bed. Daddy or Papa?" Cas announced. Levi looked between his fathers for a moment then pointed at Cas with a big grin. "Ok, say goodnight to Daddy then." Levi jumped on Dean with a giggle.

"Night Daddy." He whispered. Dean smiled and held Levi close. Cas' eyes started to fill with tears but he held them back.

"Come on, Levi, let's go. Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe will come up to say goodnight in a bit." Cas murmured as he pulled the youngest Winchester into his arms. He carried the boy up the stairs and changed him into his pj's. 

"Sunshine, papa." Levi said as Cas carried him toward his crib after getting him changed. Cas nodded and held onto Levi tightly then began to sing. 

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey..." Tears began to fill Cas' eyes once again. Levi noticed the tears but said nothing, papa never told him why he was crying so why ask? Instead he wrapped his arms around Cas to hug him tightly. Sam watched from the door, a lump in his throat. Cas didn't deserve this. Sam only entered the room when he knew Levi was asleep. 

"Let me hold him while you finish packing." Sam offered softly. Cas smiled sadly and carefully maneuvered Levi into his uncle's arms. Cas quickly returned to stuffing clothes into his duffle bag. Sam watched him with sad eyes.

"I hate my brother for making you feel like you have to do this, Cas." Sam said quietly. Cas sighed and huffed. 

"You don't need to hate your brother, Sam. It was stupid for me to believe that he would feel the same after Gabriel restored me to my original form, I'm just happy that he's accepted Levi as his son." Cas answered. Sam shook his head in disagreement but said nothing. It wasn't long before everything was packed. 

"Here you go, brother." Gabriel said, handing Cas a credit card and a phone. Cas smiled gratefully and pocketed them. The brothers embraced quickly while Sam strapped Levi into his car seat. 

"You'll let us know where you've gone, right?" Sam asked. Gabriel nodded next to the younger Winchester. Cas nodded and got into the car.

"Don't tell Dean." Cas plead. Sam turned back to the house where Dean was hidden away in the bunker. The two men nodded and waved. Cas pulled away with a sad smile. 

* * *

Cas pulled into a motel that was relatively close to the house. He carefully lifted Levi out of his car seat and into his arms. He carried Levi to the reception, where a middle aged woman was sat contently behind the desk. 

"Hello, dear. How can I help you?" She asked gently. A small smile found its way onto Cas face. 

"Can I rent a room for an... undetermined amount of time?" Cas asked, shifting Levi on his hip. The woman gave him a sympathetic smile. 

"Rough path in your relationship?" She questioned. Cas smiled sadly.

"How did you know?" Cas said. She smiled again.

"You've come to a motel at 10.30 with an adorable toddler in your arms with a heartbroken look on your face." She replied. Cas huffed a laugh. 

"That obvious?" 

"Don't worry, honey. Here's your room. Come talk to me if you ever need someone who isn't biased to talk to." She said. Cas smiled thankfully and nodded. He found their room easily and laid Levi down in the double bed then got himself changed into his pyjama's. He curled up next to Levi in the bed and took his phone from the bedside table. After turning the brightness down, he pulled up Gabriel's name on the messages app. 

_We're at the motel now, we're ok. I'm going to ward the room tomorrow._

After he sent the text, he placed his phone back on the bedside table then turned over to look at his son. The boy looked so much like Dean. Maybe talking the owner of the motel would be a good idea after all. 

* * *

Sam looked up from his laptop when Dean passed him for the third time in the past hour. 

"Dean, what have you lost?" Sam asked as his brother headed for the stairs again. Dean stopped and turned to his younger brother. 

"Cas, I can't find Cas or Levi." Dean said. He looked worried, his eyes full of concern. "I was going to see if he wanted to watch American Horror Story with me but I can't find him." Sam sighed and turned to Dean.

"He's not here." Sam said. Dean glanced around the room and frowned.

"Why not? Where'd he go?" He asked softly. 

"He went to a motel, he doesn't want to be here right now." Sam said, his gaze back on his laptop screen so he failed to see the hurt on Dean's face.

"Levi is staying with him?" Dean asked quietly. Sam closed his eyes briefly.

"Yeah." Dean frowned again and turned his gaze to the floor.

"Do you think he'll let me see him?" Dean asked. Sam turned to his brother with a sympathetic look.

"Of course he will, Dean." Sam assured with a sad smile. Dean nodded slowly and ended his search by turning from the stairs to enter the kitchen. 

In the motel, Cas was struggling to calm Levi down. Since he had woken up, Levi had been whining and pouting. 

"Where Daddy? Where Unca Sammy? Where Unca Gabe?" Levi asked as Cas was making them dinner.

"Levi, I have been telling you all day, Daddy and your uncle's are at home." Cas answered with a frustrated sigh. Levi pouted again and crossed his arms over his chest. "Here you go." Cas said laying a plate of food in front of the toddler. Levi huffed and turned his nose up at the food. "Stubborn boy, just like your daddy." Cas murmured with a fond smile. Eventually, Levi began to eat. Cas smiled at his son and picked up his phone. 

"Cas? Is everything ok?" Asked Sam when he answered the phone. 

"Yes, could you come and get Levi please?" Cas asked quietly so as to not disturb Levi. 

"Erm, yeah ok. I'll be there in half an hour." Sam said before hanging up. Cas released a shaky sigh and pocketed his phone before turning back to his son.

"Levi, uncle Sam is coming to pick you up." Cas said softly after kneeling next to Levi. The little boy perked up at the mention of Sam.

"Levi go home?" The boy asked with a smile. Cas looked away for a moment then met his son's gaze once again. He nodded with a small smile. "Papa come too?" With that, Cas' smile dropped. 

"No, baby, erm Papa is staying here. You're going to go home with uncle Sam and you're going to stay with Daddy." Cas explained slowly. 

"You stay 'cause Daddy make you sad?" Levi asked. Cas took a deep breath and nodded, there was no use lying to the boy, he was too smart. Levi launched himself into his father's arms, holding on tightly. After a hug, Levi let go then jumped down off the chair and began to run around excitedly. Cas smiled at his son running around and collapsed in the chair that Levi had left. Not long later there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in, Sam." Cas said once he had answered the door. Sam greeted Cas with a hug then stepped over the threshold of the room. Immediately, Levi ran to the tall man and buried his face in Sam's legs. "How is Dean?" Cas asked as Sam sat with Levi and he began to pack Levi's clothes. 

"He's worried about you. He was looking for you this morning." Sam answered. Cas sighed, pushing back the thoughts that maybe, just maybe, Dean loved him too. 

"Unca Sammy, Levi come home see Daddy?" Levi asked. Sam smiled down at the toddler and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to take you home to Daddy." Sam said. Levi grinned up at him and bounced happily. Cas smiled fondly at his son and placed Levi's things next to Sam. 

"Levi, you be good for Daddy, ok?" Cas said. Levi nodded seriously and hugged his father. 

"When do you want me to bring him back?" Sam asked, standing with Levi in one arm and his bag in the other. 

"I don't. Keep him at the house, it's safer for him there and it's more normal." Cas said. Sam shook his head.

"Cas, there is nothing normal about his parents being in different places." Sam objected. Cas looked down at the floor and rubbed his eyes.

"I know, but I can't be around Dean while he's treating me like that because it's hurts so much. I will come back, I just need to learn to cope with the pain." Cas mumbled. Sam looked down at the angel sympathetically and pulled him into a hug. 

"I'll send Gabriel to check on you." Sam said before turning and walking to the car. Levi was dancing happily in his car seat as they drove back to the house. Sam carried Levi and the bag into the house. Dean was stood in the kitchen making a sandwich, wearing only a t-shirt and boxers, when Sam walked through the door.

"Daddy!" Levi shouted happily upon seeing Dean. The oldest Winchester turned and grinned.

"Hey Levi." Dean exclaimed. Sam put Levi on the floor to let the young boy run into his father's arms. Dean pulled Levi into a tight hug, the young boy hid his face in the crook of Dean's neck. Dean looked around behind Sam and his smile dropped slightly. "Where's Cas?" He asked.

"He's still at the motel. He figured that Levi should be in an environment that feels normal to him so got me to bring him back here." Sam explained, putting the bag down next to Dean on the table. Dean's smile dropped completely. He nodded slowly then started up the stairs to his room, abandoning the sandwich. Sam frowned at that, Dean never left food, no matter what. Something was wrong. Upstairs, Dean laid down on his bed with Levi sat on his stomach. 

"Levi, do you know why Papa didn't come home with you?" He asked after a moment of silence. Levi looked down at his dad and frowned. Why were both of his father's sad? 

"You make him sad but he make you sad now?" Levi said. Dean frowned and shook his head. 

"He hasn't made me sad, I've made me sad." Dean explained. Levi nodded slowly in understanding and laid his head on Dean's chest. Dean laid his hand on Levi's head and stared at the ceiling. It wasn't long before Levi fell asleep and Dean was left with his thoughts.

Dean hated himself for what he was doing to Cas. He knew how much he was hurting the angel but he couldn't think of any other way to deal with it. He loved Cas, with everything he had. And that was exactly why he couldn't act on it. Classic Dean Winchester. It was killing him to see Cas hurting, to see him so sad when they were in the same room. They had a son together, made in a moment of love, but now Dean couldn't be with him because he loved him? That didn't make sense and Dean knew it. He wanted to be with his angel so badly but after he was kidnapped because they had made Levi? He couldn't risk losing his Cas again, not like that. 

* * *

When Gabriel knocked on the door, Cas was sat on the bed with his head hung. 

"Hey little brother. How are you doing?" Gabriel asked as he pulled his baby brother into a hug. 

"I've been thinking." Cas started when they both sat down at the table. Gabriel nodded and leant forward on his arms. "What if you turned me back into a woman?" Cas continued hesitantly. Gabriel sighed and shook his head. He stood and wrapped his arm around his brother.

"Castiel, I know you want Dean and I understand I do. You love him and you want him to show that he loves you too. But turning you into a woman isn't the way." Gabriel said softly. Cas shook his head.

"But it is! When I was a woman, Dean touched me, he wanted to be with me. Now he doesn't." Cas protested desperately. 

"Listen to me, Cas. I know that you want to be with Dean. But you need to think of Levi. Levi knows that he has two father's, he knows that you and Dean are his father's and, because he's so young, he's not seeing your souls. If you changed into a woman now, Levi wouldn't understand. He would think that Dean is cheating on you and that would break his heart. Levi would then, effectively, disown Dean and consequently you. I know you want to be happy with Dean, I want you to be happy too and, in any other situation, I would help you but right now we need to think of Levi. Ideally, Levi should have both of his parents under the same roof, parenting him together but I understand why you don't want be there." Gabriel said, he kept his voice soft. Cas sighed and slumped into his older brother. Gabriel frowned and stroked his hand through Cas' hair. "I'm sorry, brother." Cas curled into his big brother's arms and cried quietly. Gabriel's heart clenched and he tightened his arms.

"Castiel?" Said a voice from the middle of the room. Castiel lifted his head from Gabriel's chest and gasped.

"Father?" Sure enough, in the middle of Castiel's motel room, stood Chuck. Chuck's eyes were sympathetic as he opened his arms for his youngest angel. Cas jumped up and ran into his father's arms. "I'm sorry, father."

"For what Cas?" Chuck asked. Cas shook his head into Chuck's shoulder.

"For bringing a nephilim into being." Cas mumbled. Chuck laughed quietly. 

"Castiel, listen, I don't care that you and Dean had a child, don't listen to those who tell you otherwise. I know what happened to you when you first conceived and I disapprove of it. I'm done being an absent father." Chuck said. 

"You're coming back to heaven?" Gabriel asked, standing and walking over to his brother and father. Chuck looked up at his third oldest and nodded. Gabriel grinned and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

"I'm going to help you, Cas." Chuck said softly.

* * *

"Levi, no, I told you not to open that door." Dean said sternly. Levi turned in shock at his father's tone then bowed his head upon seeing his father towering over him. 

"I sorry, daddy." Levi muttered. Dean sighed and rubbed his hand over his face then leant down to pick the boy up. 

"Come and help daddy make lunch." He said softly. Levi cheered excited and bounced in Dean's arms. "What should we make?" He asked setting the boy down on the island. 

"Papa make egg and sausage." Levi said. Dean nodded and headed to the fridge. 

"How about egg and sausage  _and_ a special type of sausage?" Dean asked, holding up some chorizo for Levi to see. Levi clapped his agreement and nodded.

"Yeah!" He exclaimed. Dean chuckled at his son and got to work. Dean leant back against the counter and watch Levi eating. He knew that he had to change his attitude towards Cas and promised himself that, if Cas came home, he would try and act more as he had when Gabriel had changed Cas' vessel. As Dean watched Levi eat, the front door opened. 

"Hey Sam, did you find anything at the library?" Dean called. He shrugged when there was no answer and footsteps disappeared up the stairs. Levi had just asked Dean for a drink when the footsteps came back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Papa! You home!" Levi exclaimed. Dean turned, surprised. There, hugging Levi, stood Cas.

"Hey Cas, do you want something to eat?" Dean asked softly. Cas looked up surprised and blushed delicately. 

"No thank you, Dean." Cas said. "I just wanted say hi to Levi before I continued with my book." Cas mumbled.

"Do you want a coffee?" Dean asked. Cas thought about it for a moment then nodded. Dean gave the angel a blinding smile and turned to make his coffee. 

"Papa, Daddy make egg!" Levi exclaimed excitedly. Cas smiled fondly at his son and glanced over at Dean. 

"Is it as good as Papa's egg?" Cas asked in a stage whisper. Dean chuckled softly. Cas' heart ached at the domesticity of the scene but he savoured it, this may be the closest he'll ever get.

"It dif-dife-diffr, it not the same, papa!" Levi said. Cas frowned and tilted his head. Dean turned around to lean against the counter as Cas sat down in the seat in front of Levi. "Daddy put in special sau-s-sa, special stick!" Both Dean and Cas laughed at the young boy. 

"I added chorizo." Dean explained when Cas turned to him, clearly still confused. 

"Oh! What else did you get up to?" Cas asked. Levi's grin dropped slightly and he slouched a little. "Levi?"

"Daddy told me off." He said quietly. Cas raised his eyebrows and leant back in his seat.

"Why did daddy tell you off?" Cas questioned. 

"I not listen." Levi said. Cas tilted his head to the side again and turned to Dean. 

"He kept trying to go into the bunker or into the garage. The bunker has all types of hoodoo and weapons, the garage has all my tools for Baby." Dean said. Levi looked around sadly, not meeting his father's eyes. 

"Levi why didn't you listen to daddy?" Cas asked. Levi shrugged sadly and messed with his food for a moment. 

"Levi, answer your Papa, please." Dean said sternly as he continued to make Cas' coffee. Levi frowned at his father and turned to Cas.

"I wanted to see behind doors." Levi replied reluctantly after a moments hesitation. Cas sighed and leant forward to catch Levi's gaze.

"If you wanted to see behind the doors, you should have asked daddy to take you, lovebug. Daddy and I want to keep you safe so you can't go through the doors alone, you're only little. You have to listen to us." Cas said softly. Dean watched the scene with a small smile. Levi nodded and looked over at Dean. Dean placed Cas' coffee in front of Cas and turned to Levi. 

"I sorry, Daddy." Levi said, gazing up at Dean with big eyes. Dean smiled at the boy and lifted him into his arms. 

"Just listen next time, ok?" Dean replied. Levi nodded and nuzzled Dean's cheek gently. "Do you want to go with Papa while he reads or do you want to play with Daddy?" Levi contemplated the decision for a moment.

"What we play?" He asked skeptically. 

"Whatever you want." Dean replied. Levi grinned and wiggled until Dean put him down. Levi grabbed Dean's finger and dragged the oldest Winchester outside. Cas laughed and shook his head. Cas grabbed his book and pulled on his coat then got Dean and Levi's coats too. Dean turned his head when Cas walked out the door and sat on the porch swing. Dean walked over to the angel after he'd held the Winchester's coat up. "Thanks Cas." Dean said as he pulled the coat on. 

"Levi, come put your coat on please, lovebug." Cas called to the little boy who was running around the garden. Gabriel had put a big climbing frame, swings and some slides in their large garden so that the boy would have more to do. Levi ignored his father in favour of running to the climbing frame with the intention of going down the slide. 

"Levi!" Dean barked. Cas jumped slightly at the loud shout and Levi had the same reaction. The little boy hid behind one of the panels on the climbing frame, hoping his father wouldn't see him and forget that he was even there. "Come here now." Dean bellowed across the garden. Levi slid down the slide and hurried across the grass to his parents. Dean put his hand on Levi's head and gently pushed him towards Cas. The angel pulled Levi's coat on and zipped him up. Levi was going to run back to the play equipment but Dean stood in the way. "Don't you have something to say to Papa?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrow. Levi looked down at his feet and scuffed his shoe against the porch, saying nothing. "Levi, don't make me ask you again." Dean said. Levi glanced up at Dean then turned to Cas.

"I sorry, Papa." He mumbled. Cas smiled and pulled the boy into a hug. 

"Go play, lovebug." Cas muttered after pressing a kiss to Levi's forehead. "Should you be so stern with him, Dean?" Cas asked, there was no judgement in his tone only curiosity. 

"If we aren't stern now then he'll never learn. So long as we're only stern when he's being naughty then it'll be fine." Dean answered. Cas nodded.

"Ok." Cas answered. He picked up his book and leant back. "Go play with him, Dean." Dean gave Cas a nod then headed down the porch steps to where Levi was trying to climbed onto the swing. Cas watched with a small smile then started to read. Cas had finished his book and was watching his boys playing when he faintly heard a knock on the front door. Cas walked back into the house with one last glance to the boys. Cas was shocked when he answered the door, not expecting the people who stood behind it. 

"Hey Cas, is Dean home?" Cas nodded and welcomed his guests into the living room. 

"I'll go get them." He said then headed back outside. "Dean, Levi, there are some people here to see you!" He called. Dean nodded and swung the boy into his arms. Cas lead them to the living room. "I'll go and get some groceries, I'll be back soon. Be good, lovebug." Cas said then, with a quick kiss to Levi's forehead, he disappeared out the door. Dean watched him go then turned to the guests in shock.

"Mom? Dad? Bobby?" 


	6. Chapter 6

"What? Dad? How are you back?" Dean asked as they exchanged hugs, albeit a little awkwardly due to him holding Levi. 

"God, if you can believe it." John said with a laugh. They all sat down around the coffee table. 

"Daddy who these?" Levi asked. Dean smiled down at his son. 

"This is your granny and grandpa. And Uncle Bobby." Dean introduced. Levi waved happily. The elders smiled at the little boy softly, they'd never seen Dean look at someone with so much love before. 

"And who are you?" Mary asked softly. Levi perked up at the question. 

"I Levi!" He exclaimed happily. Dean smirked and glanced up at his parents. All of their eyes were soft as they watched the boy, it had been decades since any of them had been around a child. 

"Do you guys want a drink?" Dean asked after a moment. Everyone nodded and said what they wanted.

"Daddy, I help." Levi said after everyone had made a request and Dean stood. Dean took Levi's hand and lead him to the kitchen. Dean pulled out two beers for John and Bobby and sodas for himself, Mary and Levi. 

"Take these to Grandpa and Uncle Bobby please." Dean asked handing Levi the two bottles. Levi took them and toddled back into the living room carefully. Dean followed with a smile then flopped back into the chair after handing his mother one of the two sodas. "Come here, Levi." Levi grinned at his grandparents and fell in Dean's lap. Dean lifted Levi into his lap. He let the little boy take a sip from his soda then took a sip himself. "Not that I'm not glad you guys are here, but why are you here?" Dean asked. 

"God sent us." Mary said. Dean frowned.

"Why?" He asked.

"Said you ain't treating your boy's father right." Bobby said. Dean's eyes widened and they flicked to John nervously. John frowned and glanced at Levi. 

"Who's your other dad, Levi?" He asked softly. Levi smiled brightly and looked at Dean for a moment.

"Papa! He an angel, he have wings and he really pretty, right daddy?" Levi rambled happily after Dean had nodded for him to continue. Dean smiled fondly and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah he is." He said. 

"An angel?" John asked. Dean nodded and brushed his hand through Levi's curls gently, the boy leant back into his father. 

"Yeah, he pulled Dean from Hell a few years back." Bobby answered. John's head whipped around to look at Bobby then his gaze fell on Dean.

"You went to hell?" John asked. Dean nodded.

"Sammy was dead and I couldn't live with that so I made a deal with a demon, bring Sam back and they'd get my soul." Dean explained. John nodded in understanding but the shook his head in disbelief 

"Dumbass, only got a year." Bobby muttered. Dean looked down guiltily, he still hated the fact that he had left Bobby and Sam behind to deal with his death. 

"Cas is a good man." Mary said. John looked at his wife and stayed silent for a moment, thinking. 

"Cas? As in Castiel?" He asked. Dean looked up at his father confused.

"How'd you know about Cas?" Dean asked.

"He visited me in Heaven a few times." John said. Dean smiled at Cas' thoughtfulness. Levi whined quietly and tugged at Dean's hand.

"Drink please, daddy." He asked. Dean lifted the soda to Levi's mouth and let him have a few sips. 

"Now let's talk about your behaviour Dean." Mary said, her tone was that of a disappointed mother scolding her child for acting out at school. 

"Tell us what happened." John said. Dean sighed an told them every thing. From Cas showing up at the bunker as a woman to the kidnapping to how he treated Cas when he was restored to his usual state. Mary frowned at her son as did John, Bobby had a look that said 'I'm so done'. Dean had be head hanging in shame at his actions. 

"Boy, I did not raise you to treat your family like that." John said after a moment of silence when Dean finished retelling the events. Dean flinched.

"Grandpa, Daddy makin' Papa sad make Daddy sad." Levi interjected. Dean tugged Levi into a quick hug. "Daddy? When Papa home?" Levi asked. 

"I don't know, soon." Dean replied. 

"Dean, why are you acting like this towards Cas?" Mary asked. Dean simply shrugged, he didn't know how to word his feelings, he never knew how to.

"Is it because you think I won't approve? That's what Sam thinks." John asked. Dean shook his head.

"No offence, Dad but I couldn't give a shit what you think." Dean said bluntly. John's eyes widened marginally in shock at his son talking back to him but it quickly changed into a small smile. 

"None taken." John shrugged. Dean gave him a small smirk.

"I don't want to lose him. Winchester curse and all." Dean said quietly. "Whenever I let myself love something, it gets hurt or taken away from me, it has since you died, Mom. I've nearly lost Cas so many times and knowing that he was taken because we made Levi? I can't lose him again, Levi can't lose him. So it's safer for me to back off."

"Dean, the safest place in the world is with you and Sam whether you believe it or not. If Cas is with you then he is safe. You two have a son together, you both need to work together to raise him." John said. Mary looked at her son with hard eyes but they softened slightly went her gaze dropped to Levi, who was laying against his father's chest sleepily.

"When he gets back you better start treating him right, if not for yourself then for your little boy. They both deserve better than what you're giving them right now and you know that." Mary warned. Dean nodded. 

"I already promised myself I'd treat him better. I can't stand to see him so sad anymore. I need him too badly." Dean mumbled. Mary's eyes softened completely upon seeing her son so dejected.

"If you're having a feelings talk then I'm going to check out the bunker's archives." Bobby said standing. John hummed in agreement and followed Bobby through the door. 

"You know he won't jump straight back into your arms, right?" Mary asked. Dean nodded sadly. "You have to work up the trust between you once again." 

"How do I get him to trust me again, mom?" Dean asked quietly, his voice wavering slightly.

"Just treat him like you love him." Mary said softly. Dean nodded and looked down at his son, who was fidgeting in his lap. 

"Daddy we play 'gain?" Levi asked. Dean smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's show Granny the garden." Dean said standing. "Levi put your coat on or Papa will have a heart attack." Dean said as Levi started to pull on Mary's finger. He sighed but he walked back to Dean so the older could but his coat on for him. Mary smiled at them and followed them out to the garden. When Cas got back he put all of the groceries away then started to look for Dean and Levi. Dean saw Cas first and waved with a grin. Cas smiled and approached the climbing frame. 

"Papa!" Levi exclaimed excitedly. Cas gave him a gummy smile.

"How was he?" Cas asked as he was smothered in a hug from Levi. Dean smiled fondly at the sight.

"He was good." Dean said. Cas smiled in return. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to have a movie night tonight. I figure you've had a rough time recently, you could do with a relaxing night." Dean asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Cas smiled shyly and nodded. 

"Yeah, I could do with a relaxing night." Cas murmured.

"Great, that's great. I'm going to start on dinner, first family meal with most of the family." Dean grinned. Cas smiled shyly and nodded. He watched as Dean walked away and frowned slightly. He was so confused. He shook it off and turned to watch Levi playing. 

"Hey Cas, how are you doing?" Asked Sam from behind him. 

"I'm confused." Cas answered without taking his eyes off of Levi. Sam hummed. "He was being a dick but now he's acting like he did before." 

"If he's acting like he did before then why is it a problem? That's what you wanted isn't it?" Sam asked. Cas nodded hesitantly and looked towards the house where Dean had disappeared.

"Yes but I don't know if I trust it." Cas mumbled. Sam nodded in understanding and rested his hand on Cas' shoulder. Cas smiled sadly and looked back to his son. After a moment, Sam disappeared into the house too. Levi reluctantly hopped down off the climbing frame when John popped his head out to call them in for dinner. 

"Where do you want to sit?" Dean asked Levi when they entered the kitchen. Levi grinned at his father and looked around the table. 

"Unca Bobby there." Levi said, pointing to the head of the table. "Unca Sammy and Unca Gabe." He pointed at the two seats either side of Bobby. "Granny, Ganpa." The seats next to Sam and Gabriel. "Daddy, Papa." The seats on either side of the other head of the table. "An' Levi!" The adults laughed at the little boy as he scrambled onto the chair. Everyone else took their appointed seats while Dean set the food down. Levi cheered as Dean set down his bowl of spaghetti.

"Dean, can you get him a bib please?" Cas asked, pulling the bowl away from Levi before he could stick his hands in. Levi whined and made grabby hands towards the food.

"Just get him naked." Dean replied as he handed everyone else their plates. Cas sighed and stripped Levi down to his nappy. Levi clapped as Dean sat down and Cas slid his food back in front of him. 

"How do you feel about Christmas?" Gabriel asked after a minute. Sam and Dean shrugged.

"Kismas?" Levi asked around a mouthful of spaghetti. Cas frowned at the boy while Dean chuckled quietly. 

"Levi, don't speak with food in your mouth." Cas scolded. Levi chewed quickly.

"My boy." Dean muttered with a smile. 

"Not one of your best traits, Dean." Cas said as Levi opened his mouth to show Cas that he'd swallowed. 

"Kismas?" Levi asked again. Gabriel nodded.

"Yeah, Christmas. You get to make the house look pretty and, on Christmas day, you get presents and you eat lots and you play games." Gabriel explained as simply as he could. Levi's eyes lit up excitedly and they flicked between his parents. 

"Daddy, Papa?! We have Kismas? Peas?" Levi asked, bouncing in his seat. Cas looked at Dean, who was already smiling back at him. 

"Yeah, Cas, can we have Christmas?" Dean asked with a hopeful smile. Cas sighed and looked around the table for help but every member of the family we watching him with hopeful eyes. 

"Yes, we can have Christmas." Cas relented. Dean gave his a bright grin and his heart clenched. Levi started to babble to himself happily as everyone began to talk about their upcoming Christmas. 

"Bath time, Levi." Cas said as Mary and John started to clear away the table. Dean followed them up the stairs to Cas' bathroom. Levi was running around in little circles as Cas filled up the bath. Dean leant in the door frame and smiled. 

"What do you want to watch, Cas?" Dean asked after a minute, startling Cas slightly. Cas smiled to himself and turned to Dean.

"What was that superhero movie you wanted me to watch?" He asked. Levi stopped his running and looked at Dean with bright eyes. 

"Guardians of the Galaxy?" Dean questioned. Levi tilted his head in confusion, looking very much like his papa. Dean chuckled at his son then looked back to Cas. 

"Yes, that one." Cas confirmed as he checked Levi's bath. Levi toddled over to Dean and tugged on his trousers.

"Daddy, Levi watch too?" Levi asked softly. Dean smiled down at his son and lifted him into his arms, not caring that the boy was messy. 

"No, Levi, you're too little." Dean murmured. Cas stood and wiped his hands dry. 

"Papa?" Levi plead, hoping that his papa would let him.

"I'm sorry, lovebug, Daddy said that you're too little. What Daddy says, goes." Cas said with a small smile. Dean glanced over Cas' shoulder at the bath and pulled Levi's nappy off. Cas took Levi into his arms and put him in the bath. 

"I'll get him some pyjama's." Dean said to Cas, gently squeezing the other's neck before turning to Cas' room to grab Levi some pyjama's. Cas sighed with a small smile as he began to wash Levi, even if he didn't trust the way Dean was acting, he may as well enjoy it while it lasts. 

"Papa happy 'gain?" Levi asked. Cas smiled at his son and brushed his thumb over the freckles dusted across Levi's cheeks. 

"I am for now, bug, yeah." Cas replied. Cas was washing Levi's hair when Dean re-entered the bathroom. 

"I'll take it from here, sweetheart." Dean said softly, resting his hand on the back of Cas' head. Cas smiled to himself and leant back into Dean's hand slightly. Dean felt Cas lean back and stroked his head bit before removing his hand. 

"I'm going to go and talk to Sam about Christmas." Cas said before pressing a kiss to Levi's forehead. Dean watched him leave then turned back to Levi. 

"Kismas, Daddy?" The boy asked. 

"Not yet, buddy." Dean said. He cleaned the remnants of spaghetti off the little boy then dried him off. He pulled the bear onesie onto the squirming boy then pulled the plug on the bath. "Come on, Levi." Dean picked Levi up and carried him downstairs. Dean gently tossed Levi onto the sofa and wandered over to the sound system while the little boy giggled at his father. Dean couldn't see or hear any of his family in the house so he turned the volume up. Dean swayed a little as he approached the boy. Levi threw his head back and laughed at his dad.

"Me, daddy!" Levi exclaimed over the music and raised his hands up. Dean smiled and swung Levi into the air. The grins never left either of their faces as Dean started to dance around the room with the little boy in his arms. Levi watched his father with awe in his unique eyes and the hunter looked back with love in his bright green eyes. Dean held the boy close, his arms tightened slightly. Cas watched on from the doorway of the bunker with a smile on his face. Dean felt Cas' eyes on him and turned with a smile. The hunter gestured for Cas to come forward, which the angel did although a bit hesitantly. As soon as Cas was in reach, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist and pulled him into the embrace. Cas smiled up at Dean and leant into his touch. Levi grinned at his papa, happy that now his entire little family was having fun together. Dean continued dancing with both Cas and Levi in his arms. Cas laid his head on Dean's shoulder and watched Levi, who had his eyes back on his father. Cas looked over at the clock and sighed. 

"What's up, Cas?" Dean asked softly into Cas' unruly hair. Cas leant into Dean further then pulled back a little to look at Levi. 

"It's bedtime, bug." Cas said to the little boy who had his head laid down on Dean's shoulder too, his eyes beginning to droop. Levi whined and curled further into Dean.

"Don't wanna, papa." He mumbled. 

"Come on, Levi. Let's go." Dean said quietly. Levi whined again. Cas smiled and placed a hand on the boy's small back before pressing a kiss to his head. "I'll take him up, you get everything ready for the movie night." Dean said. Cas nodded but didn't move from Dean's grasp. Dean smiled down at the man and pressed his lips to Cas' head before moving away reluctantly. "I won't be long." Then he disappeared up the stairs. Dean laid the sleeping boy down in his crib and stood watching him for a moment. 

"Dean?" Said a quiet voice from the door. Dean turned slowly to face Sam. "Mom, Dad and Bobby have set up rooms in the bunker. I think we won't see then until the morning now." Dean nodded slowly and stepped away from Levi's cot. He shut the door quietly. "We're going Christmas shopping tomorrow if you're coming." 

"'course I am." Dean smiled at his brother and patted him on the back then headed back down the stairs. "Cas?" He called when he reached the bottom of the stairs and couldn't see the angel. 

"In the kitchen." Cas replied. The island had bowls containing popcorn and chips sat on it. Cas was stood at the counter making drinks. "I'm nearly done." Dean watched Cas for a moment then went to the living room to put the DVD on the TV. Once Cas had brought the snacks through to the living room, Dean pressed play and the two settled back into the sofa.

* * *

The next morning everyone in the house was buzzing with excitement. Mary and Bobby had already left to go to the mall, John and Sam weren't far behind. Dean and Levi were waiting for Cas to get dressed. Dean was in his usual attire; t-shirt, button up, leather jacket, jeans and boots. Dean had put Levi in a plain, green long sleeve shirt with little dungarees and bear shoes. Dean's mouth fell open in shock when Cas stepped down the stairs. The angel had some black leggings and a baggy grey jumper on and knowing that they were the clothes that they'd bought him when he was under Gabriel's trick was doing something to Dean, he had to admit, he liked it. Dean said nothing as he watched Cas slip on some black low-tops. 

"Bug, coat on please." Cas said, pulling his own coat on. Dean blinked and shook his head, snapping out of his daydream. Levi whined and stomped over to Cas. Cas put the boy's coat on and zipped it up. 

"Levi, come here please." Dean said sternly. Cas stood up and put his hands on his hips. Dean crouched down to Levi's height and looked at the boy with hard eyes. Levi avoided his father's eyes by looking at the floor. Dean put his hands on Levi's cheeks gently so he could meet Levi's eyes again. "Do you want to go shopping with me and Papa or do you want to stay here with Uncle Gabe?" 

"Wanna go Daddy an' Papa." Levi muttered sadly. Dean nodded.

"Ok then. You need to drop the attitude, your Papa only asked you to put your coat on. You get one warning when we go out, if you misbehave after the warning then I am bringing you straight back home, you understand me?" Dean asked. Levi nodded. "I said do you understand me?" 

"Yes, daddy." Levi said. 

"Thank you. Let's go." Dean said with a smile. Levi turned and ran to the door. Dean smirked at Cas then lead them out to the Impala. Cas strapped Levi into his car seat then slipped into the passenger seat. Dean drove them to the shopping mall with a smile on his face, he knew exactly what he wanted to get Cas; he didn't know if the angel would accept the gift but he knew what the angel deserved. Levi was looking out the window in wonder, watching the world pass by. Dean pulled into the parking lot and parked in between Bobby and John's cars once he found them. "You sure you're ok to go alone?" Dean asked Cas after the angel had gotten the little boy out. 

"I'll be ok, I'm meeting with Sam and John." Cas answered. Dean nodded.

"Ok, you've got the phone Gabe gave you, right?" He questioned, pocketing his wallet. Cas nodded and pulled out the phone to show Dean. "GSP on?" Another nod. "Ok, Levi do you want to go with Daddy or Papa?" Dean asked. Levi looked between his parents then shuffled towards Cas. "You gotta behave for Papa." Dean said then he leant down to press a kiss to Levi's forehead. "If he..." 

"Yeah, I will." Cas murmured. Dean smiled and cupped the angel's neck gently, he kissed Cas' forehead too then turned and headed to his first destination. Cas lifted Levi into his arms and watched Dean walk off. "Let's go find Uncle Sam and Grandpa." 

* * *

It didn't take the long to buy each other presents and soon they were all carrying bags, now they were just wandering around waiting for Dean to finish. 

"Papa, tired." Levi moaned. Cas rolled his eyes at the complaint. 

"I know, bug, but I can't carry you, my hands are full." Cas said. Levi whined again and tugged at Cas' trousers. 

"Papa please." Levi tried again. 

"No Levi, I can't." Cas said. The Winchester's and Bobby were walking ahead because Cas and Levi were walking slower. Cas continued to walk forward but the little boy had decided that he couldn't walk anymore. Levi threw himself onto the floor and began to cry. "Come on Levi." Cas demanded. Instead of responding the boy cried louder, kicking his feet out and knocking things off the shelves. Cas rushed over to the boy and put the items back on the shelf before he shifted all of his bags into one hand so he could grab Levi's arm. "Levi stop it." Cas said pulling the boy to his feet. Levi leant back and dead weighted. He still wasn't heavy but it was awkward for Cas to carry all his bags and to drag Levi along with him. "Daddy isn't going to be happy when he hears about this." Cas warned hoping it would deter the boy from continuing but with no such luck. The boy cried harder instead.

"Not Daddy. Please not Daddy. Not want Daddy." Levi cried. Cas huffed and started to walk towards the Winchester's, who had stopped when Levi had first started crying. 

"I don't care if you don't want Daddy." Cas said. He gently lowered Levi to the floor and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Hello Dean." Cas said when Dean answered. 

 _"Is everything alright?"_ Cas said nothing, only held the phone towards Levi. 

"No, please, no Daddy. Tired. Want Papa, no Daddy." Levi sobbed. Cas lifted the phone to his ear.

"He wouldn't listen when I told him I couldn't pick him up." Cas explained. He heard Dean sigh and could almost see the hunter rubbing his hand over his face. 

 _"I'm finished anyway. Where are you?"_ Dean asked. Cas told him then quickly put his phone away to grab Levi, who was trying to crawl away. Levi struggled against Cas' hold and managed to get away. 

"Levi Tate Winchester, get back here now." Cas demanded as the little boy ran off. Cas dropped his bags, trusting the others to watch them as he stormed off after the boy. Levi's escape didn't last too long as he ran head first into someone's legs. Cas slowed to a walk upon seeing who the boy had ran into. Levi only looked back to see that his father had slowed down and saw it as a chance to run again but he was caught before he could take a step. He froze as he was lifted into strong arms and turned to his captor slowly. 

"Hi Daddy." Levi said quietly. Dean's face was hard and angry. 

"What did I tell you?" He asked, his voice low. Levi immediately began to struggle but Dean had already dropped his own bags and was stronger than Cas. Theoretically, Cas would be stronger due to his angelic status but he liked to be weaker than Dean. Realising he couldn't escape Dean, Levi resorted to throwing his head back and sobbing loudly. Cas picked up Dean's bags then turned to get his own.

"Dean and I are taking Levi home." Cas told the others as he picked up his bags. 

"Ok, we're going to get something to eat then we'll be back." Mary said. With that Cas returned to where Dean was stood with the screaming boy. 

"We're going home." Dean said to the crying boy.

"No! Papa please. I don't wanna! Please Papa, want you, Papa. Please. No Daddy, not Daddy! Papa! Want Papa, Daddy, not you! Please." Levi begged. He thrashed in Dean's arms as he tried to escape but Dean just held him tighter. Cas watched on sadly, his heart clenching at his son crying out for him. Cas reached forward but dropped his arms when Dean shook his head. Dean marched towards the car with a hard look on his face. People turned at the sound of Levi screaming, annoyed that the loud noise wasn't being dealt with, but they quickly turned away again when they saw Dean carrying the child with an unmovable look on his face while Cas followed behind looking upset and panicked. Levi didn't stop screaming throughout the car ride. "Not Daddy, no! No Daddy! Want Papa, Not Daddy, please. Papa!" Levi sobbed as Dean pulled him out of the car seat. Cas frowned and turned to the house, hands full. He dropped the bags at the bottom of the stairs and waited for Dean to bring Levi in. The angel closed his eyes as the door opened and the sobs echoed throughout the house. Dean carried Levi to the centre of the room and set him down. Immediately the little boy turned to Cas, reaching out desperately. "Papa, please. I want you, Papa. Not Daddy. Want Papa. Not Daddy." Dean held the boy's shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. 

"Levi look at me." Dean said, Levi turned to Cas again with a wet face. Cas kept his eyes on Dean, he couldn't look at Levi without breaking. "Levi." Dean demanded. Levi's eyes flicked to Dean, scared. "What did I tell you before we left?" Dean asked. Levi sobbed again.

"Not Daddy, I sorry, want Papa." Levi said instead. 

"What did I tell you before we left?" Dean reiterated, his voice dropping slightly. Levi whimpered and looked down at his feet, his chest heaving as he choked out little sobs. "Well?" 

"Told me, be good for Papa." Levi replied quietly. Cas stepped towards Dean and stood beside him. 

"And what were you not?" Dean asked. Levi glanced up at Cas with his tear streaked face and let out a hiccup.

"I not good for Papa." Levi said. "But I sorry, Daddy! I go Papa now! Please." Levi begged through his tears. Dean shook his head. 

"No, Levi." Dean stood and walked Levi over to the corner of the room. "Sit down, hands on your head, facing the wall. 2 minutes. Get up, I'll put you back and the time will start again." Dean stated. Levi cried but did as he was told. 

"Papa." Levi sobbed. Cas wrapped his arms around himself sadly. "Papa please." Dean saw that Cas was struggling by the longing in the angel's eyes. Dean walked up to Cas and wrapped his arms around the other. 

"Listen to me, Cas. He's doing it because he thinks that you'll cave, ok? Don't give in, sweetheart." Dean murmured in Cas' ear. Cas nodded and leant into Dean hold. Dean lead Cas into the kitchen so he could make them lunch. Cas leant against the island, watching Dean collect the ingredients. Cas was so focused on Dean that he didn't hear the little pitter-patter of feet running towards him. Levi clung onto Cas' leg and cried softly into the fabric of his trousers. Cas looked at Dean helplessly. "Just put him back in the corner, Cas. No words." Cas swallowed and lifted Levi into his arms then walking over to the corner and placing the boy back down. 

"Papa, no! I sorry already. Please. Daddy! Please Daddy. Papa!" Levi wailed when he realised that Cas wasn't comforting him. 

"Hands on your head, Levi." Dean said from the kitchen. "Cas come back." Cas took a deep breath and shuffled back to Dean. The hunter pulled Cas into a hug. "I know it's hard, but he needs to learn."

"I know but how is it not hurting you? Hearing him cry for you like that?" Cas asked into Dean's shirt. 

"It is hurting me, it is. But we need to be strong." Dean replied. He pressed a kiss to Cas' head then turned back to the counter so he could continue making their food. Over the two minutes, Levi's sobs dialed down to quite sniffles. "Levi, come here please." Dean ordered gently. Levi jumped up and ran to his parents, stopping in front of Dean. "Why'd I put you in the corner?" Dean asked, his voice soft now.

"I bad for Papa at shop when Daddy told me be good." Levi answered with a sniff. He wiped his fist over his face, smudging tears and snot over his red cheeks. 

"Good boy, what do you say?" Dean asked. Levi looked up at Dean, their eyes meeting.

"I sorry, Daddy." Levi said sincerely. Dean smiled at the boy and opened his arms. The little boy fell into his dad's arms happily and relaxed into the hug, feeling safe in his father's strong arms. 

"Say sorry to Papa, then you can go and play." Dean whispered before releasing Levi and standing again. Levi toddled over to Cas and wrapped his arms around Cas' leg. 

"I sorry I bad, Papa." Levi mumbled as he was lifted into Cas' arms. Cas smiled, Levi nuzzled into Cas' neck. Cas hugged his son for a minute then set Levi on the island. Dean watched as Cas cleaned Levi's face. He'd watched the angel before, taking in the details of his face, but he'd never allowed himself to really appreciate Cas' features. He'd never appreciated how beautiful the angel was; the smooth tan skin of his cheeks and throat, his impossibly blue eyes, the dark tousle of his hair, his light 5 o'clock shadow and his full lips. He truly looked like an angel, in the most cliche way possible. When Cas looked up, he caught Dean smiling at him causing him to blush delicately. And for once, Dean didn't look away. Dean's eyes softened as did his smile. 

"Here you go, Levi." Dean said as he set the plate down at the table. Cas carried Levi to the table and sat him down. Cas and Dean watched their son eating with affectionate eyes. Dean's arm was stretched out behind Cas, if he were to move it forward slightly it would be wrapped around Cas' waist. Levi ate his lunch with happy hums, his content noises were the only ones in the house. That is until the Winchester's returned. 

"Cas, Dean. So get this..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter soon, I’m excited about the next one, guys. Hope it turns out the way I want it to


	7. Chapter 7

"Cas, Dean. So get this, 5 men have gone missing over the last month." Sam started without a hello. Cas and Dean turned to the younger Winchester. John, Mary and Bobby followed behind but turned to the living room, relaxing into the couch after dropping their bags at their feet. Sam headed into the kitchen with the intent to inform them of the case. 

"Sam, can we wait until Levi isn't in the room please." Dean said quickly before Sam could continue. Sam looked at the nephilim and nodding, having forgotten the boy was even present beforehand. 

"Do you guys want in?" Sam asked to the elders of their family while Levi finished his lunch. 

"Nah, we're retired, boy." Bobby said with a grin. John and Mary nodded with matching smiles. Levi came running into the living room wearing nothing but a nappy. 

"Do you mind watching him while Sam tells us about the case?" Cas asked nervously. 

"Of course not, honey." Mary said sweetly. Dean smiled at his mother then gently lead Cas towards the bunker's door. 

"Come on, no hunting talk in the house." Dean said. Sam patted the back of the sofa twice before following his brother and the angel into the bunker. 

"Hey, where's Gabe?" Sam asked, putting his laptop on the desk. Cas pulled out a chair and sat next to Dean.

"He's in Heaven, rekindling with our father." Cas answered absently, looking at the reports Sam had pulled up. 

"Anyway, 5 men missing over the last month, all last seen at some strip club leaving with 3 women and 2 men. Each one went home after leaving with the stripper and killed their significant other, in a variety of colourful ways." Sam explained. Dean leant forward on his folded hands. 

"We've seen this before." Dean said after a moment of thought.

"We have?" Sam question, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Cas' eyes flitted between the brothers as he listened. 

"Yeah. Bedford, Iowa back in '09. Some men beat the significant women in their lives to death after meeting strippers who were named after Disney princesses. Agent Nick Munroe had both of us under his spell and got us to fight each other." Dean recalled. Sam nodded in recollection.

"Oh yeah, the siren." Sam said. "The sirens appear as what the victim desires the most. Do you remember what could kill it?" 

"Bronze dagger coated in the blood of someone under it's spell." Dean replied quickly. 

"Theoretically, the Colt, the First Blade and Death's scythe could also kill it. We have those three too." Sam added.

"I beat one to death with Dad's baseball bat once." Dean remembered. 

"Love." Cas said. Both Winchester's turned to Cas confused. 

"What?" They asked in unison. 

"If the victim truly loves the siren then it will become human." Cas elaborated. The boys looked down in thought. 

"We don't know it's definitely a siren so we should go and check it out." Sam said, shutting his laptop. 

"I'll go pack my bag." Cas said pushing away from the table. Dean stood quickly too, holding his hand out to stop the angel. 

"Cas, are you sure you want to go? You don't want to stay here with Levi?" Dean asked softly. 

"I want to come." Cas said with a determined nod. Dean nodded and lead the way back into the house. 

"I'll tell Levi." Dean muttered as Cas turned up the stairs. After a lot of crying from Levi, the Winchester brother's and Cas left for Utah. 

* * *

It didn't take the boys long to realise that they were flying blind on this case. The victims were missing, most likely dead, and their significant others were dead too. They had no one to question about the victims. Which lead them to the strip club after two days. 

"Look guys, I'd love to help but the people who those guys left with weren't mine." The owner said to them. Dean frowned. 

"What do you mean they aren't yours?" He asked. The owner shook his head and handed Sam the photos he'd been given. 

"The men who are missing left with the people they killed and they weren't mine." He explained. The Winchester's shared a look as Cas nodded. "I have photos of the people who do work for me, you're welcome to those."

"That would be helpful, thank you, sir." Cas said. The owner bobbed his head once before turning into the office to get the photos. 

"Cas, can you find us a table where we can see everything?" Sam asked. With no acknowledgement from the angel, Cas walked into the crowd to look for a table. Dean shook his head with a fond smile. 

"Here you go." Said the owner handing Dean a folder of photos. It wasn't hard for them to find Cas, who looked a bit disheveled. 

"Strip club getting to you again?" Dean asked with a cheeky grin on his face. Cas smiled shyly and looked down at his feet. Sam flipped through the photos and looked around the crowded room, committing each face to memory. 

"So the siren is luring it's victims by looking like the victims partner. Why?" Dean said lowly. Sam shrugged.

"No clue." He replied, his eyes landing on every face. 

"Maybe it's trying to get someone to love it." Cas supplied. "So it can become human." Dean nodded in agreement and looked around too, his eyes never staying on one person for too long. They were left alone for a while but that peace didn't last long as soon one of the girls strutted towards the table. She was only wearing lacy panties and a matching bra, that was far too small for her. She leant on the table with a seductive smirk aimed at the oldest Winchester. Cas frowned at her, she was nearly falling out of the small bra. 

"Hey handsome, what can I get you?" She asked. Dean's eyes flicked down quickly and a tiny smile showed on his lips but Sam's arm reached back and slapped him round the back of his head. Dean groaned and rubbed his head before looking back up at the girl. 

"Sorry, I'm taken." Dean muttered with a lightning glance at Cas. 

"Your loss." She replied lightheartedly before strutting away. Cas smiled appreciatively and rested his hand on the Winchester's thigh. Dean bit his lip and smirked, placing his own hand high on Cas' thigh. Cas' free hand reached up and curled around Dean's neck. Sam frowned in confusion but he turned back to the other patrons in the club to give them some privacy. 

"Cas." Dean muttered in warning as the other leant closer.

"Dean." Cas returned with a seductive smile. He looked up at Dean through his thick eye lashes and bit his lip, big blue eyes flicking down to Dean's lips. Dean raised his eye brow in confusion but made no attempt to move away. Cas released his lip and closed the gap between them. Dean sighed and gripped Cas' waist to pull him in closer. Cas tugged gently on Dean's short hair and curled his hand into the hunter's shirt, Dean groaned and teased the other's lips with his tongue. Cas crawled closer to Dean and opened his mouth slightly to let him in. Dean flicked his tongue into Cas' mouth, rubbing it against Cas' quickly before retreating once again. Cas whined low in his throat and tried to entice Dean back into his mouth.

"Guys." Sam interrupted with urgency. Dean pulled away from Cas with a deep breath, holding the angel close. "There, they aren't one of the strippers I have here." Sam said looking over at a man talking to another man wearing next to nothing. Dean followed his eye line to the couple, looking over Cas' head. Dean was finding hard to focus on what Sam was saying while Cas was kissing and nipping at his neck. "Come on, we have to follow them." Sam said sliding out of his seat. Dean nodded and pushed Cas away. 

"Let's go." Dean muttered after fighting with Cas for a moment to get out of their seats. They quickly tailed the couple to an apartment on the edge of the city.

They followed the couple to an apartment complex on the edge of the city. It was odd, it was only 9.30pm but only one light was on in the entire building. They managed to break in and they made their way to the 5th floor. It didn't take them long to find the apartment, the only apartment that seemed to contain life. Sam knocked on the door and the three men straightened their postures. A man with a bright smile and brown hair answered the door. 

"Hi, how can I help you?" He asked. Sam and Dean reached into their pockets and pulled out their fake IDs. 

"I'm Agent McKagan, this is Agent Rose and Fortus. We're here surveying the neighbourhood and we'd like to ask you some questions." Dean said. 

"I'm Hayden. Come in, my partner, Ryan, and his twin brother, Thomas, are here too. Will that be a problem?" Said the man as he stepped back, opening the door widen to allow the three men into his home. 

"No, that's better actually. We need more insight to some of the complaints." Dean said as they walked in. The two brother's looked around the apartment as they were lead through to the living room. On the sofa sat the supposed twins. They had blonde hair and brown eyes. One of them had fear in his eyes, looking up at the hunters helplessly, silently calling for help. Sam nodded minutely to him and looked over at his 'twin'. Sam nudged his brother and nodded to the men sat on the sofa. Hayden sat next to the scared man's 'twin' and wrapped his arm around his waist. Sam watched as the scared man's eyes clouded with hurt. Dean looked around the three opposite, taking in any possible weapons. A glinting reflection caught his eyes between the sofa cushions. It was a knife. 

"This is Ryan and his twin, Thomas." Hayden said. The twin, Thomas, closed his eyes and looked away, a few stray tears slipped down his cheeks. Sam watched as Cas and Ryan locked eyes for a moment, Cas nodded a little before he looked back to Dean. "So what are these complaints you want to know about?" 

"There have been some whispers about a few scams in town." Dean improvised. Sam nodded and looked at Hayden and Ryan. Dean was watching Thomas carefully looking for a way to help him. The hunters let Hayden and Ryan talk about some fake scams for a while until Dean turned to Thomas. 

"Thomas, if you don't mind I'd like to speak with you for a moment." Dean said. Thomas nodded and lead Dean into the kitchen, shutting the door behind them. Sam turned back to the 'happy couple'. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Cas nod at Ryan once again then he watched as Hayden reached into the sofa cushions and hold the knife against his side. 

"I'd let to check on Thomas if you don't mind." Hayden said then he pushed Sam back. Hayden lunged forward and struck Sam, cutting his arm slightly. Sam retaliated and cut his bronze dagger along Hayden's skin, then drew the dagger through the blood, coating the sides in Hayden's blood. 

"Dean!" Cas shouted as Hayden picked up his knife again and started towards the kitchen. Ryan watched with a grin. Sam noticed this and glanced in the TV, seeing the siren's true form. Sam lunged for the siren as Dean flung the door open. The siren scowled at the younger Winchester and dodged his punch. Sam was tackled to the floor, the knife slid away from him out of his reach. The siren grinned and began to lean down. Sam's hands held the siren's neck, holding his face away. He kept his mouth firmly closed so he couldn't ingest any of the poison. 

"Cas, do something." Dean chocked. Cas looked over at Dean. Hayden had him pinned against the wall, one hand holding his neck and the other held the knife to his stomach slowly pressing in. Cas picked up Sam's knife and rammed the knife into the siren's back. The siren's true form flickered briefly into view then he collapsed next to Sam. The younger Winchester took a deep breath and sat up. He looked to Hayden who was looking at his hands forlornly. Hayden turned angrily and adjusted his grip on the knife before storming forward and driving the knife into the dead siren's chest over and over. 

"Thank you." Thomas said as he helped Dean up off the floor. 

"Are you alright?" Sam asked Thomas as Hayden helped him up too. Thomas nodded.

"Yes thank you." He said. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"You know, that thing it poisons you, forces you to do things." Dean said. Thomas looked at his feet then up at Hayden, who was avoiding eye contact with the man and looked guilty. 

"I understand. I think we'll be ok." Thomas said. He looked at the corpse on the floor and then back up at the Winchester's. "What do we do about that?" 

"We'll sort it out, don't worry." Sam said sympathetically. Sam looked at his brother and his best friend and frowned. Cas was smiling at the corpse. The angel snapped out of it when Dean slapped him on the back good-naturedly. 

"Let's get out of here." Dean said. Sam nodded and slung the siren over his shoulder then lead the way out. Dean nodded to the couple and followed Sam. They found an old field that was isolated from people, an old field that they could burn the body without people coming to see what was happening. It wasn't long before they were back in the motel, packing their stuff up. "Sooner we get packed up, the sooner we get back home." Dean said as he carried his duffle bag out the Impala. 

Sam watched Cas cautiously, something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what. There was something about the way that the angel had smiled at the siren's corpse was unsettling. He didn't say anything though, he couldn't. He didn't want to ruin anything for Dean, not now. After they packed up the Impala, they were back on the road. Sam was sat in the back seat eyeing Cas with concern, Dean wouldn't notice that Cas was acting slightly off but Sam certainly did and it was scaring him. Dean was acting weirdly too, more whipped than usual. Sure, sometimes he showed that he loved the angel but not this much. 

"I'm looking forward to seeing Levi again." Dean said when streets became more familiar as they neared the house. Dean's eyes were on the road so he missed the slight snarl on the angels face but Sam saw it. 

"Yeah, me too." Cas returned, his voice was slightly strained and he seemed to say it through gritted teeth but, again, Dean didn't notice. Dean pulled into the garage and jumped out before rushing into the house to meet Levi. 

"Daddy!" Levi exclaimed from the living room. A massive grin spread across Dean's face and he swooped in to pick the little boy into his arms. 

"Hey Levi, were you a good boy for granny, grandpa and uncle Bobby?" Dean asked. Levi nodded with a gummy grin that resembled Cas'. 

"Yeah! Uncle Gabe make cookies!" Levi said excitedly. Dean chuckled at his son and pulled him into a hug. "Where Papa?" He asked looking around for the angel.

"He's getting our things out the car." Dean replied. It was a few seconds before the garage door opened and Sam and Cas walked into the kitchen. 

"Papa!" Levi started, excited to see his other dad. Dean set Levi back on his feet, letting the boy run to his papa. Then he screamed. "Daddy!" Levi cried, sprinting back to the older Winchester. Dean frowned and scooped Levi into his arms. At the sound of another scream from Levi, everyone ran into the kitchen. 

"What's happening?!" John and Sam asked together. Dean held the boy close and shrugged, the little boy as shoving his face into Dean's neck desperately trying to move away from Cas. 

"Levi what's up?" Dean cooed. The poor thing was shaking in Dean's arms terrified. 

"Not Papa, not papa!" Levi mumbled. "It not Papa!" 

"What do you mean it's not Papa?" Gabriel asked softly. He too could tell something was off with Cas, he knew his little brother, he knew how he held himself. 

"It not Papa! It monster!" Levi insisted. Dean and Gabriel shared a confused look but then Gabriel looked over at Sam, who looked defensive and ready to attack. In the blink of an eye, Gabriel and Sam had Cas back against the wall. 

"Sam! Gabe! What the fuck?" Dean asked in shock.

"What have you done with my brother?" Gabriel demanded. Cas looked helplessly towards Dean, tears filling his blue eyes. 

"Gabriel!" Dean handed Levi to Mary and moved to pull the archangel and his brother off his angel. John and Bobby held the hunter back. They could tell that Gabriel and Sam wouldn't pin Cas to a wall if they thought it was really Cas. 

"What have you done with my brother?" Gabriel asked forcefully. Cas' tearful eyes stayed on Dean, Dean had opened his mouth to defend the angel again but Cas' face blanked. Mary turned and hurried out of the room.

"I really didn't think this through." Cas said in a disinterested tone. Dean frowned and stepped back.

"What?" Dean asked. 

"I didn't factor the little brat into my plans." Cas said, nodding to the stairs where Levi and Mary had disappeared. 

"What? Cas what the fuck?!" Dean demanded. He was the only one who hadn't noticed a difference in Cas, he didn't know there was something wrong with Cas. He didn't know what was happening. 

"What? I forgot I'd have to deal with it." Cas shrugged. "Everything was going perfectly, but apparently a child can render my... persuasions inert. I, of course, didn't know that but the child isn't around right now so Dean, if you would be so kind as to set me free from our brother's grasp we can continue as I planned." Dean twitched slightly, he so badly wanted to help but his family was saying it wasn't Cas. So he fought against the instinct to help the other man. 

"Who are you?  _What_ are you?" Dean asked. Cas grinned at the man. 

"You were looking for me, right? I mean I did kill 5 nearly 6 men." Cas replied.

"The siren." Dean answered in realisation. 

"But we killed you." Sam insisted. Not-Cas laughed humourlessly. 

"Not quite. The thing you killed was an old friend of mine, a shapeshifter." Not-Cas explained. "All I had to do was make sure that I gave Hayden a silver knife, I knew he was the sort of man to do as he did so I simply supplied the means to make sure that the shifter would stay dead." 

"How'd you get Cas?" John asked. Dean had forgotten that his dad and Bobby were even holding him back. 

"It was easy. I got the shifter to look like you, Dean. I mean he loves you so much that he happily followed, must have been painful to have someone you love so much hurt you the way I got my shifter to hurt your angel. Of course, he's an angel, he knew it was a shifter but it's still gotta hurt." Not-Cas said with an evil grin. Dean's face dropped in dread.

"No." Dean roared. He broke away from John and Bobby then stormed forward, shoving Not-Cas further against the wall. "Where's Cas?"

"Right here, big boy." Not-Cas purred, with a seductive smile. "I'm your angel 100%. I can be anything you want, baby." Dean growled and shoved again.

"Where's my Cas?" Dean hissed. Not-Cas grunted and then sighed. 

"Fine, I'll show you where he is." Not-Cas relented. 

"No. Tell us where he is." Dean demanded. 

"Why should I? If I tell you now, you'll kill me. At least if I show you, I get to live longer." Not-Cas retorted. Dean scowled at the other then shoved himself away. He turned angrily and threw his fist into the bunker's door then ripped the lamp from it's socket, throwing it onto the floor.

"Where the fuck is Cas?" Dean shouted, he puffed up his chest slightly and towered over the siren menacingly. 

"Dean, why don't you just... you know?" Sam asked tentatively. Dean shook his head and looked over at his brother after a glance towards his father figures. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat before answering shakily.

"It looks like Cas, Sammy." 

* * *

Cas opened his eyes slowly with a groan. He was hit with an awful sense of deja vu upon opening his eyes to a dark room, he instinctively checked his grace to check on Levi but, of course, felt nothing. With a sigh of relief, he further evaluated his surroundings. He was once again tied to a wooden chair in a decrepit house. He sighed sadly and bowed his head with the intention of calling Gabriel but found that he couldn't make a connection.

"Sorry, angel, that won't work." Said a familiar voice from the shadows. Cas squinted in the direction of the voice and his eyes widened.

"Dean?" Cas voice wavered. No, it couldn't be, Dean would never. Immediately, Cas looked past the figure's appearance and observed it's soul. Not Dean.

"Not quite, angel. But I'm sure this form is going to kill you... physically and mentally." The figure laughed evilly as it stepped into the minimal light available. Cas' heart stuttered, it looked like Dean, sounded like Dean, walked like Dean. He couldn't look at the other's soul all the time to assure himself that it wasn't Dean so he'd have to suffer through. Not-Dean wandered towards Cas and grasped his chin between his fingers to encourage the angel to look up. Cas reluctantly met the others gaze. "Now I'm sure you're wondering why you are here." Not-Dean started. "Well, my friend is a siren and they want to become human. So they've chosen your hunter to help them do so. This obviously means that you need to be, well, not there. So  _I_ get to have a little fun with you before we dispose of you. I chose a form that would be pleasing to you." Not-Dean continued without a pause to allow Cas to speak.

"But it won't work." Cas insisted once the other had finished. Not-Dean raised an eyebrow incredulously. 

"And why's that?" He asked.

"Because Dean doesn't love me." Cas answered with a heavy heart. 

"Oh, babe, your longing is so obvious. It's heartbreaking. Perhaps we can have a little fun before my friend gets here, hmm?" Not-Dean purred. Cas looked up at the other, confused. Not-Dean cupped Cas' jaw gently and pulled him into a kiss. Cas melted into the kiss, momentarily forgetting that it wasn't actually Dean. He allowed himself the luxury of the illusion for a few minutes before his senses returned. Cas forced himself to break away, turning his head to the side. However, Not-Dean was having none of it, he simply turned his attention to Cas' neck. "Come on, angel. I know you want this. It'll be just like you're with Dean, I promise." Not-Dean murmured into Cas' neck. Not-Dean pressed kisses down Cas' neck, sucking and nipping gently. Cas sighed and let himself enjoy the feeling, it wasn't like he could do anything about it anyway. Not-Dean smiled against Cas' warm skin and ripped the white dress shirt open, the blazer and trenchcoat had already been removed before he'd been tied down. A furious blush spread up Cas' neck to his cheeks and over his chest after he let out a quiet moan as the other sucked marks into the angel's neck possessively. Not-Dean smirked and continued to mark the angel's chest after he was satisfied with the dark bruises scattered over Cas' tan neck. 

"Dean." Cas whined quietly as Not-Dean lapped over Cas' nipples. Cas leant his head back and let the pleasure of being marked wash over him. After, Cas doesn't know how long, a phone rang from the shadows. Not-Dean groaned and pulled himself off the floor. He pressed a hungry kiss to the angel's lips then disappeared to answer the phone. Cas could hear Not-Dean mumbling into the phone but chose to ignore it in favour of looking at the marks the other had made on his exposed torso. For a brief moment he felt pride and affection swirling within him upon seeing many dark bruises dotted over his chest and stomach but the positive feelings twisted into guilt and shame. Even if Dean didn't want him in that way, Cas was still dedicated to the hunter as though they were partners and he had let another man touch him. He felt sick. He couldn't believe he'd allowed it to happen. A tear slipped down his face as he scolded himself. How could he have enjoyed himself when he knew it wasn't really Dean. 

"I gotta go but my friend will be here soon." Not-Dean said on his return, running his hands through the angel's thick hair. "I had fun." He muttered. He tugged Cas into another swift kiss then retreated back into the dark. Cas waited until he heard a door close then turned his head and emptied his stomach. He had been aiming for the floor but he was still tied to the chair so most of it fell onto his shoulder and dripped down his arm and chest. He turned his head the other way and cried quietly. He felt like he had cheated on Dean, despite Dean not returning his feelings, and to Cas that was the worst thing you could do to someone. He loved Dean with everything he had, they had a child together, but he'd let another touch him. He just hoped that Dean would understand. 

* * *

"Please don't go, daddy." Levi begged, hanging off Dean's jeans in a desperate attempt to keep his father in place. Dean frowned, they'd finally got the location out of the siren and the brothers had already packed the Impala while Gabriel sorted the creature out. Once again the elders of the family had agreed to watch Levi but, evidently, the toddler didn't want his dad to leave. 

"I need to go and find Papa. Don't you want Papa back?" Dean questioned softly. He was really anxious to get going, he didn't want to be apart from the angel much longer. 

"I do!" Levi insisted. "But why Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe not go?" 

"Because I  _need_ to go, bug." Dean said. Levi sniffled and, after, what had been, 30 long minutes, he let go of his father's trousers. 

"Be safe, daddy." Levi murmured, looking up at Dean with wet eyelashes. Dean picked Levi up and held him tightly.

"Don't worry, bug, I'm gonna find Papa and we're going to be happy. I promise." Dean whispered to his son. Sam watched on with fond eyes and a sad smile. Levi frowned and clung onto his dad's neck. 

"We be happy?" Levi asked. Dean nodded.

"We'll be happy but I need to get him back first." Dean said softly. Levi nodded sadly and wiggled until Dean put him down. Levi said a quick goodbye to Sam then stood back, taking his bee and his otter in his arms. 

"Bye bye, Daddy." He muttered. Dean looked at his son with sad eyes then leant down to press a kiss to his forehead. 

"See you soon, Levi." Dean replied. He turned on his heel and wandered out the door to his car, Sam following behind swiftly. "Ready?" Dean asked as Sam shut the door. After a single nod from his brother, Dean turned the ignition on and hit the gas, pulling out of the garage and speeding down the road. 

"Try not to get pulled over by the cops, Dean." Sam said quietly as he watched the houses fade into fields. 

"Cas needs us, Sammy." Dean said as explanation. Sam said nothing as Dean pressed his foot down on the acceleration as far as he could. 

It took them a few hours without stopping to get to the house that held Cas. Dean had jumped put the car as soon as they'd stopped, barely taking the time to turn the engine off. Sam grabbed Dean's arm before the elder could run into the building with no protection. 

"Sam, let go." Dean struggled against Sam's hold but Sam stood his ground. 

"Dean, we don't know what's in there. We don't know what the siren put in there to keep us away from Cas." Sam stressed. Dean looked between the building and his brother before relaxing in his brother's hold. Sam lead Dean back to the Impala. They loaded themselves with everything they needed then made their way back towards the building. They crept down the halls for a while with no real direction, the building was so much bigger than the front suggested. Eventually, the halls opened up to, what looked like, a living room. Sam turned quickly upon hearing Dean retching behind him. "Dean?" Dean waved him off and pointed at the floor. Sam followed Dean's gaze and covered his mouth. There on the floor was a pile of clothes, skin and hair. 

"Shifter?" Dean questioned. Sam nodded. 

"Must be, the siren said that it had a shifter friend." Sam recalled. 

"We gotta find Cas." Dean announced after a beat of silence. Sam nodded and looked around. 

"We've searched the whole house, there's nothing else here." Sam insisted. Dean shook his head.

"What about the basement?" Dean asked. Sam's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

"What basement, Dean? There isn't one, we've looked everywhere." Sam reiterated. 

"There is a basement, I saw the window outside." Dean claimed. Sam frowned and looked around again. 

"But where-?" Sam started but he was promptly shushed by Dean. "What...?" 

"Shut up! I hear something." Dean whispered. Sam closed his mouth and listened with his brother. It took him a moment before he heard what Dean was hearing. 

"Crying?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, look around for a secret door or something." Dean instructed. Sam nodded and dutifully left the room to search. Dean quickly started to look around the room to find an entrance. He stepped back to try and clear his head. He took a deep breath and looked around again. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at the bookcase, there was a thin strip of light above it and the wood beneath it was marked. He pulled the bookcase away from the wall to reveal a door. He smiled to himself and pushed the door open. The door opened to a set of stairs leading down to the basement. Dean turned to call his brother but decided to venture down the stairs alone, he couldn't leave Cas waiting any longer. As he descended, the sound of crying got louder. Dean raised his gun and cautiously made his way down the dark halls, looking in every room as he went. The basement was even bigger than the house but Dean followed the sound of crying and soon came across a door that was different than the others. Rather than the white wooden doors that stood in the entrance of every room of the house, this single door was made of steel and had at least 4 locks on the side. Dean quickly picked the locks and stepped into the dark room. The crying was louder now. "Cas?" Dean said into the dark. 

"Please, no more. I can't handle anymore. Please." He heard Cas crying out. Dean rushed forward toward the only light in the room. "No please I can't." 

"Cas? Sweetheart, are you alright?"  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than usual, only by about 2,000 words but longer. And I still didn't get to the point I wanted to.

"Cas? Sweetheart, are you alright?" Dean asked, putting his gun in his belt and kneeling in front of Cas. 

"Dean?" Cas asked. Dean nodded and cupped the angel's cheeks gently. Cas looked into Dean's soul and began to sob. 

"Cas? What's wrong?" Dean asked. Cas shook his head and turned his head away from his dirty shoulder. Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Cas' forehead and started on cutting Cas loose. Dean sat on his heels as he cut Cas' legs loose and looked over Cas for injuries. "Sweetheart, what happened?" Cas glanced down and his sobbing continued tenfold. 

"I'm sorry, Dean, I'm so sorry." Cas cried. Dean quickly finished freeing Cas and pulling him into a hug, ignoring the smell. "I'm so sorry, Dean." Dean frowned and pulled Cas to his feet. 

"Come on, let's go." Dean murmured. He lead Cas back through the lengthy halls and up the stairs to meet Sam. Dean kept his arm around Cas' waist as he shut the door to the basement and helped him to the front door. "Sammy?! Sammy, I got him." Dean shouted into the house. Dean shook his head as he heard Sam's loud, heavy footsteps rushing towards them. 

"Cas? Oh my god." Sam exclaimed, pulling the angel into a tight hug. "I was so worried." Cas gave the younger Winchester a small, watery smile and leant into Dean with sad eyes. "Let's get you home." Cas nodded weakly and let the brother's help him to the car. Dean tried to get Cas to tell him what happened but the angel refused to talk, instead answering with distraught sobs. Sam laid a comforting hand on Cas' shoulder for the drive, recognising that Cas wasn't talking for a reason. 

"Sam, can you help Cas get in safely? I need to check on Levi." Dean asked as they pulled up to the house. Sam nodded and helped Cas up to his room. 

"Cas? What happened?" Sam asked. Cas shrugged and slumped sadly on the bed. "Cas? Is it because of the shifter?" Cas hiccuped and nodded. 

"I let another touch me." Cas whispered, so quietly that Sam had to strain to hear it. Sam frowned and wrapped his arm around the angel's shoulders. 

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. 

"The shapeshifter. It looked like Dean, he... he did this to me... I... I allowed... I let him touch me." Cas murmured. Sam's frown deepened and he pulled Cas closer. 

"You think that Dean is going to think less of you?" Sam questioned. 

"I know... I know that Dean doesn't think of me as his partner anymore but, to me, to me, what I've done... what I've done is... one of the worst things you can do to your partner." Cas answered. Cas met Sam's eyes and Sam was shocked to see the raw emotion present there.

"Cas, no. You had no choice." Sam said defensively. Cas laughed humourlessly and shook his head. 

"I didn't even resist that much. It was so much like Dean that I didn't even want it to stop, I figured if I couldn't have Dean then it would be the last time I'd feel it but then I felt so bad hence..." Cas said gesturing to the sick covering his shoulder and side. Sam pulled Cas into another hug. 

"You were emotionally manipulated, Cas, I don't think it counts as cheating. I know you're going through this thing with Dean but you need to give him a chance, he's clearly trying to treat you as he did before so give him the benefit of the doubt? Go and have a shower then come and see Levi." Sam said softly. 

* * *

"You ready to see Papa?" Dean asked as he heard the water shut off. Levi held onto Dean's leg tightly and nodded nervously. "Hey, listen to me, it is Papa, I promise." Levi nodded. The little boy tensed slightly as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Levi hid his face in Dean’s leg and curled his little arms around his thigh. “Hey Cas, are you ok?” Dean asked when Cas reached them. Cas smiled up at Dean shyly and nodded. Levi hesitantly peeked out from behind Dean before a wide smile spread across his face showing his little teeth. 

“Papa!” Levi exclaimed excitably. Cas grinned and scooped the boy into his arms. “Missed you, Papa.” Levi mumbled, he nuzzled into Cas’ neck. 

“I missed you too, love bug. Were you good for Daddy?” Cas asked. Dean smiled fondly at the sight and laid his hand on Levi’s back. Levi nodded enthusiastically and grinned back at Dean. 

"Yeah, he was. You spent some time with granny, grandpa and Uncle Bobby, didn't you?" Dean added. His eyes softened at the young boy. 

"And Uncle Gabe! But missed Papa." Levi muttered. He nuzzled into Cas' shoulder and relaxed fully into his father's arms.

"Dean?" Cas said softly to catch the hunter's attention. Once the other had acknowledged him with a gentle hum, Cas continued, "Would you mind getting Gabriel for me? I wish to get rid of these marks as fast as possible." Dean nodded and rested his hand on Cas' arm, he pretended not to notice the slight flinch from the angel. 

"Will you talk to me about it? You know you can always talk to me." Dean asked, his tone leaning towards begging and, for once, he couldn't bring himself to care. Cas bit his lip and looked down at Levi, he hesitated as he weighed the pros and cons of telling the other man then slowly nodded. Dean gave Cas a smile then stepped around the other to find the archangel. Cas smiled at the little boy resting in his arms and moved to the sofa, carefully lowering himself down onto it. He shifted Levi slowly allowing his chubby legs to fall either side of his body while Levi's head laid on Cas' shoulder. 

"Little brother?" Said a quiet voice from behind Cas. Cas smiled and turned his head to the side, he was careful to not move his son too much. 

"Gabriel." Cas sighed fondly. Gabriel rounded the sofa and perched next to the younger angel. Gabriel reached over and ran his hand through Cas' thick hair. 

"Let me heal you." Gabriel murmured. He moved his hand to cup Cas' jaw then allowed his grace to flow into Cas' body and restore the damaged tissue to its original state, leaving his brother's skin unblemished. 

"Thank you, Gabriel." Cas spoke fondly, his eyes watching his favoured brother carefully. Gabriel smiled and laid his free hand on his nephews head. 

"You can forget it now, brother. Let it go." Gabriel murmured, he pressed his lips to Cas' forehead then stood. "I'm taking the eldest Winchester's on a trip, they want to go somewhere hot on a vacation before Christmas." Cas nodded and ran his hands through Levi's curls. "I'll be back soon." After another nod from the seraph, Gabriel disappeared. Cas sat in silence for a while, just listening to Levi's breathing.

"Sam's gone out on a food run." A voice stated from the kitchen, startling Cas out of his trance. Cas turned to watch Dean sit next to him on the sofa. "How are you doing?" Dean raised his arm to rest it on the back of the sofa behind Cas' head. Cas turned his eyes back to Levi and took a deep breath before he met the hunter's gaze. 

"I'm... I've been better." Cas disclosed. Dean sighed and lowered his eyes to his hand. He fiddled with his fingers in silence for a moment before pushing further.

"Cas, what happened? When the siren took you?" Dean questioned hesitantly. Cas frowned and turned his face away, hoping the distance would prevent Dean hearing Cas' sniffles. Dean frowned and reached his hand out to grip Cas' shoulder but stopped himself upon recalling the way the angel had flinched away from him, "Cas, whatever it was, it wasn't your fault but... I know it must have been bad and... it must have been to do with me because you've never flinched away from me before, not like you have been doing." Dean watched Cas' breath stutter before the angel slowly turned to face him. 

"If... If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't interrupt me until I'm finished... and that you won't shout at me." Cas stated, glancing up at Dean shyly, "At least not in front of Levi." Dean frowned at that. Shout at him?

"Promise." Dean replied regardless. Cas nodded slowly then looked at Dean properly. 

"The siren, he had a friend. A shapeshifter." Cas took a deep breath before he continued, "I was tied up again, it was reminiscent of when I was taken by my brothers, I tried to call for Gabriel but I couldn't. The shapeshifter, he looked like you, Dean. He said he'd chosen a form that I would find pleasing, that would hurt me the most." Cas moved his arms to rest his hands on Levi's back, he gently ran his fingers over his perfect nails to avoid looking at Dean while he told the rest of his story, "He said that the siren wanted to become human and was going to use my visage to achieve that with you. He said that we could have some 'fun' before his friend got there. I'm sorry, Dean, I allowed another to... to touch me. And I know you don't return the sentiment anymore but, to me, I have betrayed you. I allowed him to mark me and kiss me without much of a fight. He'd assured me that it would be like being with you and I gave into temptation, I just wanted to experience what we had just one more time. I swear to you, I feel awful. I'm so sorry, Dean. I know I should have fought to keep him from touching me, I should have fought to stop him from marking me. But know that despite our differences in opinion towards each other, I am loyal to you." Dean listened without a word but shook his head when Cas finished. 

"Cas, listen to me. I know I messed up, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have treated you the way I did when you got your junk back. I do return the sentiment, Cas, I really do and I'm working on treating you better. However, you did not betray me Cas. I promise you, you didn't betray me. That shifter used your weakness against you and it isn't your fault you gave in, I did the same with the siren but we can move on. We can just forget about it." Dean reassured gently. Cas looked at Dean surprised. 

"Forget it?" Cas asked, his tone was soft so as to not wake up Levi but he conveyed his surprise. 

"Yeah, it was just another hunt. Another monster of the week that can blur into all the others. We don't need to remember the details, sweetheart." Dean murmured. He cautiously lowered his hand onto Cas' neck and rubbed his thumb along the angel's hairline. Cas smiled and leant his head back into Dean's touch. 

"Yes, Dean." Cas agreed. Dean returned the smile and stroked his hand through Levi's hair. 

"It's good to have you back, Cas." Dean muttered. Cas gazed fondly at Dean's profile while the other focused his gaze on their son. "We moved Levi into his own room, you and I have the baby monitor's receiver's in our rooms." Cas turned his head to face Dean and allowed his eyes to slip shut. "Do you want a drink, sweetheart?" Dean asked. Cas hummed, he liked the way Dean's southern drawl caressed the nickname and his heart warmed knowing that it was addressing him again. 

"If you don't mind." Dean smiled and shook his head. He stood and headed to the kitchen to make their drinks. While Dean was in the kitchen, Levi stirred and lifted his head sleepily.

"Daddy?" He mumbled, glancing around the room.

"Daddy's in the kitchen, bug." Cas whispered. Levi's head snapped to Cas and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Papa!" Levi exclaimed excitedly. Cas gave the toddler his wide, gummy smile then leant forward to rub their noses together affectionately. Dean watched them fondly for a second as the water boiled. "You back, papa," Levi mumbled, looking into his father's deep blues, "Daddy say we be happy now." 

"Did he? I think we'll be happy now too." 

* * *

Dean looked out into the garden to watch his family with fond eyes. Cas was running around after Levi with a big grin on his face while their son giggled excitedly. Dean smiled then turned to the coat hooks and pulled his jacket on.

It was the beginning of December and the days were getting colder so Cas insisted that they wear hats, scarfs and coats. The elders of the family were still on their holiday but were due to return at the weekend. 

"Daddy! Papa chase!" Levi exclaimed as he darted towards his father. Dean smiled as the boy hid behind his legs, clutching to his jeans. Cas slowed to a stop in front of Dean, his smile stuck on his face as he looked at the hunter. 

"Papa's chasing you?" Dean asked softly.

"Yeah! He chase, he monster!" Levi shouted with a laugh. Cas chuckled at his son and started to creep forward. 

"The tickle monster." Cas murmured lowly. Dean made a noise of realisation and turned to Levi. 

"I know something that can defeat the tickle monster." Dean stage-whispered. Levi's eyes widened in awe and he shuffled closer. "But it's much much worse." Dean finished. Levi frowned, confused, then he started to back away from Dean. The older man lunged forward and pulled Levi into his arms. Levi struggled and giggled as Dean pretended to bite the little boy, complete with 'nom nom nom' noises. Cas laughed from beside them, his hands resting in his pockets. Dean pulled away from Levi and grinned down at him. Levi reached up and held his father's face in his little hands. 

"Papa laugh." Levi said in his version of a whisper. Dean turned to Cas, who was still laughing, and gave him a predatory grin. Cas slowly stopped laughing and looked at Dean with worry in his eyes. 

"Dean..." Cas started in warning. The hunter put Levi on the floor and stalked towards the angel. Cas backed up, his hands raised in defense. 

"Yes, sweetheart?" Dean asked in a sickeningly sweet tone. Cas shook his head and turned to run from the hunter. Dean threw his head back in a laugh and quickly followed the angel. Levi watched his parents run around happily, clapping his hands to encourage Dean on. 

"No, Dean! No! No! Dean, stop." Cas exclaimed breathlessly through his laughs. Cas turned to see where Dean was and tried to speed up when he saw that Dean was getting close to him. 

"Go Daddy!" Levi shouted excitedly. Dean laughed loudly and sped up. He knew that, if Cas didn't want to be caught, the angel would just fly away. 

"Levi?! You want Daddy to catch me?!" Cas shouted breathlessly. Levi laughed and clapped loudly. Cas went to turn so he could get an advantage but Dean reached out and pulled Cas to his chest. Cas screamed with a laugh and struggled uselessly against the hunter's hold. Cas' knees gave out and he started to fall to the floor but Dean held him tightly. The hunter leant down and began to pretend to eat Cas' neck. The angel giggled loudly and wiggled, trying to get out of Dean's grasp. Dean chuckled to himself and pulled the angel closer so he could reach his neck, making the same 'nom' noises as he had with Levi. Cas tried to dead-weight himself but Dean just followed him to the floor. Levi ran over to his parents and picked Cas' arm up so he could pretend to eat his father too. Cas laughed loudly, trying to get away from their mouths. "Stop! Please, please, Dean! No, ah Levi." Cas shrieked. He started to shuffle away from Dean since the hunter was distracted with 'eating' his neck. However, Dean noticed his attempted escape so he straddled Cas' thighs to stop him from moving. Levi giggled and scrambled over to Cas, moving to sit on his father's stomach. "Are you done?" Cas asked, trying to catch his breath. Dean smiled down at Cas and wrapped his arms around the little boy in front of him. Cas’ eyes softened as he looked at the boys who were looking down at him with grins in their faces. 

“I don’t know. Levi, do you think Papa has been eaten enough for today?” Dean asked. Levi hummed in thought then flopped down to pretend to eat Cas’ shoulder. Dean chuckled at his son. Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around Levi. Dean laid his hand on Levi's back, letting his fingertips brush against Cas' arms. Levi stopped biting Cas' shoulder and nuzzled his face into Cas' neck. Cas and Dean's eyes met, sharing their usual intense stare as their breathing returned to normal. 

"It's your turn to go to the store, Dean." Said a voice from the back door. Dean raised his hand to wave Sam away. 

"Do you want to come to the store with me, Levi?" Dean asked, his voice low. Levi's head popped up excitedly. Dean shook his head in amusement as Levi scrambled off Cas and ran towards the house. Dean stayed on Cas' thighs, looking down at the angel fondly. 

"Dean?" Cas murmured. Dean smiled. "Come on, Dean, get off, you need to go to the store." His voice was soft, reluctant. Dean smiled and leant down, he pressed his lips to Cas' forehead and left them there for a moment before he stood. He held his hand out to help Cas up. With a blush on his cheeks, Cas took Dean's hand and let himself be pulled up. 

"Are you coming, sweetheart?" Dean asked. Cas bit his lip and looked around the hunter to look into the house where their son was running around excitedly. He looked back up at Dean then nodded shyly. 

"If you don't mind." He added. Dean huffed a laugh, patting Cas on the shoulder. 

"Of course not, Cas." Dean lead the way into the house, collecting Levi on the way to his car. With Levi safely in his car seat, the family headed to the grocery store. "What are the rules for going out, buddy?" Dean asked as he got Levi out of his car seat, setting him down next to Cas.

"Hold Daddy or Papa, no run off." Levi recited. 

"Good job." Dean smiled. Levi grinned back and turned to grab Cas' hand. Dean stood, his heart fluttering as Levi took Dean's hand too. 

"What we get?" Levi asked, skipping along beside his father's. 

"We're running low on food at home because your Daddy has eaten it all." Cas replied with a cheeky grin. Dean barked out a laugh. Levi giggled and looked up at Dean. 

"Don't blame it all on me, our brothers are also to blame." Dean retorted defensively. Cas raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Mhmm, my brother lives off candy and your brother lives on salad. Dean only you eat all the crap we have in the house, you buy it!" Cas said. Dean smirked, nodding in agreement. "I'll get a cart." Dean nodded and scooped Levi into his arms. Levi giggled as he reached his father's height. 

"Look Papa, me tall." Levi called over to Cas. Dean chuckled at the boy. Cas nodded and reached over to ruffle Levi's hair up. They wandered up and down the aisles, placing things in their cart as they went, Levi happily babbling to his fathers and himself. 

"Dean, we don't need that." Cas said, repeating himself for seemingly the millionth time since they started shopping. 

"Levi thinks we need it too." Dean retorted. Levi nodded unknowingly and reached for what Dean was asking for. Dean smiled at Cas, leaning towards the shelves. He rested his hand on the small of Cas' back and let Levi grab the box. Cas shook his head fondly and let the boys put the box in the shopping cart. Dean pressed a quick kiss to Cas' temple then dropped his hand from Cas' back before leading the way down the rest of the aisle. 

"Dean?!" Called a voice. They were reaching the end of their trip and were collecting the last few items when they heard the voice. 

"Lisa?" Dean asked once he had turned to face the woman. She rushed up to him with open arms. Dean frowned and shifted Levi to his chest so that he had a reason for the woman to step back again. Dean spared a quick glance towards Cas who was pretending to ignore them by looking aimlessly at the items on the shelves. Lisa awkwardly dropped her arms but kept the wide smile on her face. 

"Who's this?" Lisa asked, her voice high, supposedly enticing. Dean's eyebrows furrowed briefly and he stepped back minutely. 

"This is Levi, my son." Dean answered, resting a hand on the back of Levi's head.

"Your son?" Lisa questioned incredulously. Dean nodded and glanced at Cas again. "Well, you moved on fast." 

"It's been like 6 years, Lisa. And we were barely dating, it was 4 days." Dean argued. Lisa rolled her eyes and laughed. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Dean." Lisa said. Cas frowned from his place by the cart but let himself eavesdrop without interrupting. 

"Papa." Levi murmured into Dean's shirt. Dean hummed in question and looked down at his son.

"What's up, buggy?" Dean asked softly. Levi leant back so he could look Dean in the eyes while pointing vaguely at Cas. 

"Want Papa." Levi repeated. Then he glanced at Lisa. "Don't like." Dean nodded in understanding. 

"Cas?" Dean called gently. Cas hopped over to Dean quickly. "Levi wants you." Dean stated simply as he shifted Levi into Cas' arms. "There you go, you good, sweetheart?" Dean whispered. Cas smiled shyly and nodded up at the hunter. Levi snuggled into Cas' chest and glanced up at Dean. 

"Not long, Daddy." Levi muttered. Dean nodded and gave the boy a soft smile. 

"I'll be right there, bug." Dean replied. "Why don't you and Papa go and pay for our groceries? Maybe you'll be able to convince Papa to get some more pie?" Dean whispered to Levi. Cas smiled and huffed a fond laugh. "I'll just be a minute, sweetheart." Dean said, addressing Cas. The angel smiled up at the hunter and wrapped his free hand around Levi's back then slowly walked back to their cart. He turned back to Dean when he reached their cart, waiting for the other man to nod before he awkwardly pushed it down the aisle to the cash registers. 

"Papa, who that woman? Why Daddy not come with?" Levi asked as they were walking away.

"That's someone from Daddy's past, he just wants to talk to her." Cas explained. Levi frowned, looking over Cas' shoulder at his father who had turned back to the strange woman. 

"What do you want, Lisa?" Dean asked, he was becoming impatient with her. Lisa smiled and reached out to place her hand on Dean's bicep but he quickly stepped out of her reach. She looked taken aback for a split second but she composed her expression quickly. 

"I wanted to see you again, I remembered how amazing we were together, how... amazing you were when we were in bed." Lisa murmured, looking up at Dean through her eyelashes, trying to look innocent and coy. Dean found that he didn't find that look as appealing when it wasn't coming from Cas. 

"Ok, well you've seen me, goodbye." Dean said abruptly. Lisa looked at the hunter in shock, her mouth opening and closing as she searched for something to say back to him. Dean raised an eyebrow then shook his head. He turned on his heel and followed after Cas and Levi leaving Lisa staring after him, still wordless and in shock. 

"Daddy!" Levi exclaimed when he saw Dean walking towards them. Dean lifted the boy into his arms when he reached them and hugged him tightly.

"Everything alright?" Cas asked hesitantly, trying to keep his tone light and seemingly uncaring. 

"Yeah. Let's get home, I think Gabe bought Levi every Disney movie in existence." Dean said, an easy smile on his face.

"Daddy, who that girl?" Levi asked as they headed back towards the Impala. 

"That was no-one, bug, she's not important to us." Dean explained simply. Levi tilted his head to the side in confusion causing Dean to laugh lightly.

"Just like your Papa." He commented fondly. A light flushed graced Cas' cheeks and he gave the ground a small smile. Levi smiled up at his father and glanced around at Cas. 

"We go home?" Levi asked, patting Dean's cheek gently. Dean nodded. Levi curled into a ball against Dean's chest, he was a small child and it was almost comical to see a child so small curled up against a large man such as Dean. 

"Sammy said there's a salt and burn case about an hour or so from the house, wants us to go and sort it out tomorrow." Dean said conversationally once they were in the car. 

"By us, you mean you and Sam?" Cas said, looking out of the window at the passing trees. 

"Yeah." Cas huffed, shaking his head. 

"Of course." He said, his tone teetering on irritated.

"Cas, someone needs to stay and watch Levi." Dean reasoned.

"Mary? John? Bobby? Gabe?" Cas asked annoyed.

"I meant it should be one of us, we can't keep leaving him with my parents." Dean said. Cas turned to Dean with a frown. 

"So I'll go with Sam." Cas said simply. Dean laughed humourlessly.

"No, I don't think so." Dean retorted. 

"Why not?!" Cas exclaimed. Levi frowned from his place in the back seat, he was watching his parents confused, he was smarter than most his age, that came with being half angel but he didn't understand what his parents were arguing about. 

"Because I said so." Dean replied.

"I'm not a child, Dean, that doesn't work with me." Cas looked away from Dean, turning his eyes to Levi. He smiled softly at the boy, reassuring their son. 

"It doesn't matter if it doesn't work, you aren't going. You're going to stay with Levi at home." Dean said with finality but Cas wasn't going to leave it there. 

"Why can't you stay with him?" Cas asked lowly. He reached his hand behind himself and took Levi by the hand. "Why must you make that decision for me? Why don't you want to stay with your son?" 

"I do want to stay with him but Sam said he needs backup on the case." Dean justified. Cas shook his head and looked at Dean, he laid his head on the back of the seat and sighed. 

"Gabriel? Why do  _you_ have to go? Why can't I?" Cas implored. 

"Because you're not, Cas, you're staying with Levi." Dean grumbled. 

"But why?!" Levi startled at Cas' raised tone. 

"Because I need to know you're safe!" Dean shouted, making both Levi and Cas jump. Levi's eyes were trained on Dean, his vision blurry through the tears welling there. Cas raised his hand to his son's face, rubbing his thumb over his chubby cheek. 

"You're scaring Levi." Cas said softly, he kept his eyes on Levi and tried to keep his own fear out of his voice. He may be an angel, a warrior, but that always seemed to be inane when it came to Sam and Dean. Dean sighed deeply and ran his hand down his face.

They pulled into the garage in silence. Cas hopped out of the car quickly and unstrapped Levi. He hurried into the house, ignoring Dean as he comforted his son. 

"Why Daddy yell at you?" Levi asked. Cas smiled weakly at the boy.

"Daddy and I were just having a disagreement about work, bug, nothing to worry about." Cas answered. Levi took a shaky breath and looked up at his Papa. 

"Daddy still loves you?" Cas set Levi on the counter top in the kitchen and held his son's face in his hands. 

"Of course I do, Levi." Dean interrupted as he entered the kitchen with their groceries. He dumped them on the island and stood next to Cas. "I'm sorry for shouting, I was frustrated but I shouldn't have shouted at Papa, I'm sorry for scaring you." Levi looked up at Cas then he moved his eyes to Dean. 

"I forget you, Daddy." Levi murmured. Cas and Dean laughed softly at the boy's mistake.

"Forgive, buggy, not forget." Cas corrected with a smile. Levi repeated the word then his sentence. 

"Thank you." Dean said, he leant forward and pressed a kiss to Levi's forehead. "Come on, I heard from your uncle that there is a surprise in the living room." Dean placed Levi on the floor and watched the boy run excitedly into the kitchen. Cas moved to follow Levi but Dean grabbed him by the waist and pushed him against the counter, placing his hands on either side of the angel's body. "I'm sorry for yelling at you sweetheart." Dean whispered. Cas looked down at Dean's chest and hesitantly raised his hands, he laid one on Dean's forearm and the other on Dean's chest. "It's just that, after what happened before Levi was born and what happened with the siren, I'm just feeling more protective over you than I usually do and I would prefer to know that you and Levi are here, safe. So, please, please, just stay here." Dean explained, he kept his voice low and soft. Cas slowly looked up at Dean. "Please, baby, just so I know that you're both safe." Cas' heart swelled at the pet name and his hands tightened on Dean. 

"Ok, ok." Cas agreed. Dean gave the angel a blinding smile then he leant forward to gently kiss the corner of Cas' mouth. 

"Daddy, Papa, tree in house!" Levi shouted, preventing Cas from reacting to the kiss. They turned to the boy with smiles on their faces. 

"That's a Christmas Tree, Levi." Dean explained. Levi's little face split into a gummy grin and he began to dance excitedly. 

"Kismas, Kismas." Levi sang. "How long Kismas?" Levi asked. Cas grabbed the calendar hanging on the wall and brought it over to Dean and Levi. He pointed to the Monday they were on.

"We're here today, the 3rd. Remember that Daddy bought you the chocolate calendar." Cas started, his voice clear and slow. 

"One each day." Levi said in a deep voice then he burst out in giggles. His parents laughed along with him before Cas continued his explanation. 

"How many have we had so far? Do you remember?" He asked. Levi frowned and looked towards Dean. The hunter held up three fingers.

Sam had started to teach the boy some basic maths and english; Dean said it was because his brother was a nerd and wanted to make his son a nerd too, Sam argued that it was because the boy was 10x smarter than a human 1 year old and the boy wasn't even three months old yet. 

Levi muttered to himself as he slowly counted the fingers his father was holding up. Cas smiled at the boy's effort and glanced back at Dean, who quickly put his hand down and looked away while he whistled. Levi giggled when Cas turned back to face Levi and Dean's help returned. 

"Three?" Levi asked. Dean gave the boy a proud grin. Levi preened at his father's pride and turned his eyes to Cas. 

"That's right, good job. So that means, in 3 weeks, it will be Christmas Eve, that's when Santa comes." Cas explained. Levi tilted his head in confusion. Dean's heart tightened fondly and his green eyes turned to Cas, softening affectionately. 

"Three more todays, three more monday's." Dean explained in simpler terms for the boy. Cas sighed and turned to Dean. "He's still a baby, Cas." Levi smiled again and began dancing again. 

"Music please, Daddy." Levi asked politely. Dean smiled and nodded then he stood so he could play music for the boy. Cas stood up as Levi followed his daddy into the living room, he returned the calendar to the wall then leant against the counter with his head in his hands. 

"Sam said not to do that." Cas said when he felt Dean stood next to him. 

"And?" Dean asked. Cas straightened up and faced Dean. 

"How's he supposed to learn if you're always dumbing everything down for him?" Cas asked. 

"He's going to be three months old in 15 days, Cas. He's not even supposed be able to hold his own head up, he's supposed to be fully reliant on us right now; drinking milk, sleeping and pooping. He's in there dancing to music because he asked me to put it on. He counted to 3, he can walk. Yes, he's clever, he's half angel but he's also half human. We shouldn't be forcing this information on him so early, he can pick stuff up as he goes along. It doesn't matter if he can't count, if he can't form a full sentence, if he can't understand us when we don't 'dumb everything down'. He's a baby, Cas, why are we treating him like a crazy lab experiment? Seeing how much he can fit in that tiny little brain of his? Why are you listening to Sam when it comes to how to raise  _our_ son, our son who should be a babbling mess? He's a baby who is always going to stand out in public because he's nearly 3 months old, looks 12 months old and speaks with the mentality of a 36 month old. He's always going to be smarter than everyone his age, if he goes school he's going to be smarter than Sam would have ever dreamed to be, he could be bullied or he could be idolised. There's already a chance he's going to be bullied because he's got us; in elementary, he'll be different because 'everyone has a mom and a dad and my parents said that having two dads or two mom's is wrong so you're strange', in middle school, he'll have good little soldiers around him listening to their bigoted parents who don't want their precious children talking to the corrupted child with the faggot parents, in high school, he'll have those good little soldiers with their own bigoted views, those bigoted views will make them think that he's gay because we are, that he's trying to make them gay. Whatever their reasoning is, he'll always have that following him, he doesn't need intelligence that is _decades_ beyond his age on top of that. I've said it before so I'll say it again, he's a baby, we should treat him as such. Why are we skipping ahead when we've missed so much, Cas?" Dean lamented. Cas looked up at Dean, his blue eyes wide.

"What have we missed, Dean? You were there when he was born, you've been there nearly everyday." Cas asked softly. Dean laughed humourlessly and looked into the living room where Levi was twirling and dancing to the music. 

"He's my baby, but I missed out on him being my baby. I missed his first steps, I missed his first word, I missed his first solid food, I missed his first smile, I missed the sleepless nights. I missed out on the stupid human things that mean the world to parents. Yeah, I was there when he was born but I didn't get that split second of terror when I didn't know if he would start to crying, I didn't get to be the doting boyfriend and go over board with caring for you and helping with Levi. I didn't get to argue with you in the early hours of the morning over who's turn it was to feed him or change him or sing him back to sleep. We missed him being our baby, Cas." Dean explained sadly, his eyes never leaving his son. "It's the stupid human things I've missed."

"He'll start aging one year after he was born. You won't have missed that much, if you're worried he won't be influenced by you then that won't be an issue." Cas reasoned. 

"That's not the point, Cas." Dean sighed. Cas tilted his head in confusion, Dean smiled at the movement. "You have to understand that I have paternal instincts that are screaming at me, saying that I missed out, that I messed up because he's further along than he should be but those same instincts are so fucking proud of him, of us. It's bad enough that I missed all of the stupid human stuff but now Sam's thrusting advanced learning on my baby and you're listening to him. He's our baby, Cas, just let him be our baby." Dean plead, his voice wavering and shaking with emotion. 

"Ok, Dean, ok." Cas relented, shocked by the raw emotion the hunter was showing. "I think I understand." Dean took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his face. 

"Levi?" Dean called over the music. The boy turned around with a content smile and toddled to his father. "Do you want to watch a movie with me?" Levi jumped into Dean's arms excitedly and wiggled happily. Cas smiled them happily but it faltered slightly. He may be an angel, which would have compromised his views and feelings on human matters, but he had spent years with humanity, with the Winchesters, how had he not noticed that they were treating Levi as though he was a 5 year old? There was a hollow ache in his chest and a lump rose in his throat. His poor baby.

Dean turned from his place in front of the shelves to look back at Cas, the angel hadn't followed them as he'd expected. 

"You alright, sweetheart?" Dean asked softly. Cas hurried over to Dean and hid his face in the hunter's neck. Levi reached across Dean's body to run his hand through his father's thick hair. 

"I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't realise." Cas mumbled against Dean's skin. Dean wrapped low around Cas' waist, holding him close to his body. The hunter wordlessly lead them over to the sofa, he sat Cas down and handed the angel their son. He picked a random movie off the shelf, knowing that whatever he pulled out it would be a Disney movie. He made quick work of putting the DVD in the player and he moved to the sofa, picking up the remote on the way. Cas stood when Dean gestured for him to do so and watched Dean lay across the length of the couch. Dean told him to lay with him so he slid into the small space between Dean and the couch, the space was so small that he was mostly laying on the hunter but Dean didn't seem to mind. Levi scrambled onto Dean too, laying comfortably on his father's chest. 

They started to watch the movie in silence but it wasn't far into the movie that Levi started to flick his head between the screen and his dad's face, after a few flicks, the boy started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Cas asked. Levi pointed to the screen where the main character was trying on a tiara with wide eyes. 

"Looks like Daddy!" Levi exclaimed. Cas began to laugh along with his son. Sam emerged from the Bunker and was happy to hear Cas and Levi laughing hysterically. 

"I don't look like a fu-freaking Disney princess." Dean whined. Cas took the remote off Dean and paused the movie when the princess had a close up. Sam giggled behind them. "I don't look like a princess!" Dean objected. Cas took deep staggering breaths but burst out in giggles again, he dropped his head to Dean's shoulder. Dean's hand automatically came to rest on Cas' head as the angel laughed it out. 

"You kind of do, Dean." Sam commented. 

"Shut it, bitch." Dean growled.

"Jerk." 

* * *

The next day, Sam and Dean woke up early. The house was quiet as the rest of their family slept on peacefully. Dean snuck past Gabriel's room and stepped into Cas' room. He perched on the edge of the angel's bed, running his hands through Cas hair gently. 

"Hey sweetheart, wake up." Dean whispered. Cas moaned softly and rolled towards the hunter. "Come on, baby, we're going soon." Cas groaned and slowly opened his eyes. A small smile appeared on his face when he focused on the green eyed man in front of him. 

"Dean." Cas greeted sleepily. 

"Sammy and I are going on the hunt in a bit, it shouldn't take more than a few days" Dean explained softly. Cas hummed in confusion and looked over his shoulder to glance out of the window, it was still dark outside. 

"Are you going to say goodbye to Levi?" Cas mumbled, leaning into Dean's hand as he continued to stroke the other man's hair. 

"No, its too early, I don't want to mess with his sleeping. He needs it." Dean replied. 

"M'ok." Cas said, his eyes slipping closed. "Look in on him though." 

"I will, I'll call everyday to talk to you guys." Dean said. Cas nodded his ok then shuffled closer to Dean, pressing his face against his side. 

"Be safe." Cas said. Dean chuckled. 

"I have reasons to be." Dean stated. Cas blushed delicately and nuzzled his face into Dean's thigh. A light knock on the door caught Dean's attention. 

"Everything's ready, Dean." Sam said lowly. Dean nodded and turned back to Cas. 

"Get some more sleep, sweetheart. I'll check in on Levi before I leave. I call you later." Dean said. Cas moaned sadly. Dean frowned and leant down to press a kiss to Cas' temple. "Cas?" The angel answered with a simple sigh and turned his head towards Dean's. Dean smiled down at the man, he leant down again to kiss Cas' forehead. Cas shook his head sleepily and lifted his chin. Dean stroked his thumb over Cas' cheek. "Only because you won't remember, okay?" He murmured before he gave the angel a lingering kiss. 

"Don't forget about Levi." Cas slurred after Dean had pulled back. Dean chuckled as Cas curled back into a ball and snuggled into the covers. After a brief, lasting glance at the angel, Dean shuffled over to Levi's room. Being light-footed on a day to day basis for a majority of his life came in handy as he crept towards Levi's crib. 

"Take care of Papa, okay? I'll be home soon." 

Cas woke up hours later to a tinny whining coming over the baby monitor. He rolled out of bed, grabbing his phone on the way, then stumbled sleepily to Levi's room. 

"Papa." Levi mumbled, lifting his arms up to his father. Cas carried Levi down to the kitchen. 

"Morning Cas." Mary greeted from the couch. Gabriel smiled at his brother and took Levi from his arms. 

"Good morning, Mary. John." Cas replied, joining them. 

"Is Dean still asleep?" John asked, glancing up the stairs as though he would see Dean sauntering down them. 

"He didn't tell you? Sam and Dean have gone on a hunt." Cas said. Mary frowned, her jaw clenched in a way that was familiar to the angel, something Dean had clearly picked up from her. John looked over at the boy, who was being entertained by the archangel. Cas watched in confusion as John's face twitched almost inconceivably. "There's a salt and burn not too far away." Cas continued, thinking that that was what they were looking for but John's fists clenched and Mary's eyes welled angrily. "I don't understand. Why are you angry? It's their job." 

"He should be here with you and Levi." Mary said calmly. Cas turned to look at his son and nodded.

"I know." He turned to the older Winchester's with a sad smile. "But hunting gives him a sense of purpose. He's been doing most of his life, he can't just... stop." Cas reasoned but Mary's face hardened and she stormed away with John following close behind. 

"Papa? Where's Daddy?" Levi asked. Cas sighed.

"Daddy's working, bug, he's going to call later." Levi frowned but nodded. 

"He be back soon?" 

"Hopefully."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly long, and an early Christmas.  
> I wanted to include all of the presents they got and their reactions as well as I could so that may be the reason if it gets repetitive or boring

" _Hi, Levi._ " Dean smiled into the camera. Levi bounced excitedly, leaning back into Cas. 

"Hi Daddy." Cas smiled and moved his phone so that Dean could see both of them. 

" _Hey sweetheart, how are you two?_ " Dean asked with a smirk. Cas blushed and nuzzled against Levi's hair. 

"We're alright, right Levi?" Cas said. Levi frowned and leant towards the phone. 

"Daddy, you been gone 2 Monday's." Levi objected. Dean frowned and looked beyond the phone, presumably to look at Sam. 

" _I know, bug, I'm sorry, work is taking longer than we thought._ " Dean sighed. " _Uncle Sammy says we'll be done in two days._ " Levi sighed but nodded. " _How have you been, buggy?_ "

"Good, Daddy. Papa make cookies and pie with Unca Gabe, he say he practice." Levi answered. Dean grinned, his eyes flicked to Cas' red face. 

" _How have you been sleeping?_ " Dean questioned softly knowing that the boy had been having some troubles. Cas' face darkened in colour and Levi started to bounce again. 

"We sleep in Daddy's bed, Papa say it make us closer to Daddy." Levi blurted. Cas hid his face in Levi's curls, holding the boy close to his body. Dean laughed happily. "But I want Daddy here." 

" _It's ok, Levi, I'll be home soon."_ Levi nodded seriously. Cas smiled into Levi's hair and peeked up at the phone. 

"It nearly Kismas, Daddy." Levi stated softly. 

" _And I'll be there, Levi, I promise you and Papa that me and Uncle Sammy will be home for Christmas._ " Dean said sincerely. Levi sighed and turned in Cas' arms, hiding his face in his Papa's neck. " _How is everyone on your end, Cas?_ "

"I haven't really spoken to John and Mary since the first day you left for the hunt, Gabriel is... Well, he's Gabriel." Cas smiled. Dean was silent for a moment his eyes focused on the screen. Cas ran his tongue over his bottom lip and glanced away shyly, an action that caused Dean to smile at the angel fondly. 

" _Looks like it's time for Levi's nap. I'll see you soon, Cas._ " Dean said softly after the silence.

"Be careful, Dean." Cas murmured. 

" _I will, sweetheart._ " 

* * *

Cas slouched back into the sofa, Levi was down for a nap and the Winchester brother's were due to return the next day. He looked around the room behind him, no-one, and the rest of the house was quiet too. He sighed to himself, he'd become quite dependent on the company of others in the past few years. He had gotten into a few shows and different channels on YouTube; which reminded him, there was one particular show that he'd seen a few people react to and he'd found the concept interesting so he picked up the TV remote and searched for the show. 

It was getting to the end of the episode when he heard Levi whining upstairs, he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes then hurried to get his son. 

"Levi, what's wrong?" Cas asked in concern when he saw Levi. He had fat tears rolling his red cheeks and was taking stuttered, desperate breaths. 

"Dad-Daddy, he hurt." Levi sobbed. 

"No, no, Levi, Daddy's fine. Remember? We spoke to him an hour ago." Cas said quickly. Levi shook his head and launched himself into Cas' arms. "Come on, let's go and watch something downstairs." Cas lifted him and held him close to his chest. The angel put Levi on the sofa then walked to the shelves. "Which one, Levi?" 

"Family." Levi answered. Cas turned to his son and tilted his head to the side.

"Family?" Cas asked. Levi nodded and curled up against the arm rest. 

"Ohana." Levi whispered. Cas made a noise of realisation then put the disc in.

"I'm just going outside for a second, bug, I'll be right back." Levi hummed, his thumb made it's way into his mouth and he sunk into the couch. Cas pulled the back door to slightly so he could hear Levi but the younger boy wouldn't be able to hear him. 

" _Hello?_ " Cas sighed in relief when he heard the voice answer his call. 

"Hello, Dean." Cas turned to briefly to look at Levi on the couch then looked back out into the garden. "Levi is having nightmares." 

" _I'm sure you can deal with it, Cas. You're fully capable._ " Dean replied quietly. " _We're kind of busy here, sweetheart. He'll be fine in a bit once he forgets about it, kids have bad dreams all the time._ " 

"No, Dean, he dreamed that you were getting hurt." Cas stated after a moment. 

" _I've been gone for two weeks, he probably just misses me._ " Dean said. 

"He shouldn't be having dreams about you getting hurt if he misses you, he should be dreaming about us together, you and him, he's worried about you." Cas moved to the porch seat and sat down, his body facing the door. 

" _Baby, I can't really talk right now, Sam and I are close to solving the case._ " Dean sighed, Cas could see the hunter rubbing his hand over his face. 

"Dean, I feel like our son is more important than your salt and burn." Cas wrapped his arms around his body. 

" _I know he is, Cas, but people are dying here and, unless Levi is dying, I can't deal with this at the moment._ " Cas heard muttering away from the phone and the distant answer Dean gave. " _I need to go, Cas, I'm sorry but the sooner Sam and I burn this body the sooner I can get home._ " Cas started to protest but he heard the call cut off before he could get any words out. Cas clenched his phone angrily then threw it across the garden, his hands came to the side of his head as he heard the thud of his phone landing on the grass. Angry tears blurred his vision. 

"Papa?!" Levi called from inside. Cas' head snapped towards the house and he made quick work of wiping his face before he joined Levi. "It's your favourite part, Papa." The boy said when Cas sat down next to him. They watched together as Lilo found Stitch in the shelter then Levi turned to his dad. "Why you mad?" 

"Because your Daddy is an assbutt." Cas muttered. 

"Assbutt?" Levi repeated. 

"Yes, assbutt, and you're allowed to say that." Cas said. 

"Daddy being assbutt is why you throw you phone?" Cas nodded and looked out the window into the back garden.

* * *

Sam and Dean got home late two days later. Levi had gone to bed, in Dean's bed as he had been for the past week or so and the older Winchester's were watching the TV while Cas read. John and Mary had avoided talking about their eldest son since they'd found out where the boys had gone. Bobby was the first on the hear the rumble of the Impala.

"Boys are back." Bobby mumbled to the others. Cas looked up from his book, his eyes landing on the garage door as he waited for the brother's to enter. 

"Hi, guys, we're back." Sam announced, pushing the door open. John, Mary and John greeted Sam with tight hugs first, Cas held back until the others had stepped back then he met the younger Winchester with his own hug. "Hi Cas, how've you and Levi been?" He asked.

"Good." Cas answered. "Where's Dean?" He asked quietly after glancing behind Sam. 

"He's just grabbing our bags." Bobby nodded slowly and backed up. "Where are you going?" Sam asked once he'd noticed that the older man was moving towards the Bunker.

"I don't want to deal with what's about to go down." Bobby grumbled as he disappeared through the door. Seconds later, Dean shuffled through the garage door. He dropped the bags onto the floor and rushed forward when he saw Cas. He gathered the angel into his arms, not expecting Cas to gently push away after a few seconds. 

"Cas? I was worried about you, I've been texting and calling you for the past two days, you didn't answer." Dean said, pushing down the sting from being pushed away. Cas moved back into the living room silently, aware that his family were following him. He passed Dean his phone.

"It's dead." He stated. Dean looked down at the phone with a frown.

"You couldn't charge it?" He questioned, confused. 

"Didn't want to." Dean's frowned deepened and he turned to look at his parents but they were looking at him with hard eyes.

"What's with everyone?" Dean asked, tossing Cas' phone onto the armchair the angel had been sat on. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Dean turned to face Cas, his voice soft.

"You chose the hunt over Levi." Cas shrugged. Dean sighed and stepped forward. 

"I'm sorry, Cas, but people were dying." He justified.

"But your son was having nightmares, Dean, he should be higher up in your priorities." Cas retorted quietly. Dean took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. Behind them, Mary's jaw had clenched and John was trying to calm her down. Sam recognised the clenched jaw, she was about to blow. 

"How could you?" She blurted out. Dean's head snapped up in surprise.

"What?" Dean asked, his voice low. Cas scurried to Sam's side and John removed his arms from around his wife. 

"How could you leave Cas and Levi for a stupid hunt?!" Mary asked. Dean scowled at his mother and stepped forward with anger in his eyes. 

"Excuse you?" Dean growled out. Mary stood her ground against her son while the onlookers stepped back nervously. 

"How could you disappear on a hunt and leave your family behind?" Mary hissed. Dean clenched his jaw then whipped around and slammed the lamp off the side table. Cas and Sam flinched as the lamp smashed against the floor, John and Mary however didn't react.

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare criticise meabout going on a hunt and leaving my family at home,  _where they are safe,_ when you had no trouble packing up and leaving me and Sammy as soon as the darkness brought you back. Oh yeah, I didn't forget about that minor detail. Not even dad left us like that, yeah, he got drunk and roughed me up from time to time if I messed up but he was scared of losing us, like he lost you. I'm not saying that what he did was right, by any means, but he never left us." Dean argued. Mary looked at John shocked but shook it off quickly. 

"We talked about this, Dean, you're not children. You didn't need me, you survived long enough without me." Mary said, her voice calm but angry. Dean's face twitched minutely before the side table was thrown across the room and shattered against the wall. Sam and Cas flinched again. 

"We've talked about this, Mary, I never was a fucking child!" Dean yelled. Mary looked away, her gaze landing on Sam who had his arm wrapped reassuringly around Cas' shoulders. "I went from regular 4 year old to full time parent in an instant. So don't you dare tell me how to look after my family." Dean roared. Mary flinched at that and stood down. John put his hands on Mary's shoulder and pulled her backwards. Dean stood in place breathing heavily as he tried to calm down. Cas stumbled towards Dean and wrapped his arms around the man, the hunter slowly relaxed into Cas' hold. "Where's Levi?" Dean asked the angel, his voice much quieter than before. 

"He's in your bed." Cas replied. Dean nodded and took Cas' hand. 

"I'm going to bed." Dean stated. He lead Cas up to his room and small smile spread across Dean's face when he saw Levi curled up against the pillows. "I'm sorry it didn't seem like I cared when you told me that he was having nightmares." Dean said as he turned to Cas. "I should have listened to you, not brushed you off like I did. You and Levi  _are_ my priority." 

"I'm having a hard time believing that right now, Dean." Cas replied softly, his eyes focused on their son. "I know how much hunting means to you and Sam, I do, probably better than anyone else, and when the angels told me that I was carrying your child I knew you wouldn't quit hunting, I'd never ask you to, but I was hoping you at least prioritise him." Dean sighed and reached out to the angel but Cas stepped back. 

"I know that I haven't been the best to you lately and you know I've been trying to make up for my screw up when Gabe restored you but I forget that sometimes; I'm not trying to make excuses, I just want you to understand. Levi, you, you both mean the world to me and you know I'd die for either of you in an instant. You don't have to believe me right now because I know that I haven't earned your faith but just know that I am trying so hard for you, I want you to feel like I'd drop everything for you if you needed me to, I want you to feel safe." Dean whispered. Cas took a shaky breath then turned to Dean. The angel glanced quickly at Levi.

"Ok, Dean." He caved. A bright smile spread across Dean's face. 

"Ok... ok... I'm going to get some sleep. We'll see you in the morning, sweetheart." Dean said. Cas gave him a small smile and nodded. He didn't move for a moment, he watched Levi shuffle closer to the pillows on the bed, then he stepped forward and leant up on his tiptoes to kiss Dean sweetly on the cheek. With a shy smile and a blush on his cheeks, Cas hurried out of Dean's room. A fond look settled on Dean's face as the angel disappeared into his own room. He stood in the same place for a moment before he stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers with Levi. 

"Papa?" Levi mumbled sleepily. Dean chuckled and pulled the boy to his chest, his heart swelling when Levi nuzzled his face against Dean's bare chest. "Daddy." Levi decided after a moment. Dean pulled his son closer, sighing contently at the warmth coming from the boy, slipping into welcome sleep.

* * *

Relations between the members of the Winchester household had been tense since Sam and Dean's return but that tension seemed to have slipped away when Dean was woken up by an excited Levi on Christmas morning.

"Daddy, Daddy, it Kismas." Levi said in his childish attempt to whisper. Dean groaned but opened his eyes. Levi had a big grin on his face and he was pushing at Dean's chest. The young boy was sat on Dean's stomach, bouncing excitedly. 

"How'd you get out of your crib?" Dean asked softly. Levi smiled shyly at his father then hid his face in Dean's neck. 

"I climb." Levi mumbled. Dean raised his eyebrows in shock and gently pushed his son back.

"You climbed? Out of your crib?" Dean asked, looking straight into the boy's eyes. Levi looked away from his father's intense gaze.

"Yeah, I excited." Levi said in explanation. Dean sighed, he couldn't fault the boy for being excited about Christmas. 

"Don't do it again, please, it's not safe for you to climb your crib, if you fall you could really hurt yourself." Levi nodded at his father's request. "Now, should we go and wake Papa up? Then we can go downstairs and have breakfast before we open presents." Levi's grin returned to his little face, Dean smiled back and sat up. "Let me get a shirt on, then we'll go to Papa's room." Levi scrambled off Dean and sat at the end of the bed patiently. Once Dean had put a shirt on, he lifted Levi into his arms, letting the boy curl up there. "We need to be quiet ok?" Dean asked before he pushed Cas' door open. Levi raised a finger to his mouth and made a 'shh' noise. Dean chuckled softly and quietly entered the room. 

Cas was laying on his stomach; his hands buried beneath his pillow, his face partially hidden by his arm, the blanket had slipped down to his shins in the night exposing his body, one knee was slightly bent. Dean smiled fondly at the man and approached the bed. He gently laid Levi in front of Cas, where the boy quickly cuddled up to the angel, then he laid behind him. Dean let his eyes trail the lines of Cas' body, how the borrowed shirt had ridden up in his sleep, the curve of his ass covered in the panties that they'd bought when Cas had been a girl, that image alone had heat stirring between Dean's legs. He shook away those thoughts away and leant over Cas' body, propping his arm up on the other side of Levi. He pressed gentle kisses over Cas' neck and jaw. 

"Time to wake up, Cas." Dean murmured in Cas' ear. Cas grumbled and backed into Dean's chest, curling one arm around Levi's small body. "Wake up, baby, it's Christmas." Cas hummed, his eyes still closed, and turned his head towards Dean. The hunter smirked at the man and leant down to briefly press their lips together. 

"Kismas, Papa, need to wake up." Levi said softly. Cas slowly opened his eyes and was met with Dean's green eyes. 

"Morning, sweetheart." Dean greeted. Cas gave him a soft smile then turned to Levi. 

"Good morning, Levi." Cas murmured sleepily. Dean smiled at them fondly and laid back on the bed but Cas followed, half laying on the hunter. He pulled their son onto his stomach then laid his head on Dean's shoulder. 

"It Kismas, Papa." Levi said, his voice quiet but excited. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, letting his hand rest on the angel's stomach, smiling up at Levi. 

"It is, are you ready to go get some breakfast?" Cas replied. Levi nodded excitedly and scrambled to the end of the bed to wait for his parents. Dean kissed Cas' temple then moved his arm so that the angel could get up. Levi curled into Cas' chest as the angel followed Dean down into the kitchen. 

"Merry Christmas, guys." Sam greeted with a wide grin. Levi popped up and raised his eyes excitedly. 

"Mer' Kismas!" Levi yelled. The adults laughed at the boy. Dean went to the fridge to grab the ingredients he'd need to make the family waffles and pancakes while Cas set Levi on the floor. Levi immediately ran to the living room to look under the tree. Sam, Dean and Cas chuckled lowly when they heard Levi gasp. "Daddy! Papa! P'esents!" Levi shouted, running back into the kitchen. 

"Yeah, come sit down, bug. Presents after breakfast." Cas said softly. Levi started to protest but, with one stern look from Dean, he climbed onto his chair. 

"You need to be good today, ok Levi? Me and Papa don't want to have to tell you off on Christmas." Dean said as he set Levi's waffle in front of him. Levi nodded, maintaining eye contact with his father. Dean gave the boy a smile then turned to make the rest of his family their breakfast. 

"Morning, boys." Mary greeted, Bobby and John following behind them. She approached each of the men in turn, kissing their cheeks gently as if to ease the tension for the day. Everyone joined Levi at the table and waited in comfortable silence. 

Once everyone had eaten, they moved into the living room, putting Christmas songs on quietly in the background. Mary, John and Bobby sat on the sofa, Sam and Levi shared the arm chair while Gabriel, Dean and Cas sat on the floor. 

"Ok, let's get this party started." Dean said. He picked up a squishy present and looked at the tag. "Levi, this is for you, from granny and grandpa." Levi kicked his feet excitedly and took the present. He ripped into the paper and squealed when he saw the Stitch plush toy.

"Thank 'ou!" Levi exclaimed, hugging the toy tightly to his little chest. Cas and Dan smiled fondly at the boy, John and Mary laughed gently. 

"You're welcome, sweetie." Mary said. Sam ruffled Levi's hair then everyone turned back to Dean.

"Here, Cas, from Bobby." Dean handed the angel a small, neatly wrapped box. Cas smiled gratefully at the gruff hunter and tentatively opened the paper. He opened the box inside and grinned. 

"It's a pagan amulet, Seal of Solomon Health and Prosperity." Bobby explained when Sam and Dean turned to him in question. Cas thanked Bobby as he put the amulet around his neck. 

"Pretty, Papa." Levi said, leaning over the arm of the chair to look at the amulet. 

"Sammy, from me." Dean said once Levi was settled back against his uncle. Sam took the large box off Dean with one hand, making a noise of surprise at the unexpected weight. Dean smiled at his brother. 

"Can you help me, Levi?" Sam asked, setting the present on his lap. Levi smiled up at his uncle but turned to his parents, who nodded. Sam and Levi opened the present. "Yes! Thanks Dean." Sam exclaimed, revealing the Game of Thrones boxset. 

"I figured you'd want to watch them after you finished the books." Dean explained, his eyes shining. Sam grinned at his older brother then turned his attention to the box. 

"Open your present from me, Dean." Sam encouraged.

"Erm, who is the present giver?! Me, it's my job." Dean argued with a small smirk. Sam rolled his eyes but Dean found the present Sam wanted him to open anyway, he saw the childlike excitement in his brother's eyes. He ripped open the paper happily. "Aw thanks bitch." Dean said affectionately, pulling the American Horror Story boxset away from the paper. 

"Jerk." Sam returned, grinning, he knew his brother appreciated the gift. Mary looked at the wrapping paper strewn across the floor. 

"Perhaps we should bring in a trash bag." Mary suggested with a fond smile. She got up and went to the kitchen to grab a bag. While she was rummaging in the kitchen, Dean pulled 8 presents to the front. 

"We know you guys said that you didn't want us to get you anything but got you things anyway." Dean said handing the elders their presents. Bobby took his two, and John and Mary took their three. Mary opened her's first, she received some lore books off Sam and candles off Cas, which made her laugh. 

"The internet said that mother's enjoy bath soaks or candles." Cas said. Dean chuckled at the angel and patted his knee. Levi slid off Sam's knee and toddled to Cas with his new Stitch toy clutched in his chubby hand. Levi wrapped his arms around his Papa and nuzzled his face into Cas' neck. 

"Dean..." Dean's attention was turned away from Cas and their son when he heard his mother's voice, thick with emotion. Dean had given Mary three photos; one of Sam, Dean and John, one of just Sam and Dean and one of Sam, Dean and Cas. 

"Dean 'King of Avoiding Chick Flick Moments' created a chick flick moment." Gabriel commented lightly. Everyone laughed, the mood lifting. Bobby took it upon himself to restart the festivities by opening the presents on his lap. Sam and Dean had given him some of the lore from the Men of Letters, Cas had given him an angel blade.

"I know you don't hunt anymore but I figured you'd feel more secure if you had something you know works on basically everything." Cas explained as Bobby handled the blade, feeling the weight of it in his hand. 

"Thanks." Bobby said sincerely. Cas nodded once and turned to John expectantly, the elder Winchester met Cas' eyes then opened the present on his own lap that matched Bobby's. John examined his own angel blade intently, amazed by the weapon. John was speechless, he knew that he wasn't necessarily on the angels good side as Cas knew how John used to treat his sons, so to get something from the angel to protect himself was surprising to him. Cas nodded at the man, seeing the gratitude in his eyes. John opened the presents from his kids, huffing a laugh at the beers Dan had gotten him and blinking back tears at the framed sheet music of his favourite song from Sam. 

"Alright, back to kids presents." Bobby grumbled. Sam and Dean laughed and turned back to the tree. 

"Ok Levi, you've been good and waited patiently so here you go, from uncle Bobby." Dean said. Levi's head snapped up from where he was playing with Cas' new amulet. Dean laid the box in front of the boy, smiling at the happiness in his eyes. Levi ripped the paper open, gasping.

"Lilo!" He exclaimed. He tugged the box to his chest with his Stitch toy. "Thank Unca Bobby." Cas looked at Levi fondly, then his eyes flicked up to Dean. Dean went to pick up a box from further underneath the tree but was stopped by Mary.

"No, not that one. Main presents are at the back." She protested. Dean nodded then found and moved two smaller presents to the back too. 

"Ok, here Gabe, from Cas." Dean said. Gabriel smiled at his brother and opened the present. 

"Aww, candy?! Cas how did you know?!" Gabriel joked. Cas laughed while the Winchester shared knowing looks.

"Erm, here Gabe, from the rest of us." Dean said as he found Gabriel's presents. Gabriel looked at Dean confused but laughed loudly as he opened each one. 

"Am I that predictable?" The family laughed together, Levi's answer causing them to clutch their stomachs as it was so unexpected.

"Yes, Unca Gabe." He had muttered while running his fingers through Stitch's fur. 

"Dean, open some of your presents." Cas said softly once everyone had calmed down. He reached over to stroke his hand through Levi's curls. Dean's eyes softened on the angel, he nodded and looked through the presents to find one for him.

"From Gabe." He announced before he ripped the paper and opened the box. "Aw packing peanuts?! I always wanted packing peanuts!" Dean joked, Gabriel chuckled around a piece of candy. 

"It's in the peanuts, Dean-o." He said, his tone like a tired but amused parent. Dean huffed, a smirk set on his face, then dug his hands into the box. He pulled a large, intricate metal part out of the box.

"How'd you know that Baby needed this?" Dean asked, genuinely surprised that Gabriel had gotten him something good.

"I heard you telling Cas a few weeks ago that you had to find a way to pay for it because she really needed it so I figured that I'd just get it for you." Gabriel shrugged. 

"Thanks Gabe." Dean murmured genuinely. "Cas, from Sammy." Dean moved on quickly. Cas carefully opened the paper and slid the frame out. It was a picture of Cas, Dean and Levi dancing in the living room; Cas and Levi were safe in Dean's arms, Cas was watching Levi with love in his eyes, Levi was watching Dean with a gummy grin and awe in his eyes while Dean had his eyes on Cas, they were full of affection and there was a soft smile on his lips. 

"Thank you, Sam." Cas whispered, happy tears filling his eyes. Sam smiled at the angel and dropped a comforting hand on Cas' shoulder. 

"What is it, sweetheart?" Dean asked softly. Cas gave him a small smile and handed Dean the picture. The hunter smiled at the memory and flicked his eyes back up to his angel, who stared right back. 

"Stop eye fucking and get back to the presents." Gabriel interrupted. Cas head snapped to his brother.

"Gabriel! Language." Cas reprimanded.

"Chill, bro, Levi went to get his otter and bee." Dean shook his head at the angel and picked up another squishy present. 

"Sammy, from Cas." Sam smiled at the angel and opened the gift. Cas gave the younger Winchester a smile when he burst out laughing. Sam pulled the moose plushie out from the paper, still laughing loudly. 

"Unca Sammy, now moose be friends with Ott and Bee!" Levi exclaimed before Sam could say anything. The little boy scrambled onto Sam's lap, tugging his otter, bee and Stitch up with him. 

"Thanks, Cas, this is great." Sam said, his voice light and happy. 

"Levi, this is from Uncle Sammy." Dean laid the thick heavy present on Sam's lap next to the boy. Levi dropped his toys and ripped at the paper. 

"What they?" Levi asked looking through them curiously. 

"They're fairy tales, for Daddy or Papa to read before bedtime." Sam explained. 

"We read this bedtime?" Levi asked. 

"If you want to, yeah." Dean smiled. Levi nodded excitedly and flicked through the book looking at the pictures. "Ok, from Mom." Dean said tugging a thick present onto his lap. It was a leather, bound scrapbook that had the name Campbell crossed out with Winchester written beneath it. 

"It's the family recipe book, you will be the forth generation to have it." Mary explained. Dean ran his hand over the cover of the book the opened it.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked as he looked through the different recipes. 

"I've wanted you to have it since you were born, Dean, yes, I'm sure." Mary answered softly, Dean didn't answer, he was too busy looking through the book. 

"Thanks mom." Dean said, finally closing the book and placing it next to him, on the AHS boxset. "Here you go, sweetheart, from Gabe." Cas took the box and turned to scowl at his brother.

"It better not be inappropriate." Cas muttered. Gabriel laughed to himself and urged Cas to open the present. The angel opened it cautiously, gratefulness and confusion swirled in his stomach when he saw what it was. "But I already have a phone." Cas protested, pulling the paper away from the phone. 

"But this one can take better pictures and I already installed Spotify so you can listen to music because you need to listen to more music and it has all of our numbers in." Gabriel argued. Cas knew how expensive iPhone's could be, although the Winchester brother's tended to get the cheaper ones. 

"You're definitely not going on hunts with an iPhone X, Cas. To break that would be blasphemy." Sam said. Cas opened his mouth to argue that it wouldn't be blasphemy but Sam raised an eyebrow so he just shut it again. 

"Thank you, Gabriel." Cas said softly. As Cas started to explore his new phone, Dean dropped a heavy present on Sam's chair. 

"Here, nerd, from Bobby." He said with a grin. Sam rolled his eyes good-naturedly and ripped into the present. Levi slid down off Sam's lap, gathering his toys into his arms then dropped himself into Dean's lap. Dean hefted the boy into a hug, letting Levi rest back against his chest, then turned to kiss the boy's cheek. 

"Papa!" Levi exclaimed with a giggle. Dean looked up at the angel and was greeted with the sight of Cas' phone instead, Dean smiled fondly at the man behind the camera then turned to Sam. 

"What did he get you?" He asked. Sam held up three lore books and grinned. 

"I was looking for these one online last month." Sam rambled excitedly. Dean muttered 'nerd' then turned back to the presents. 

"Levi, this is from Uncle Gabe." Dean announced handing Levi the present. "And I bet I can guess what it is." He muttered afterwards, scowling up at the archangel, who shrugged. 

"Candy!" Levi shouted. 

"What a surprise." Dean commented dryly but he smiled at Gabriel anyway. 

"That one's from me." Cas said as Dean picked up a present for himself. Dean glanced at the blushing angel then carefully opened the paper. He slid the dream catcher away from the paper and held it up to look at it. "I know you still have nightmares sometimes so I though that maybe this would help." Cas explained shyly, his voice low. Dean met the angel's eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Cas, I love it." Dean said softly. Another, deeper, blush made it's way onto Cas' cheeks. Dean gently patted Cas' knee, then laid the dream catcher carefully on the recipe book. "From Bobby." Dean said after clearing his throat. He opened the present and laughed at the expensive whiskey. "Thanks." Dean smiled.

"Hey, you've got a kid, if he's anything like you were, you're going to need it." Bobby answered gruffly with a smile.

"Wow, thanks Bobby." Dean laughed. 

"Cas, our present for you is in the back of the yard." Mary interjected before Dean could move on. Cas gave Mary his signature head tilt. 

"Dean told us you like bees so Gabriel helped us to get you some bee hives." John explained with a smile. Cas' face lit up excitedly.

"Really?!" He asked, a wide, gummy grin on his face. The oldest Winchester's nodded with fond laughs. Cas turned to look at Dean, so he could express his excitement to the hunter and blushed... again when he saw the happy, affectionate look on his face. 

"We can go see them after we finish here." Dean said, causing the angel to grin again. "Alright, gang, one present left each. Levi, who should go first?" 

"Unca Sammy!" Levi yelled. Dean chuckled then slid the present that Mary had told him to put back earlier over to his brother.

"From mom and dad." Dean said. Sam smiled at his parents and opened the present.

"A new laptop!" Sam cheered. "Thanks, guys, I needed a new one. You, know after a certain someone broke my other one." Sam finished, glaring at his older brother. Dean shrugged with a smile then pulled his last present in front of him.

"From dad." He said then ripped it open. He closed his eyes with a smile when he was greeted with the smell of leather. He pulled the brown leather jacket out of the paper with Levi's help and grinned at his father.

"Sammy said you lost mine, so I got you your own." John said with a soft smile. 

"Thanks, dad." Dean tugged the new jacket on then carefully held Levi's last present in front of him. "From Daddy and Papa." He murmured. 

"I thought you forgive me." Levi said seriously, looking between his parents. They laughed at him.

"Forgot, bug." Cas chuckled. Levi nodded then turned his attention to the present.

"Lilo and Stitch!" Levi shouted excitedly. "Ohana." He murmured then looked around at  _his_ ohana. 

"We can put it up in your bedroom." Dean said as Levi ran his fingers along the frame gently. Dean took the last two presents into his hands, he handed the slightly larger one to the angel. "From me." Dean murmured. Cas smiled and took the present as though it was the most fragile thing in the world. 

"A car key?" Cas questioned, his face scrunched up in confusion. 

"Yeah, to your car." Dean grinned. "Come on." He said, placing Levi's frame next to them then standing with his son still in his arms. He took Cas' hand then lead the angel into the garage. Stood next to Baby was another sleek looking, black car. 

"Is that...?" Cas started, stepping forward to slid his fingers over the cool metal.

"2018 Chevy Impala, I got you your own Baby." Dean finished, his chest puffing out in pride. Cas looked at Dean with his mouth opened wide then turned back to the car. He unlocked it and slipped into the driver's seat, stroking the steering wheel. Dean moved to stand between the two Impala's so he could watch the angel. 

"Hiya, Honey." Cas greeted the car softly, his eyes looking over the interior. Dean chuckled at the endearment, he knew from experience that Honey was going to be the name of Cas' Impala. 

"Do you like it?" Dean asked after a moment. Cas hopped out of the car and pulled Dean into a tight hug.

"I love it, thank you. Stand in between them, I want to take a picture." Cas said, giddy with excitement. Dean laughed but did as he was told. Cas backed up until he could see both of the Impala's and Levi and Dean then called out for them to smile before snapping the picture. "Thank you so much, Dean." Cas repeated sincerely when he'd skipped back over to them, his hands reaching out to stroke over Honey's hood. 

"I err actually got you another present." Dean said nervously. Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion. "I know that you feel insecure sometimes so I got you this." He rambled, holding out the small box. Cas took the present with the same caution as before. He gasped lightly when he opened the box.

"It's not a proposal." Dean said hurriedly so that Cas wouldn't get the wrong idea. "Not yet. It's a promise ring, I promise that I am yours, I promise that you and Levi are my priority, I promise I feel the same as you do." Dean's voice was soft, to keep the moment between them. Cas pulled the ring out of the box and slid it onto his left ring finger. 

"It's beautiful, Dean." Cas whispered, his bright blue eyes flicking up to Dean's greens. 

"It had to be, it's for an angel." Dean whispered back. Levi laid his head on Dean's shoulder as Cas stepped forward, another blush on his cheeks.

"I love it, thank you, Dean." Cas murmured. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment then Cas moved forward again, pressing their lips together gently. The kiss was quick but when Cas pulled back Dean had a loving smile on his face. Dean wrapped his free arm around Cas' waist, pulling him flush against his body, and pressed another kiss to Cas' full lips. Cas sighed contently and leant into Dean, the hunter tightened his arm then opened his mouth slightly, encouraging Cas into a deeper kiss. The angel copied Dean's movements and tangled one of his hands in Dean's short hair. Their mouths moved together in a soft and loving kiss until they heard Levi muttering to himself. 

"What's up, Levi?" Dean asked softly, holding Cas against him still. 

"This is my family, it's little and broken but still good." Levi quoted with a smile. Dean returned the smile and pressed a kiss to Levi's forehead. 

"Yeah, still good." Cas finished, nuzzling the boy's cheek. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amulet from Bobby- https://www.eartisans.net/collections/health-amulets-and-talismans/products/seal-of-solomon-health-and-prosperity-amulet
> 
> Levi's present from Cas and Dean (in a frame)- https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/225320787587715075/
> 
> Cas' Honey- http://www.chevrolet.com/cars/impala-full-size-car
> 
> Cas' Promise Ring- http://newpromiserings.com/product/black-gold-plated-infinity-promise-ring-women/


	10. Chapter 10

The tension between the Winchester's returned in the days after Christmas, there had been a few shouting matches between Dean and Mary that Sam, Cas and Levi actively avoided, and it was beginning to wear on the family. 

Cas woke up slowly to Levi jumping up and down on his bed. Once he saw that Cas' eyes were opening, he dropped onto his knees and crawled to his father. 

"Wake up, Papa." Levi said, gently shaking Cas' shoulder.

"I'm awake, bug." Cas grumbled. Levi giggled and curled against his father's chest. "Did Daddy get you out of your crib?" He asked, holding Levi in place. 

"Yeah, but Daddy and Granny yell." Levi murmured softly. Cas sighed heavily and looked down at his son.

"Where are your clothes?" Cas questioned when he realised that Levi was only wearing a nappy. 

"Daddy make b'eckfas' then get me dress." Levi said. "But then he shout at Granny again and I run away." Cas nodded and sat up. 

"Let's go get you dressed then." Cas stood up and pulled the small boy into his arms. "What do you want to wear today?" He asked as he entered Levi's bedroom. 

"Wanna look like Daddy!" Levi exclaimed excitedly. Cas laughed and shook his head, he set Levi in his crib so he could get Levi's clothes out of the dresser. He got Levi dressed then stood back to look at the boy; Levi had on a plain grey t-shirt under a signature Winchester plaid shirt with dark jeans and little combat boots. Levi giggled and started to dance excitedly. 

"Let's go show Daddy." Cas said, lifting the boy into his arms. Levi began to sing softly in Cas' ear as they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. "Dean, it's nine o'clock in the morning." Cas scolded upon seeing Dean swigging a bottle of beer.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but mom is really getting on my nerves today already." Dean said, not turning to face the angel. Cas sighed again but stepped closer to the hunter.

"Look, Daddy! I you!" Levi shouted. Dean turned at the sound of his son's voice and smiled, he set down his beer then took Levi from Cas to stand him on the counter. "Papa dress me like Daddy." Levi announced proudly. Dean grinned at the boy and looked up at Cas. 

"You look very handsome, Levi." Cas complimented with a fond smile. 

"Gets it from his Daddy." Dean bragged with a cocky grin. Cas chuckled and shook his head. 

"I don't disagree." He muttered, stepping forward to take Levi to the table. Dean threw his head back in a laugh and turned to the fridge to start making his family breakfast. Cas returned to the counter, grabbed Dean's half empty beer and moved around Dean to put it back in the fridge. The hunter grabbed the angel's wrist. 

"What you doing there, sweetheart?" Dean asked lowly. Their bodies were close, Cas could feel the heat coming from Dean and the way Dean spoke sent tingles down Cas' back. 

"Putting your beer back, because you're not drinking this early." Cas replied, surprised that his voice was steady. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas' waist and tugged him forward so that the angel fell against his body. 

"Am I not?" Dean murmured, moving closer to Cas' face. Cas felt Dean's warm breath on his cheek and took a shaky breath.

"No, you're not teaching Levi your bad habits." Cas answered after a moment. Dean chuckled and slid his hand from Cas' wrist to the beer clasped in his hand, he eased it away from Cas and set it down on the shelf in the fridge before slipping their hands together. He leant forward to close the gap between them. Cas' lips fell apart naturally before Dean's met his, Dean sighed happily when he felt Cas' parted lips and eagerly pulled the angel closer. Cas lifted his free hand up to grasp at Dean's hair, responding to Dean's tongue meeting his with a breathy moan. Dean pulled back slowly, ending their deep kiss with gentle pecks. He pressed their foreheads together and smiled softly. 

"Ok." He answered. Cas pulled back just enough to look up at the hunter through his eyelashes shyly, and, unlike when Lisa had tried that same look, Dean felt his heart flutter and tightened his hand on Cas' waist. "Did he wake you up?" Dean asked, his voice low and soft.

"Yeah, he said you and Mary were arguing again." Cas said, dropping his hand to Dean's neck. 

"She's still trying to tell me that I shouldn't be hunting when you and Levi are here waiting for me but she did the same thing to me and Dad in 1980." Dean murmured angrily. Cas rubbed his thumb along Dean's jaw comfortingly.

"I don't mind you hunting as long as you keep yourself safe and make it back whole." Cas responded.

"I know you don't, baby, but she just keeps bringing it up." Dean sighed heavily and pulled Cas a little closer.

"Why don't you just ignore it like you usually do when you disagree with something?" Cas asked cheekily, trying to cheer Dean up a bit. 

"Harharhar, very funny. I would ignore it but she's making me feel like a bad parent." Dean said, sounding defeated. 

"Dean, you are not a bad parent, you're great with Levi and Sam turned out great too. Levi loves you." Cas whispered reassuringly. Dean gave the angel an affectionate smile and pulled Cas close for their tongues to meet in a quick kiss. 

"Daddy? Papa?" Levi called from the table. Cas and Dean pulled apart with matching content smiles on their faces and turned to their son. He'd been playing with his otter, bee and Stitch at the table, where he'd left them before he ran to find Cas, while his parents were supposed to be making breakfast. 

"Yes, bug?" Cas asked, turning around in Dean's arms. 

"We go to park? Unca Gabe say I could go to park after Kismas, that we be prot-pre-pra, that we be ok to go to park after Kismas." Levi asked shyly. Dean smiled at the boy and wrapped his arms further around Cas' waist so he could hook his chin over Cas' shoulder. 

"Sure, we can go to the park, after breakfast." Dean answered. Levi grinned widely and bounced in his seat. 

"We go in Honey?" Levi asked with a head tilt. Dean shook his head sadly, then turned to press a kiss to Cas' neck before pulling away. 

"You know, Levi, Baby is much cooler. Daddy and Uncle Sammy grew up in her." Dean insisted, trying to sway his son towards  _his_ Impala rather than Cas'. 

"Baby awesome, Daddy, but Papa say he wanna make remembories in Honey." Levi said sincerely. Cas blushed, looking down at his feet. 

"Ok, little man, we can take Honey." Dean relented with a fond smile. Cas smiled at his feet and his head snapped up in shock when Dean pressed a kiss to his temple. "Breakfast then park."

* * *

Cas parked next to the park and quickly hopped out. He took Levi out of his car seat and set him on the ground.

"Levi, coat please." Cas said, holding the brown replica of Dean's leather jacket in his hand. Levi stopped in his tracks and skipped back to his father. 

"Good boy." Dean praised once Levi had his jacket on. Levi grinned at his dad then ran off towards the equipment. Dean laughed at the boy and quickly followed, leaving Cas to lock the car. "What do you want to go on first, buggy?" Dean asked once he'd reached the boy where he was standing looking at the equipment in awe. 

"That." Levi said, pointing towards the swings. Dean pulled Levi into his arms then wandered over to the baby swings. Dean put Levi in the swing as Cas joined them then gave the boy a gentle push. Levi giggled excitedly and kicked his legs. Cas pulled out his phone with a smile to take a video. "Higher, Daddy." Levi squealed, Dean laughed at the boy and pushed the boy harder so that the swing would go higher. Dean let the boy swing until it stopped so that the boy could get his breath back. "Papa?" Levi asked once his heart had calmed down. Cas smiled at his phone then pocketed it so he could answer his son. 

"Yes, lovebug?" Cas asked, he knelt down in front of Levi and rested his hands on the swing seat. 

"Is that flying?" Levi asked curiously. Cas tilted his head to the side. 

"Is the swing like flying?" Cas confirmed, Levi nodded and tilted his head as Cas just had. "It is, yes, it's freeing." Cas answered. Levi smiled brightly but his face fell after a moment. 

"What's up, buddy?" Dean asked when he saw the boy's face. 

"I want fly." Levi answered forlornly. 

"You will be able to, buggy, when you're older and your wings grow." Cas reassured but Levi shook his head, tears starting to pool in his eyes. 

"Unca Gabe say I not have wings." Levi cried. Cas pulled him out of the swing and gathered Levi into his arms quickly, holding him close to his chest. He made eye contact with Dean, who had anger in his eyes. 

"Hey, Levi, look at me." Cas said softly, waiting until the boy looked up before continuing. "Do you want to know something?" Cas asked secretively. Levi nodded and stepped closer to his father. "Daddy doesn't have wings." Cas whispered dramatically. Levi gasped and looked over to Dean. 

"Daddy got no wings?" Levi asked shocked. Dean chuckled and knelt beside his son. 

"Only Papa and Uncle Gabe have wings. Daddy doesn't have wings, no. That's why you're special." Dean said sincerely, but there was a smile playing at his lips. 

"I special?!" Levi exclaimed excitedly. Dean nodded and took Levi's hands in his.

"Yeah, your Papa is an angel, a very special angel, and your Daddy is human. That means that you are both. You're half angel and half human, and that makes you very special; not only to me and Papa, but to the whole world. I'll tell you more when you're older, because you're too little for that weight right now, but you don't need wings to fly, you hear me?" Dean said seriously, maintaining eye contact with his son throughout. "Papa and I will help you fly in different ways, I promise you. Whether you want to help Daddy, or help Papa, or if you want to be like Uncle Sammy and go to school so you can get an honest job, Papa and I will always be here to help you and protect you, ok?" Cas watched Dean, his heart beating hard at the love he was feeling for the man in front of him. Levi nodded at his father and threw his arms around his neck. Levi kissed his fathers' cheeks then ran off to play on the other equipment. 

"We don't like it when you fight with Mary." Cas said softly as they stood up and Dean's wrapped his arm around Cas' waist. 

"I know, sweetheart, I'll try to tone it down but she's as stubborn as I am." Dean replied just as softly. Cas leant into Dean, he turned his face to lay his forehead against Dean's neck briefly. "We should go on a date." Dean said suddenly. "When we're done here." He finished when Cas stood up straight again.

"I'd like that." Cas smiled. Dean grinned widely then leant down to press a sweet kiss to Cas' lips. 

"Daddy, come help me please." Levi called out from the climbing frame. Dean kissed Cas' temple then joined his son. "Catch me, Daddy!" Levi exclaimed from one of the higher tiers of the climbing frame. Dean positioned himself under the boy, his heart beating fast. Levi jumped off the frame and into Dean's waiting arms with a joyful squeal. Dean gave a low chuckle when Levi landed in his arms, holding him close. Behind them, Cas tugged his phone out of his pocket again so he could record them as Dean flipped Levi over and held the small boy over his head, his big hands holding Levi by the waist, then began to run around. Cas' heart clenched when he realised what Dean was doing. He was letting Levi fly. 

"Oh hi, Cas, was it?" A high pitched voice interrupted the fond moment between the family. Cas stopped recording and put his phone away once more so that he could address the new comer. 

"Oh Lisa, hello." Cas greeted un-enthusiastically. Lisa either didn't notice or didn't care as she turned to watch Dean and Levi. Cas saw a small boy about 6 years old running towards the climbing frame, he had dark brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing an AC/DC shirt and a brown leather jacket. Dean noticed the new boy too and looked over to where Cas was standing. As soon as Levi's feet touched the ground, he took off running to join the new boy at the climbing frame. 

"Hi Lisa." Dean greeted, his eyes flicking to Cas. The angel blushed delicately and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Hiya Dean." Lisa purred, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Dean rolled his eyes and scratched the back of his head. 

"Who's that?" Dean asked gesturing towards the boy that Levi was skillfully avoiding. Lisa grinned and crossed her arms across her stomach.

"That's Ben, your son." She answered casually. Dean frowned and stepped closer to Cas, his eyes drifting back to Levi. 

"My son?" He questioned suspiciously. Lisa nodded.

"Yep." Cas looked up at Dean cautiously, trying to gauge the hunter's reaction. 

"If he's my son why did you wait six years to tell me about him?" Dean asked. Lisa shrugged and tried to get closer to the man but found that Cas was in the way. 

"How was I supposed to find you, dummy? You practically disappeared off the face of the Earth." Lisa answered with an easy smile. Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"I gave you my number, you didn't think to call me when you found out you were pregnant or when he was born?" Dean sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. Lisa went to reply went a loud wailing echoed through the park. The adults immediately ran to the climbing frame, Cas and Dean slid onto their knees when they saw that Levi was laying on his back, crying loudly. 

"What happened, Levi?!" Cas asked hurriedly, panic rising in his tone. Levi crawled into his Papa's arms and sobbed into his neck. 

"Hey, Levi, calm down, buddy, so you can tell us what happened." Dean said, his voice calmer than Cas'. Levi continued to cry for a moment then slowly calmed, eventually pulled away to look into his father's eyes. 

"He- he said m-mean things about Papa and that Daddy wasn't mine and then-then he pushed me off." Levi hiccuped, fat tears still rolling down his cheeks. Anger shone in Cas' eyes as he looked up at Dean, he pulled Levi against his chest, rocking back and forth to comfort the boy. Dean ran his hand through Levi's hair then stood, he sent a protective glare towards Ben then turned to Lisa.

"Control your child." Dean growled out. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get Levi home." Cas stood with Levi and gave Lisa a hard glare. Dean placed his hand on Cas' lower back to lead him to Honey. 

"I can't believe he pushed Levi off the climbing frame." Cas grumbled angrily when they were all sat in their seats. Dean reached over and placed his hand on the back of Cas' neck, rubbing his thumb across Cas' hairline. 

"Me either, baby." Dean agreed. Cas sighed, leaning back into Dean's hand, then looked in his rear view mirror to look at Levi, who had fallen asleep almost as soon as he'd been buckled into his car seat. 

"Do you think he's really your son?" Cas asked timidly. Dean shook his head, gazing out of the windshield at the park. 

"I don't know but he's made it 6 years without me and the first thing he does it shove my kid off a climbing frame, saying mean shit about you, saying that I ain't Levi's dad? I don't know that I want him to be mine." Dean said eventually.

"So you won't leave us for Lisa and Ben?" Cas murmured nervously. Dean's head snapped towards Cas. 

"No, baby, of course not. Lisa was a brief fling, years ago, I don't know that kid from Adam. You and Levi, you're my family, you've been there for nearly a decade, Cas, Levi is my son, for certain. I'm not leaving you unless you tell me to go." Dean said, looking deep into Cas' blue eyes. "Come on, babe, let's get Levi home." Cas nodded and smiled contently when Dean leant over the handbrake to give the angel a quick kiss. Cas connected his phone to his car and pressed shuffle on Spotify. Dean withdrew his hand from Cas' neck and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows as Freaky Friday started through the speakers. "What is this?" Dean asked as Cas started the car. 

"My music." Cas stated, pulling out of the park. Dean picked up Cas' phone to see what was playing for himself. 

"You have... Chris Brown on your playlist?" Dean asked. Cas nodded absently, focusing on the road. 

"I have lots of things on my playlist." Cas answered. Dean shook his head, he guessed Cas' passcode, 2418 (Dean's birthday and Levi's birthday), and scrolled through Cas' Spotify. 

"Kanye West, Bon Jovi, Panic at the Disco, Tenacious D, Bach, Demi Levato, Muse, Led Zeppelin, Beethoven, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Sam Smith? You really do have lots of things in your playlist." Dean observed, reading some of the names of the artists in Cas' playlist. Dean chuckled.

"Do you approve?" Cas asked, quickly looking at Dean. 

"Yes, I approve of the classic rock and all of the other crap you have on here too." Dean answered with a smile. He put Cas' phone back in the centre console then laid his hand on Cas' thigh. 

"I'll take him to his room." Cas said as he pulled into the garage, being carefully not to scrape Baby. Dean nodded his ok then got out. He wandered into the kitchen and pulled a Coke out of the fridge. Cas walked into the house with a sleeping Levi in his arms, Dean kissed the angel then smiled as he watched Cas carry Levi upstairs. 

"Hey, Dean, do you have a minute?" John asked as he emerged from the Bunker. 

"Sure, Dad, what's up?" Dean asked. He gestured to the table and they both sat down. 

"You and your mother have been butting heads a lot lately and I'm not saying I agree with either of you but all this fighting isn't good for you, or Levi, or Cas, or your brother. You of all people should know that. Since we've been back, I've wanted to make amends with you and Sam but you've just been arguing with Mary, since she came back from what I hear." John started. Dean nodded along. "So I've spoken to Gabriel, and he's gotten Bobby, Mary and I the house next door. This way you, Sam and Cas have the privacy that you need at your ages and hopefully you and Mary will stop fighting." 

"Ok. Thanks Dad, it means a lot." Dean said once he was sure that John had finished. John nodded and pulled his eldest into a tight hug. 

"All of our stuff is already over there, I stayed behind to tell you." John said when he stepped back. 

"Oh ok. Come over for New Years." Dean replied as John started to walk away.

"You got it, love you." John called back.

"You too." Dean said, watching the door close. Dean sat back down at the table, gazing out of the window. 

"Are you alright, Dean? Where's John going?" Said Cas as he made his way downstairs. 

"Dad, Mary and Bobby got the house next door, to get out of our hair. Dad said that it would give us the privacy we need, you knowing seeing as no man in his 30's has his parents living with him and his family." Dean explained, standing and joining Cas by the kitchen island. 

"That's a good idea." Cas commented. Dean nodded and pulled Cas closer to him by holding the angel's hips. He ran his hand up Cas' body then down his left arm until he reached Cas' hand. "Dean?" Cas whispered, looking up at Dean. 

"Just want you to remember that I'm not leaving you and Levi." He muttered, pressing his forehead against Cas'. Cas gave him a small smile and clenched his hand in Dean's short hair. The hunter leant in and pressed his lips to Cas', their tongues meeting in a passionate kiss. Dean's hands moved to Cas' thighs, lifting him easily onto the kitchen island. Cas moaned softly at Dean's show of strength, his free hand curling around Dean's bicep as the other man gripped his thighs tugging him closer. Dean broke away from their intense kiss, breathing heavily, to kiss down the angel's neck. Another soft moan passed Cas' lips as the hunter stood between his legs sucked and nipped at the skin of his neck, his hips twitching forward subconsciously when Dean's hands began to inch up his thighs towards his ass. 

"Dean." Cas whined, his head dropping to the side so that Dean had more space to mark him. Dean hummed against Cas' neck, he briefly moved his hands to Cas' knees to encourage the angel to wrap his legs around his waist before they were back on Cas' upper thighs. Eventually, Dean leant back slightly to observe his work, admiring the marks he'd made before capturing Cas' lips again. Cas grasped at the front of Dean's shirt, almost desperately, but a loud knock at the door had Dean pulling back. 

"Who the fuck is at the door?!" Dean asked lowly. "Stay here, baby, I'll go see who it is." He gave Cas a quick kiss then detangled himself from the angel. Cas watched Dean walk away with a content smile. Dean turned back to Cas and gave the angel a wink then opened the door. "What are you doing here?" Dean asked bluntly upon seeing the person behind the door. 

"You need to be a part of your son's life." Said Lisa, one hand on her hip and the other hand was gripping Ben's hand. Dean opened his mouth to speak but Lisa pushed past him and into the house. Dean huffed angrily and forcefully closed the door. Lisa looked around the room judgmentally, raising her eyebrow at Cas, who was still sat on the kitchen island. "Why are you here?" She asked him. Cas frowned and looked behind her to make eye contact with Dean, who shrugged. 

"I live here." Cas answered. Lisa raised her eyebrows and her face twisted into a 'yeah, I'm sure' look. 

"You need to be a part of your son's life." Lisa repeated, turning to face Dean. Dean rolled his eyes and wandered to the fridge.

"I am a part of my son's life." Dean responded, pulling his half empty beer out. Lisa shook her head and crossed her arms while Ben shuffled into the living room where Levi had left his Lilo doll. 

"I don't mean Leo." Lisa sighed.

"Levi." Dean corrected, downing the last of his beer in one swig. Dean quickly glanced at Cas then pulled another beer out of the fridge. 

"Whatever, Ben needs you in his life, he needs a male role model to influence him." Lisa persisted.

"So does Levi, and he's younger than Ben is." Dean calmly argued. Lisa stomped over to the hunter.

"Exactly, he won't remember you if you left now, Ben would remember you stepping up and being a father to him, he'd appreciate it." Lisa implored. Cas scowled at the woman and clenched his fist on the counter, his eyes flicked over to the living room where Ben was playing with Levi's Lilo doll quietly; he would feel bad for the boy but then he remembered that Ben shoved Levi off a climbing frame and said horrid things to him so it was easy to feel indifferent. Dean looked over Lisa's head at Cas, who was staring off into space. 

"That's not what I meant." Dean shook his head. "I meant, Levi is younger and so needs me more than Ben does. Ben has lived for six years without me." 

"He shouldn't have to go any longer without you!" 

"So you want me to leave Levi, who I know is my son because I was there when he was conceived, when he was born and because he looks like me, for Ben, who I don't actually know if my son." Dean questioned. Lisa grinned as though he had agreed. 

"Yes!" She answered excitedly. "He already knows that you're his dad..."

"I'm aware, you know, since Ben when pushed Levi off the climbing frame, he also told him that I wasn't Levi's dad." Dean replied lowly. Dean moved away from Lisa, standing next to Cas once again. Lisa rolled her eyes and started to speak. 

"Mommy! Can I have a drink?" Ben asked, running into the kitchen.

"It's not my house, baby." Lisa answered with a warm smile.

"Daddy, can I have a drink please?" Ben asked. Dean sighed deeply and raised his beer to his lips, taking a long drink before looking down at the boy. 

"Listen, Ben, I'm not your dad." Dean said, not seeing a way around the conversation. Ben frowned and looked back to Cas.

"Did he make you say that?" He asked angrily, pointing over to the angel. Dean clenched his fist and looked at Lisa, who shrugged.

"No-one makes me say anything, certainly not Cas, not that he'd want to." Dean said back, trying to keep his voice level and calm. Cas hopped off the counter and laid his hand on Dean's back.

"I'm going to check on my bees. Listen out for Levi." Cas said softly. Dean nodded, turning his head slightly to look at the angel.

"Ok, I'll come out to you when I'm done here if you're still out." Dean replied just as softly. Cas gave Dean a small smile then turned to walk out of the backdoor to the garden. 

"Dean, please, come home with us. We can be a family." Lisa started as soon as the backdoor shut. Dean laughed humourlessly, shaking his head. 

"No, I'm not leaving my family here, the family I know I've expanded, to live with a woman I had a fling with 6 years ago and a kid that may or may not be mine." Dean reiterated. 

"What do you have here that you wouldn't have with me and Ben? You'd have a house, you could get a job, you'd have a son. Everything you have here." Lisa continued. Ben scowled at the backdoor then stomped back into the living room to play with the Lilo doll again. "...and you could fuck me whenever you want, it doesn't seem like you're getting laid to often around here but, if you come with us, you could have me any time you want, any way you want." She murmured with a seductive grin, her hand coming to rest on his chest. Dean huffed and stepped back. 

"Here I have my brother, I have my parents, I have my friends, I have  _my_ son and someone I love. No, I'm not getting laid often but I don't need to because he isn't ready for that yet, and, unlike you, I don't need to use sex as a way to keep him around." Dean answered as he moved away from Lisa. "I really don't know what your motive is but I'm not leaving my family with the lure of sex, Lisa." 

"It's not a lure, Dean, it's a promise, it's a positive about coming with us." She insisted.

"What are you not understanding about 'I'm not leaving my family for you'? Sex or not, I'm not coming with you. I don't know Ben, I don't know that he is mine, I don't know you. And from the way Ben has been acting, I don't want to know either of you; you've taught your son to be disrespectful to adults he doesn't know and to be violent and mean towards Levi, and for those reasons I don't want to know Ben either. I don't care if you think it's unfair, or if you don't like Cas for whatever reason, but neither of you have been particularly pleasant to be around." Dean explained. Lisa flicked her hair over her shoulder and leant against the counter. 

"We can change, you can get to know us, you don't need Carl or Leo if you have us." Dean shook his head and raised his beer to his lips once again, taking a long drink. 

"Cas and Levi, you know, the fact that you're not even bothering to try and get their names right proves that you won't change." Dean commented. 

"He's just taking you away from us!" Lisa exclaimed suddenly. "If it weren't for him, you'd come with us in a heartbeat."

"Ah I see, you're jealous." Dean realised. Lisa's face scrunched up.

"Jealous?! Why the hell would I be jealous?" Lisa snarled. 

"Because you and Cas are in the same boat, you both have son's that you claim are mine- only one of which I believe- and you both want me, your problem is that I've chosen Cas and you can't handle that." Dean answered. Lisa breathed a heavy sigh and looked away. She moved suddenly, standing up on her tip-toes to press her lips to Dean's. With a content moan, Lisa pushed her body against his while he stood still. Dean took hold of Lisa's shoulders and easily pushed her back. "You and Ben need to leave." Dean said. 

"Why?! Are you coming with us?" Lisa asked, perking up slightly.

"No, you've been inappropriate towards me, your son has been disrespectful towards Cas and Levi and I want you to get out of my house." Dean replied, his face blank and cold. Lisa glared at the man then turned on her heel.

"Benjamin, come on, we're leaving." Lisa called out. Ben ran over to his mother.

"Is Daddy coming to?" Ben asked chirpily. Lisa shook her head then turned to scowl at Dean again. "It's because of that man and that kid, isn't it?" Ben spat. Dean's jaw clenched and he shook his head. 

"Get out." Dean growled. Ben's head snapped up to Dean's in surprise as did Lisa's before she hurried them out of the door. Gabriel walked through the door as Lisa and Ben left, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she slammed the door. 

"Everything... alright?" Gabriel asked, pointing at the closed door. Dean nodded and placed his beer in the fridge.

"Yeah just a problem that wouldn't go away." Dean answered. "Can you listen out for Levi? I'm going to find Cas." Gabriel nodded then Dean disappeared through the backdoor. Dean walked to the back of the garden where Cas was stood by his bee hives. The hunter approached the angel, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing along Cas' jaw. 

"Hello Dean." Cas greeted. Dean smiled against Cas' skin and pulled him back. "How'd it go?" 

"Well she tried to convince me with sex after you left." Dean said nonchalantly. Cas chuckled and moved to look at Dean.

"And that didn't convince you immediately?!" Cas asked with a cheeky smile. Dean laughed, tightening his arms.

"It was a close one, I have to say, but no." Dean joked. Cas gently slapped Dean's arm as he laughed. 

"How did she take it?" Cas questioned. Dean shrugged.

"Not well, she took a more physically approach after I explained to her that I wasn't leaving with them twice and I'd told her that she was jealous of you." Dean answered. Cas turned around quickly, his hands coming up to cup Dean's face. Dean laughed softly at the man, his own hands resting on Cas' hips.

"She hurt you?!" Cas asked hurriedly. Dean smiled down at the man and pressed their foreheads together. 

"No, she, err, she kissed me." Dean said hesitantly. Cas pushed Dean's face back, raising an eyebrow at the other man. 

"She what?" Cas didn't fully move away from Dean, he leant his torso back so Dean was still holding his hips. 

"She kissed me." Dean repeated.

"Did you kiss her back?" Dean frowned at the angel. 

"No, of course I didn't, I pushed her away when she started pushing up against me." Dean replied, offended that Cas would think he'd kiss her back. 

"Were you going to kiss her back if she hadn't pushed up on you?" Cas asked, slipping his hands down to Dean's chest, ready to push him away if he answered wrong. 

"Of course I wasn't! I told her to leave after I pushed her away." Dean argued. Cas sighed in relief and let himself move forward to press himself against Dean. "Did you really think I would?" Dean asked softly.

"No, Dean, I just wanted to make sure." Cas whispered. Dean hummed, Cas' hands rubbed up his neck and ran his fingers through Dean's short hair. "Can I...?" Cas started shyly. 

"Can you?" Dean prompted. Cas blushed gently. 

"Can I replace the memory with a... more pleasant one?" Cas continued, gazing up at Dean through his eyelashes, a small smirk on his lips. 

"Be my guest, beautiful." Dean murmured. Cas tugged Dean's head down and pressed their lips together. Dean smiled into the kiss, Cas' gasped delicately as Dean's hands slipped down to rub gently at his ass. Dean took Cas' gasp as an opportunity to slip his tongue into his angel's mouth, their kiss turning deep and passionate as their tongues met and their hands tightened on each other. Dean's hands slipped lower on Cas' ass, his fingers reaching slightly between his cheeks before he pulled Cas up onto his tip-toes so his cheeks were spread under his trousers. Cas moaned into Dean's mouth and wrapped his arms around the hunter's neck. Dean parted with Cas in soft pecks then slid one hand up Cas' body to cup his jaw, stroking his thumb over Cas' cheekbone. 

"Better?" Cas asked softly, leaning up to rub their cheeks together. Dean pulled Cas' earlobe between his teeth, grinning when Cas whined and leant into the hunter. 

"Much better." Dean purred into his ear. Cas shivered against Dean and bit his lip when he saw the hungry look in Dean's eyes. 

"Fuck later, boys, you have a son to take care of." Said a voice from behind them. Dean's head whipped around.

"Fuck sake, Gabe." Dean swore. Cas giggled and hid his face in Dean's neck. 

"Come on, lover boys, Levi's awake." Gabriel grinned. Cas kissed Dean on the cheek and stepped back out of Dean's arms. Dean frowned as Cas walked back towards the house. 

"Thanks a lot, Gabe." Dean grumbled. Gabriel laughed at the hunter. Dean's frown deepened then he stomped back into the house.

"Here's Daddy." Cas cooed from the living room. Dean turned to his family and smiled at the sight, Cas had a sleepy Levi laying on his shoulder. 

"Hiya Levi, did you have a good nap?" Dean asked softly as he approached them. Cas gave them a small smile as Levi leant towards Dean. The hunter took Levi from Cas, stepping closer to the angel. 

"Yeah, can I see Papa's bees?" Levi asked into Dean's neck. 

"Sure, buddy, you can go with Papa to look at his bees. I need to go and get something for Uncle Sammy." Dean said. Levi glanced around the room then looked back to his father. 

"The nasty lady gone?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, she's gone." Dean murmured then handed Levi back to Cas. Levi curled back up against Cas as the angel stepped around Dean. Dean stopped him before he passed to press a light kiss to Cas' lips. "I'll be gone for half an hour." Dean said, stroking Levi's hair back. 

"Ok, see you then." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes will be sought out and corrected tomorrow (24/08/18)  
> Major mistakes corrected, if you find any, more let me know (25/08/18)

When Dean returned to the house, he found Sam in the bunker. He laid the book that his brother asked for next to him then slumped into the chair next to him.

"What do you need the book for?" He asked. Sam looked up at his brother then turned his laptop toward him.

"I have a case and I figured that I'd work out what it is before we went there so that we wouldn't have another incident with Cas." Sam explained. Dean laughed humourlessly. 

"Cas wasn't the problem, Sammy, he's fine with us hunting. It's mom." Dean argued. Sam waved his hand at him. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You won't shut up about it." Sam muttered. 

"So have you worked out what it is?" Dean asked, ignoring his brother. Sam nodded, tapping on his laptop and pulling up the coroner's photo's. "Hearts missing, standard werewolf?" 

"I'm thinking so, and I'm close to figuring out who it is. I've been calling around but we'll need to look around for a few days to be sure." Sam said. Dean nodded. He patted Sam on the shoulder and stood. 

"I'll tell Cas." Dean muttered, running his hand over his face. Sam nodded and leant back in his chair. 

“Are you going to tell mom?” He asked cautiously. Dean huffed humourlessly. 

“Hell no.” And, with that, Dean turned and hurried back up to the house. “Hey beautiful.” Dean greeted when he saw Cas and Levi sat on the couch reading. Cas gave the hunter a small smile as the other walked around to sit on the couch with them. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas greeted with a blush. “What did Sam need?” He asked, Dean’s arm curling around his shoulders. Dean pressed a quick kiss to Cas’ lips then spoke. 

“He wanted some book for a case he found.” Dean said. Levi looked up at Dean from his book and frowned. 

“Daddy? You have to work again? With Unca Sammy?” Levi asked softly. Dean gave his son a sad smile and nodded.

“I’m sorry, bug. Uncle Sammy said that it should only be a few days.” Dean said. Levi sighed, briefly glancing at his Papa. 

“You was away for two Monday’s last work.” Levi struggled to get out. 

“I know, but Uncle Sam has done a lot of the work here so that we wouldn’t be as long as last time.” Dean explained. Cas frowned and laid his head on Dean’s shoulder. “It’s only a werewolf so it really shouldn’t take that long.” Dean whispered to the angel. Cas nodded into Dean’s neck then shifted so that he was curled against the man’s side and Levi slipped between the two. “Come on, let’s get into our pyjamas and watch a movie.” He suggested after a moment. Cas nodded, he slid Levi onto the floor and gathered the boy up the stairs with Dean following closely behind them. Dean simply stripped down to his boxers while Cas changed into pyjama shorts and one of Dean’s old Led Zeppelin shirts and Levi was changed into a The Little Mermaid footie onesie. 

“Choose one to bring downstairs, buggy.” Cas said as he set Levi on the floor. Levi whined then toddled over to he bed so that he could choose one of his toys. He pulled Stitch into his little arms then raced out of the room and down the stairs where Dean was waiting. 

“Can’t we watch a different movie, Levi?” Dean was asking when Cas reached the bottom step. Levi whined and shook his head, pointing up, presumably to the DVD he wanted. 

"Want it, Daddy." Levi said, a whine in his tone too. 

"What's wrong, Levi?" Cas asked, approaching his family. 

"Want to watch family but Daddy said no." Levi explained, stomping his foot. 

"Don't give me that." Cas scolded. Levi pouted and turned back to the bookcase. "We have seen Lilo and Stitch a lot so I agree with Daddy." Levi scowled at the bookcase but pointed to a different movie. 

"Lions." He decided. Cas lead the boy to the couch and waited for Dean to put the DVD into the player. When Dean flopped back into the couch, Cas immediately curled into Dean's side, lifting his leg to hook it over Dean's thigh. Levi curled up against his father on the opposite side to his Papa, laying his head on Dean's bare chest. Dean wrapped his arms around his family, holding them close. Cas laid his hand on Dean's chest, tracing imaginary pictures and patterns. 

"Dean." Cas said in a tone of warning. Dean chuckled softly and nuzzled his face in Cas' soft hair, his hand tightening. "Dean, Levi is right there." Cas reiterated lowly. Dean kissed Cas' temple and moved his hand further over Cas' ass, his large hand nearly covering one cheek. 

"He doesn't know what it means, baby." Dean whispered. Cas hummed in disapproval but made no move to get Dean's hand to a more appropriate location in his body then he glanced over at Levi, who was focused on The Lion King. 

"When do you have to leave?" Cas asked keeping his voice low so as to not disturb Levi.

"I think Sam wants to go tomorrow or the day after but I don't know for sure." Dean replied in the same tone. "You and Levi can commandeer my bed again if you want." Cas flushed, turning his head to hid his face in Dean's neck. "Hey, don't hide, I don't mind." Dean reassured him softly. 

"Daddy. Papa. Quiet please, I want lions." Levi interrupted sassily. Dean and Cas looked at each other shocked then had to stifle their laughter. They sat back in silence, watching the movie until they were interrupted by Sam leaning over the sofa next to Dean's head. 

"Dean, I think we should get going before it kills again." He muttered lowly. Dean turned to his brother with a frown while Cas shuffled closer, his hair tickling Dean's neck. 

"Are you kidding, Sam? Can I not have time with my family?" Dean asked, his voice also low so that Levi wouldn't complain again. 

"Of course you can, but we do need to go before more people die." Sam insisted. Dean clenched his jaw and shook his head.

"The last time I put hunting before my family it caused problems. We are not leaving while Levi is awake or when I'm spending time with my son and my b- angel. So shove off until I've had a chance to speak to Cas about when we can leave." Dean retorted sharply. Sam jerked back in surprise. 

"I'll be in the bunker." Sam said before he disappeared through the door. Dean kissed Cas' forehead softly. 

"You can go tonight if you need to. We'll be here." Cas offered. Dean sighed and dragged his hand up Cas' body to cup the angel's head gently.

"I'm not sure I want to go." Dean replied, his voice no louder than a whisper. Cas frowned and sat up so that he could look at Dean properly.

"What?" He questioned, genuinely confused.

"I don't think I want to go on the hunt." Dean repeated. Cas' frown deepened, his hand raising to cup Dean's jaw. 

"Why not?" His voice soft and indifferent either way. 

"After what happened when I went on a hunt last time, I'm not sure I want to go on another hunt." Dean explained. He found that he couldn't meet Cas' eyes.

"Dean, I don't believe that you don't want to go on another hunt, and the outcome won't be the same. Mary lives next door now, and since she isn't directly in our lives, she has little to no right making comments on if you go hunting with your brother. That's what you've done all your life and I've told you before that I didn't expect you to give it up when I had Levi, I only expected you to be more careful because you had someone to come back to. I don't mind staying at home with Levi and I don't mind you hunting." Cas said. Dean's eyes slowly turned to Cas, a small smile set on his face. 

"Thanks, baby." Dean whispered before he leant in to press their lips together. The kiss was short and they quickly re-positioned themselves as they had been when Sam interrupted their family time. 

* * *

Hours later, after they had their dinner, Cas couldn't find Levi or Dean anywhere. He had looked through the house, he'd looked in the bunker, he's looked in the garden and the garage. 

"Sam, did Dean take Levi somewhere?" Cas asked the younger Winchester. "It's nearly Levi's bedtime." He ran his hand through his damp hair. "Seriously, I took 10 minutes to take a shower and now they're gone." 

"Check the couch." Sam said with an amused smile on his face. Cas frowned but did as he was told without questioning it. He padded down the stairs then leant over the back of the couch. A small smile appeared on his lips when he saw his boys on the couch, Dean was laying on his back with Levi curled up against his chest, both asleep. Cas pulled his phone out and quickly snapped a picture before he knelt beside them. 

"Dean." Cas murmured softly. Dean stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey beautiful." Dean greeted sleepily, his voice raspy from sleep. Cas gave the man a fond smile and stroked his hand over Dean's cheek. 

"It's time for Levi to go to bed." Cas announced softly. Dean grumbled sleepily and slowly sat up, holding Levi against his chest so he wasn't jostled too much. Cas followed Dean to his bedroom, arriving as the hunter was laying Levi down on the left side of the bed. He perched on the edge and looked up at Dean, who was watching Levi. "You are still conflicted." Cas observed. 

"Yeah." Dean replied with no elaboration. Cas sighed softly, reaching up to take Dean's hand and guiding him to take a seat next to him.

"I don't understand why though, you've been hunting all your life and you always come back to it. Why do you suddenly want to stay at home?" Cas asked. Dean looked back at Levi before letting his eyes rest on their joined hands. 

"Because I have a family now, what if I didn't come home? What if I get killed on a job and Levi has to grow up with one dad? What if you realise how stupid it is for you to continuously wait for me at home while I'm out getting hurt and leave me? What if I come back from a hunt and you've packed up Honey and taken Levi somewhere?" Dean asked, his voice low and insecure. Cas chuckled at the man and put his finger under Dean's chin so that their eyes would meet. 

"Dean, I'm an angel and God is back, Levi won't have to grow up with one dad. How many times do I need to prove to you that I need you as much as you need me? How many times do I need to choose you over Heaven or Hell before you believe that I will never leave you? I will never want you to leave? I told you when you had the Mark of Cain that even if you fought for centuries that I'd be the one to watch you murder the world, and I don't think you took away what I really meant; I meant that I would stay by your side for centuries, I decided that I would never leave your side a long time ago, even before Heaven stopped giving me orders regarding you and your brother. Just because we had Levi doesn't mean that you should stop hunting, that I will grow bored of doing what I have been doing. The only real difference between now and before is that I am no longer going on hunts or doing jobs in Heaven, I'm looking after our son and that isn't a reason that I would want to leave. If you come back harmed, or Sam does, then I'd just heal you. I don't find you hunting monsters stupid and I don't think that me looking after our son while you do so is stupid. And I would never just pack up and leave now I know how you feel, now that I know you regard us as a family, I wouldn't do that to you. I know you think that everyone is going to leave you, Dean, but Sam and I, Levi, we aren't going anywhere. I may get mad at you, Levi may have tantrums but I will never want to leave you or want you to leave. So if you want to go on hunts, go on hunts and know that me and Levi will be here waiting for you to return, and I encourage you to continue your legacy as you have always wanted to before we had Levi, if you want to stop hunting, then stop hunting but don't stop just because you think I'm going to leave you or because you think that I wouldn't beg my father to bring you or Sam back if you died." Cas implored gently. Dean smiled at the angel fondly. Without a word, Dean took Cas' face in his hands and pulled the angel into a loving kiss. When Dean pulled back, he leant forward to press a tender kiss to Cas' forehead. 

"Thanks, baby." Dean said. 

"So are you going to go on the werewolf hunt with Sam?" Cas asked, leaning into the hand that was still cupping his face. Dean looked back at Levi then looked into Cas' blue eyes. 

"I'll only be gone for a few days." Dean replied in lieu of a yes or a no. Cas smiled at him and nodded. 

"Ok, will you call us?" He asked. Dean pecked Cas on the lips with a smile.

"Every night before Levi goes to bed." Dean promised. "And I will prioritise you and Levi." Cas huffed a laugh at that and stood. 

"Come on, let's leave him to sleep." Cas suggested. He stood up and guided Dean out of the room, shutting the door softly behind them. Cas flopped down onto the sofa when he got downstairs while Dean got himself a beer.

"Do you want anything?" Dean asked, lingering by the open fridge. Cas looked over the sofa at him and nodded.

"Just a coke please." Cas requested softly. Dean smiled to himself and grabbed Cas' drink. He set both of their drinks on the coffee table and eased himself back onto the sofa next to Cas, he curled his arm around Cas' waist to pull the angel next to his side. 

"What do you want to watch?" Dean picked up the remote and started to flick through Netflix. Cas shrugged, nuzzling his face against Dean's shoulder, resting his hand on the hunter's stomach. "Ok, don't complain if you don't like what I put on." Cas chuckled and pulled his legs up onto the sofa. They were a few episodes into whatever cooking show Dean had put on when Gabriel joined them but he'd only been watching for a few minutes when his eyes turned to Cas and Dean, a small smile set on his face.

"Gabriel?" Cas questioned when the feeling of being stared at didn't cease. Cas calling on his brother alerted Dean's attention. 

"Sorry, I was remembering when you were a fledgling." Gabriel replied, the smile never slipping. Cas blushed but sat up, crossing his legs in front of him. 

"That was a long time ago." Cas argued. Gabriel laughed.

"But I remember it clearly." Gabriel said, a laugh in his voice. Dean looked between the brothers, excitement in his eyes.

"What was he like as a fledgling?" Dean asked with childlike fascination. Gabriel grinned and leant forward. 

"He was trouble, I'll tell you that. He drove Michael up the wall." Gabriel reminisced. "Michael liked everything to be organised and certain. But Cassie here, was a bit... well, wayward. He often did what he was curious about rather than what he was told to do. I taught him how to fly and we watched the world grow. Why do you think he loves it so much?" Gabriel said, a fond smile on his face. The memories were replaying in his head like a video, like it was happening now. "I'd hold him against my chest, resting his chubby legs on my arm, and we'd just... watch. He loved everything about it, he loved to watch the water, the animals, the trees. His little black wings used to flutter in excitement every time I asked him if he wanted to come with me to watch. I remember one time I asked him if he wanted to come to Earth with me and he was flying around and dancing excitedly the whole day, Michael was so mad at him but Cassie didn't care because I'd told him he could go to Earth. So I took him to Earth, to this shoreline because I knew how much he loved the water, he was running up and down the sand, and there was this fish crawling onto the beach, hauling itself out of the water, Cas almost ran over it but I managed to stop him, 'don't step on that fish, Castiel.' I said to him..."

"Big plans for that fish." Cas finished. 

"Yep, then God made humans from that fish, well he allowed creatures to evolve, and told us to bow to them, to you. Cassie, of course, loved the new creations, as God requested. But then Lucifer rebelled, and Cas was scared of him, of the fighting, of the outcome. Then I left." Gabriel finished, an underlying sadness weighing on him about abandoning his favourite brother when said brother probably needed him the most. "You've come so far, birdie, I'm so proud of you and what you've become." Cas smiled fondly at the childhood nickname and stood to approach his older brother. He embraced his brother tightly, burying his face in Gabriel's shoulder. Dean watched the brothers fondly, barely turning his head when he heard his own brother approaching. 

"Dean? You good to go?" Sam asked tentatively. Dean kept his eyes on the brothers but turned his head slightly.

"Yeah, just need to grab my duffle then I'm good to go." Dean said. 

"Where is it? I'll get it while you say goodbye to Cas." Sam suggested. Dean turned to Sam then pointed up the stairs. 

"It's by the door in my room but be quiet 'cause Levi is asleep in there." Sam nodded, patting the back of the sofa. Dean stood up and made his way to the garage to check the Impala before returning to the house.

"Cas." Dean called softly, not wanting to interrupt the moment but he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. Cas' head popped up instantly, causing Dean to laugh softly. "C'mere, beautiful." Cas hurried over to where Dean was stood. Dean wrapped his arms round Cas' waist, flicking eyes over to Gabriel, who'd turned his attention back to the cooking show. Dean leant down and pressed their lips together gently, easing his tongue into Cas' mouth. Cas gave himself over to Dean, letting the man kiss him passionately, letting Dean take the lead. Dean's finger's slipped in the waist band of Cas' pants and he tugged the smaller man closer, Cas let out a quiet moan and brought his hands up to tangle in Dean's hair. 

"Come on, Dean." Sam said as though his brother and best friend weren't making out. He walked by them, patting Dean on the shoulder before disappearing in the garage. Dean slowly pulled away from Cas, smirking at the whine that came from the angel. The hunter raised one of his hands to stroke a thumb over Cas' cheek then stepped back. 

"See you in a few days." Dean murmured. 

"Stay safe." Cas replied breathlessly. Dean licked over his bottom lip, the taste of Cas still lingering there. Dean stepped backwards, meeting Cas' eyes. He lifted his hands to sort out his hair, winking at the other man who was biting his lip. Cas jerked forward to press their lips together again briefly then folded his hands together shyly. 

"Mm, I'll call you." Dean muttered then he reluctantly backed into the garage. Cas rushed to the front door to stand on the porch as he watched the Winchester's drive away. 

"Are you happy, Cassie?" Gabriel asked once Cas was seated. Cas remained silent for a moment as he just watched the TV.

"I am." Gabriel frowned and moved to sit next to his younger brother.

"You don't sound sure." Gabriel observed.

"It's just that Dean really wanted to experience what it's like to have a normal pregnancy. He said things like wanting to look after me while pregnant, first smile and first steps, things like that. And I didn't realise that I missed that without realising it. I love Levi with everything I have but he's so advanced and I didn't realise what I'd missed before Dean mentioned it." Cas explained. "I know it's stupid that I'm sad about that but..."

"It's not stupid, Cassie." Gabriel reassured. Again, Cas was momentarily silent, messing with his fingers.

"I'm going to look for a job tomorrow." Cas mentioned. Gabriel frowned suspiciously. 

"Why?" Cas shrugged and looked up towards Dean's room. 

"I just want to do something when the boy's are on a job and I know that you gave me that card but I want to earn some honest money, if not for us then for Levi." Cas explained.

"Ok, well, we'll have a look around town." Gabriel said. 

"You'll go with me?!" Cas asked, shocked. Gabriel simply nodded and relaxed into the sofa. "Thank you. I'm going to go to bed." 

"You don't have to sleep every night, you know that right?" Gabriel asked. Cas smiled and gave his brother a shy smile.

"I like it." Cas' foot was on the first step when he heard Gabriel click, he turned suspiciously after checking himself, worried about what the archangel had done but he was leaning back into couch with Cas' discarded coke in once hand and a bowl on M & M's in the other. He scowled at his brother but quickly shrugged it off when he remembered that the chocolate hadn't been there before.

He crept into Dean's bedroom, having changed into his pyjama shorts and Dean's old band shirt, then crawled into the bed with Levi, he shifted Levi over to Dean's side then laid down. 

* * *

Levi ran around the house energetically go about an hour before he realised that Dean had gone but it didn't put a damper on his mood. 

"Do you want to come with Papa and Uncle Gabe or do you want to stay with granny and grandpa?" Cas asked Levi as he got himself dressed. He tucked the front of Dean's shirt into his black skinny jeans then turned to the boy. 

"Where Papa and Unca Gabe go?" Levi asked. Cas picked the boy up and rested him on his hip.

"I'm going to find a job, hopefully somewhere I can watch you while I work." Cas explained; half to Levi, half to himself. 

"Like Daddy work?" Levi asked, curling his hand in Cas' hair. 

"No, no, not like Daddy. Only for a few days a week." Cas answered quickly. Levi nodded and laid his head on his father's shoulder.

"Levi go with Papa." The boy decided softly. "We go in Baby?" 

"No, we need to go in Honey." Levi whined and looked around.

"Why? Want go in Baby." Cas chuckled and made he way to Honey. 

"Daddy and Uncle Sammy are in Baby, buggy, Honey is the only car we have." Cas explained as he strapped the boy in.

"Okie dokie." Levi chirped. "Daddy teached me that." He added happily. Cas laughed and climbed into the car, he didn't bother correcting the boy. Gabriel had left before they'd even woken up to scout out some 'places of employment' so that they wouldn't be walking around for ages. 

"Cassie." Gabriel called as he jogged towards Cas and Levi. The seraph turned with a smile, shifting Levi higher on Cas' hip. 

"Hello Gabriel." Cas greeted. The brothers embraced then Gabriel started to lead the way. 

"I've found some places that you'll be able to work, I mean technically you could work anywhere but I found places I think you'd enjoy. It's mostly reception work and a lot of them have play areas near the reception desk." Gabriel explained. Cas nodded and took the file Gabriel handed him. "It has your CV and any other documents you might need." Again, Cas nodded. Levi curled his arms around Cas' neck and hid his face. "Maybe you should get your eyes tested too, that squinting can't be normal." He added as an off-handed comment. 

Cas went to 6 interviews before the library and was glad to be somewhere quiet.

"Levi, if you come with me you need to be quiet, ok?" Cas whispered to his son as they entered. Levi nodded against Cas' neck. Cas waved to Gabriel, who was headed towards the cafe. A vibrating in his pocket stopped him in his tracks. "Dean?" Cas answered softly.

 _"Hey baby, why are you whispering?_ _"_ Dean asked cheerily. Cas smiled fondly and tugged Levi up from where he was slipping down Cas' side. 

"I'm in a library." Dean snorted over the line.

 _"Why are you at a library?!"_ He asked. Cas glanced around quickly and pulled out a seat, sitting Levi on his lap.

"I have an interview." Cas said. Dean made a sound of confusion.

 _"An interview for what?"_ He murmured something to someone on the other end of the line. 

"A job interview." Cas answered quickly. "An interview I really need to get to, can I call you back?" 

 _"Err, yeah, of course, beautiful."_ Dean replied. Cas murmured a quick thank you and a goodbye before hanging up without letting Dean answer. Cas hurried over to the reception desk and pressed the attention buzzer. It was a few minutes before a woman in her 40's rushed out of the back room.

"I'm so sorry, there's only 3 of us here and only two of us at any one time. Anyway, what can I do for you?" She said with an exhausted smile. 

"I'm here about the job." Cas said. A bright smile spread across her face.

"Oh thank God, please come this way." She said ushering him towards the back. 

"Is it alright if Levi comes?" She nodded wildly, still urgently gesturing for him to follow. Cas chuckled and pointed to a chair around a coffee table. "I'm Castiel, by the way." 

"Maria. This job has some simple requirements really, you just need to be able to read and use a computer, and organise the books." She said, straight to the point. 

"Ok, well, I can do that." Cas reassured with a smile. Levi picked up Cas phone, held it up to Cas' face to unlock it then started to go through his pictures. 

"Great, when would you be able to work?" Maria asked, excitement evident in her voice.

"I'd like to work a few days a week so that I'm not away from my family too much." Cas explained. Maria nodded in understanding and smiled at Levi, who was smiling at the pictures. "Would it be possible for Levi to join me sometimes? It's just my partner goes away for work sometimes and I'd hate to leave Levi with his parents or my brother too much." 

"Oh no, that would be fine. The kid's section is in full view of the reception desk." Maria answered with a smile. "What does your wife do?" 

"Daddy work with Unca Sammy." Levi answered, never taking his eyes off the pictures in front of him. 

"Oh I'm sorry, what does your husband do?" Maria corrected. Cas smiled at her but shook his head.

"My boyfriend is in the family business, him and his brother work all over." Cas said. 

"I see, is it hard to have him be out of town while Levi's so young?" She asked. Cas shook his head and ran his hand through Levi's hair.

"Not really, he tries not to leave too often, or for too long." Maria nodded then pulled out some paperwork.

"Well, if you want it, the job's yours." Cas grinned and took the papers out of her hand. Levi fell asleep as the adults finished the paperwork needed, he didn't even stir as Cas left the library to find Gabriel. 

"How'd it go?" Gabriel asked as Cas carefully sat down at the table. 

"I'm now a librarian." Cas announced with a smile. Gabriel congratulated him and moved to get Cas a coffee while Cas pulled out his phone. 

 _"Hey beautiful, how was your interview?"_ Dean answered after the first ring. Cas smiled to himself and leant back in his chair, shifting Levi to the middle of his chest. 

"Hello Dean, I got the job." Cas said proudly. Dean chuckled down the line.

 _"Well done. What do you need a job for though?"_ Dean asked after a moment. Cas thought about it for a moment then his eyes wandered down to Levi. 

"I just wanted something to do while you and Sam go hunting and I want to have an honest income for Levi even with the card that Gabriel gave me." Cas explained softly. 

 _"I get that. So you're a sexy librarian now, huh? Without the glasses."_ Cas laughed softly.

"Actually, Gabriel has booked me an appointment at the opticians." Dean groaned. Gabriel rejoined them at the table, sliding Cas' coffee over to him. "Thank you." 

 _"I swear you're trying to kill me."_ Dean murmured lowly. 

"I don't understand, why would I be trying to kill you?!" Cas panicked. Dean chuckled at the angel, Cas could almost see him shaking his head. 

 _"No, baby, don't worry about it. How's Levi?"_ Gabriel sat back and listened quietly while Cas spoke to Dean about their son. He quietly mentioned Cas' appointment and the younger angel hurried to say goodbye to Dean so that they could hurry to the opticians. 

With another appointment booked for later that week for his new glasses to be fitted, Cas and Levi were back in Honey on the way back home. Cas was singing along to his music when he felt little fingers tangling in his hair. He glanced in the rear-view mirror to check on Levi and panicked when he saw that the little boy had wiggled out of his arm straps and was leaning forward to mess with Cas' hair. 

"Levi Winchester, you put your arms back in the straps right now." Cas ordered firmly, raising his voice slightly as he tried to make sure that the boy put his arms back in the straps and that he was driving safely. Levi jolted at his father's voice and immediately hurried to do as he was told. Cas breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Levi and slipped them back on but failed to notice that the nephilim had tears in his eyes as he was focusing on the road instead. It was as he was pulling into the garage that he started to hear the faint sniffling from the back seat. Cas frowned and unstrapped his son, who allowed the other to do so until his feet hit the floor when he ran into the house as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Levi?!" He called after the boy but the only reply he received was a door slamming. He followed Levi up the stairs and gingerly opened his bedroom door. "Levi?" He asked softly.

"Want Daddy." Was the quiet response. 

"Ok, buggy." Cas said, already pulling his phone out. He started to FaceTime Dean and handed the phone to Levi while it was still ringing. 

 _"3rd call today? It must be my lucky day... Levi?"_ Dean joked, Cas could see that his bright smile faltered slightly when he saw Levi's tear filled eyes.  _"What's up, doc?"_

"Papa shout at me." Levi sniffled, he rubbed a chubby fist over his eye. Dean frowned and spoke to someone on the other end before he moved into another room. 

 _"There must be a reason, Papa wouldn't have just yelled at you."_ Dean reasoned gently. Cas leant against the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I just play with hair! I not do bad!" Levi protested desperately. Dean sighed and glanced around the room he was in while he thought. 

 _"Ok... How about you pass me over to Papa and I'll ask him about it, hmm?"_ Levi nodded slowly and thrust his hand towards Cas, the angel knelt down next to Levi and took the phone.  _"What did he do?"_ Dean asked bluntly, not bothering with a hello. Really, he knew he didn't need to be so sharp with Cas since he knew that the angel would only tell Levi off if he needed to but he was stressed out about the hunt and being away from his family. 

"He was messing with my hair in the car." Cas explained softly. The soft tone from the angel reminded Dean of when Cas was... not all there after he'd taken Sam's crazy from him all those years ago. Dean ran his hand down his face to try and calm himself, there was no need for him to be snappy at the other. 

 _"He messes with our hair all the time, Cas, that's his comfort thing. It's never bothered you before."_  Dean argued. Cas shook his head but stilled when he felt Levi's hand shyly playing with his hair.  _"He's doing it right now! Were you in a bad mood and snapped at him or something?"_

"No, Dean, he took his arms out of his car seat straps and I panicked." Dean nodded at him and looked at Levi briefly. 

 _"Alright, I'll get a chest clasp thing so he can't do it again."_ Levi leant against Cas side so that he could see Dean on the screen. 

"Ok, thank you. How's the hunt?" Cas asked conversationally. Dean smiled fondly at Cas.

 _"Some other hunters did a lot of the leg work and they know who it is, we're going after them tonight so I should be back by tomorrow night."_ Levi cheered and a pleased smile made its way onto Cas' lips. 

"You're ok with working with the other hunters?" Cas asked cautiously. Dean shrugged and scrubbed his hand across his jaw. 

 _"I'm not overjoyed about it but it makes the job go faster."_ Cas nodded along.

"We should go, your son has the same stomach as his father." Cas joked with an affectionate smile towards the nephilim. Dean laughed too, shifting his weight. 

 _"That's my boy. Ok, gorgeous, see you in a day."_ Dean said with the laugh lingering in his tone. Cas and Levi bid their hunter farewell and put down the phone. 

"I only shouted at you because you scared me, Levi. You can't take your arms out of the straps when you're in the car, it's dangerous." Cas explained after a moment. 

"I sorry, Papa." Levi muttered. Cas huffed a small laugh and hoisted the boy up into his arms. 

"Let's get some food in you." 

* * *

"Didn't Dean tell you not to wait up?" Gabriel asked as he approached his younger brother. Cas had gotten a text from Dean a few hours ago saying that the brother's were on their way home, it had said for Cas to go to bed since they'd be back late but the angel found he couldn't sleep. 

"I couldn't." Cas sighed. Gabriel shrugged and joined Cas on the couch. 

"Whatever, birdie." Gabriel slouched against the armrest and laid his arm over his head. Cas smiled at the nickname but his brow furrowed when he remembered something.

"Why did you tell Levi he won't be able to fly?" Cas asked quietly. Gabriel sat up again, sensing that his brother would want him to be serious. 

"Because he won't." He stated simply. Cas frowned and turned to face his brother. 

"What do you mean?" Gabriel sighed and looked hesitant to answer but Cas looked so confused and hurt that he found he had to answer. "Because of what happened when he was forming and the first few months of his life, he didn't form his wings."

"I'm going to need more than that, Gabriel." Cas quipped. 

"Because Dean was so reluctant while Levi was forming his body and you were sleeping, he wasn't as loving as Levi knew that couples should be. Then, in the first few months that he was alive, Dean was so cold towards you and you were so sad all the time that he thought the only way to keep his family together was if he didn't have a way to leave you guys, his way to keep you guys together was to not form wings or the stems of where his wings would grow. So he can't fly." Gabriel explained. Cas zoned out, gazing at the bookcase as he thought about what he'd just been told. 

"So... Dean's the reason that Levi doesn't have wings?" Cas questioned hesitantly. He didn't want to have to blame Dean for anything, he didn't find that anyone was to fault.

"No, we knew how Dean would be as he was when you got your junk back. If you want to point the finger at anyone, point it at Levi. The boy's soul decided that it had to act based on it's parents actions because it didn't know that the bravado that Dean put up and the emotion you felt was going to be inevitable no matter what happened. It was protecting it's family in the best way it could. So, no it's not Dean's fault, it's not your fault." Gabriel argued. Cas went to speak but the garage door burst open and Sam hurried in carrying Dean in a fireman's hold. 

"Sam?!" Cas exclaimed as the younger Winchester cautiously dropped his unconscious brother on the armchair. "What happened?" He noticed that Sam had a bloody nose and his shirt was in ribbons and bloody too, but the blood on his torso was dried. He hesitantly turned his eyes to the father of his child and his heart dropped; Dean's cheek was split open, he had a cut on his forehead and his lip was cut too, his arm seemed to be broken, along with his hip and multiple ribs, his chest was covered in deep cuts and the arm that wasn't broken was slashed to the bone in some places, there was a small cut on his neck and his breathing was incredibly shallow. 

"There were 4 werewolves. One of the other hunters we were working with got killed by one of them and another one was knocked unconscious from the beginning and I was struggling with the one I was fighting but three of them had Dean and was throwing him around and messing him up but I couldn't get to him. He passed out about 20 minutes ago." Sam rushed out in a panic. Cas threw himself on the floor next to Dean. 

"I'm not strong enough to heal him all in one go." Cas cried. 

"What do you mean you're not strong enough?! You're a half seraph, half archangel hybrid who could become a full blown archangel with the right power but you aren't strong enough to heal my brother? The father of your child?" Sam shouted angrily, fury in his eyes. Tears fell down Cas' cheeks as he looked at Dean desperately. 

"I can't! I've suppressed my grace for so long that it takes longer than Dean has to work it up to full power. His ribs have punctured his lungs. I don't have enough time." Cas sobbed, his panic starting to lead into hyperventilation. 

"Calm down, birdie, I can heal the major injuries. The lung, the ribs, his hip and his arm, I'll start on the deep wounds too." Gabriel interjected quickly. Cas hiccuped through his sobs as he tried to draw in breaths. Gabriel laid a hand on Dean's head and his grace surged through Dean's body, healing the life threatening wounds. Cas was still sobbing beside the unconscious hunter as he took a deep breath, probably the first proper breath he'd taken in a while. He heard Sam take a relieved breath behind him but he couldn't take his eyes off Dean. "Healing everything in one go would shock his system too much so let's get him up to is room."

"Is Levi in Dean's bed?" Sam asked, finally calming down from the shock. Cas was holding onto Dean's hand all the way up to Dean's room while Sam carried him. 

"Cassie, can you take Levi to his room?" Gabriel asked calmly. Cas stuttered his breaths but he couldn't calm down. 

"I-I c-can-an't, don't w-w-want t-to wake him." Cas struggled through his tears. 

"Ok, that's fine, I'll take him, you stay with Dean." Gabriel reasoned. He scooped the sleeping boy into his arms and carefully walked into Levi's room. Sam laid Dean on the bed and stepped back.

"I'll let you get him comfy." Sam said softly to the crying man then he tugged Cas into his long arms. "He's ok, Cas." He murmured. Cas started to calm down in Sam's arms and took some deep, steadying breaths. "You good?" He asked after a moment. Cas nodded against Sam's chest then stepped back, wiping his eyes. 

"I'll get him sorted." Cas mumbled. Sam patted Cas' shoulder comfortingly then left them alone. Cas moved to pull Dean's pants off, conscious of the man's other injuries. Dean groaned in his sleep and tried to move away but Cas had his pants around his ankles while he took Dean's shoes and socks off. Once Dean was down to his boxers, Cas grabbed a washcloth to wipe the blood that was caked on Dean's skin. Dean made occasional grunts and groans when Cas pressed too hard but stayed asleep. Soon enough, Dean was clean of dried blood and Cas changed into the shirt of Dean's he uses for bedtime, leaving his panties on, then crawled into bed with Dean but he made sure that he wasn't touching the man. It took him a while but he eventually fell asleep with his hand rested gently on Dean's stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow destiel221bthetardis for updates of all fanfics by me


End file.
